LAGI-LAGI PASANGAN ANTIK
by genie luciana
Summary: Sekuel Pasangan Antik. Kakashi udah terang-terangan menyatakan cinta pada Anko. Kok Anko ga percaya ya? Kakashi tidak menyerah karena ia cuma mau Anko yang jadi partnernya mempraktekkan buku Icha-icha Paradise versi Jiraiya...eh, Anko ga suka. bagaimana kelanjutannya ya? kaka Anko lovers fic..)(still update)
1. Chapter 1

LAGI-LAGI PASANGAN ANTIK

(Sekuel Pasangan Antik)

PAIRING : Kakashi/Anko, slight Asuma Kurenai

Disc: naruto karangan masashi kishimoto, aku hanya minjam nama karakter doang hehehe

Warning : AU, OOC

Rating : T

Masih sama seperti yang lalu Kakashi masih ngejar-ngejar Anko sahabatnya untuk dijadikan istri. Sayang sekali Anko sama sekali tidak mengerti kalo Kakashi benar-benar menyukainya. Ia berpikir Kakashi sedang mengerjainya dan ia pun membalas perbuatannya.

Hari ini Anko yang datang pagi-pagi sekali itu lega melihat Kakashi yang belum ada di mejanya. Ia sedikit lega, namun kejadian selanjutnya yang membuatnya marah besar. Ia berjalan di lorong dan mendapati orang dibelakangnya memanggil, "Nyonya Hatake…Nyonya Hatake…".

Anko tidak mempedulikan hingga ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ah, Anko…aku memanggilmu tau?". Ia berbalik dan mendapati pengarang buku favorit Kakashi ada di dekatnya. Anko melengos "Hhh, ya ada apa Pak Jiraiya?". Guru mesum itu tersenyum, "Hahahahahaha, Anko apa kau benar-benar sudah menjadi Nyonya Hatake?"

Anko melotot marah, "Lho? Maksud bapak apa? Jangan macam-macam ya? Nanti kulaporkan pada kepala sekolah Pak Hiruzen Sarutobi baru tahu rasa!".

Mendengar itu ekspresi Jiraiya cengir-cengir ga jelas "Oh Ya? Lalu kenapa di mejamu tulisan namanya jadi Hatake Anko bukan Mitarashi Anko?" sahutnya genit.

Anko melesat kembali ke ruang dosen dimana Kakashi sudah ada di sana sambil tersenyum, "Hai Anko! Kau tahu saja aku baru akan memberikanmu bunga mawar ini".

Anko akhirnya menjitak kepala pria bermasker itu, "Kakashi! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan papan nama di mejaku? Kenapa namanya jadi Hatake? Nama keluargaku Mitarashi! Kakashi bodoh!".

Melihatnya Kakashi tersenyum lagi, "Oh, benarkah? Kan aku kemarin udah melamarmu? Masa kau lupa?"sahutnya sambil memasang pose serius dan membaca buku Icha-icha paradisenya. Anko yang kesal lalu merebut buku itu, namun Kakashi bertindak lebih cepat sehingga ia berada di pelukan Kakashi.

"Oh, istriku kau mau ikut membacanya baiklah kita membaca sama-sama!"sahut Kakashi yang mempererat pelukannya agar Anko tidak terlepas. Anko berontak dan memukul perut Kakashi "Lepaskan dasar mesum bodoh! Aku bukan istrimu!" Kali ini buku kesayangan Kakashi ia rebut dan ia lemparkan keluar hingga ke muka kepala sekolah yang kebetulan berjalan di situ.

"E…Ehm!"Dehemnya. Anko terkaget, "Pak Hiruzen, saya minta maaf. Saya harus ke kelas dulu, permisi…."sahut Anko kabur. Mata Hiruzen memicing pada Kakashi, "Ya! pak kepala sekolah ada apa? Eh novelku?". Pak Hiruzen sudah memegang novel yang dilempar Anko padanya.

"Kakashi sudah berapa kali kubilang bacaan ini dilarang untuk dibawa ke sekolah?". Kakashi cengir-cengir ga jelas. "Maaf pak, saya tidak akan mengulanginya. Boleh kuminta lagi bukunya?".

Hiruzen menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mau menyerahkannya. Pantas saja, Anko mengadu padaku tentang tingkah anehmu itu. Jangan-jangan gara-gara buku ini. Jiraiya kelewatan… Beraninya menyebarkan buku ini pada guru-guru disini".

Mata Kakashi berkaca-kaca, "Bu…bukuku…!"sahutnya lemas saat Hiruzen pergi. Pria itu berhenti sejenak lalu berkata, "Kakashi, sebentar lagi ada pelatihan guru-guru. Aku ingin kau mengikuti pelatihan itu, pelatihan itu sekitar 2 minggu dan kau harus bersiap-siap"lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

[Kakashi POV]

Eh? Pelatihan lagi? Dasar, kepala sekolah menyebalkan..bagaimana ini? Anko saja belum menerima pernyataan cintaku dan sekarang aku harus siap-siap pelatihan...Tapi tunggu, biasanya kan yang ikut pelatihan ada 2 orang….aku harus tanya siapa yang ikut siapa tahu Anko diikutkan juga hihihihihihihihi…..lumayan pedekate…

[END Kakashi POV]

Anko selesai mengajar dan menemukan Yamanaka Ino sendirian di sana. Ia menegurnya, "Ino…sedang apa kau di sini? Tumben sendirian?". Ino kaget, "Ah tidak bu….Ibu sendiri sendirian? Ga bareng Pak Kakashi?"sindirnya.

Anko sedikit kaget disindir seperti itu, "Ino…ino, Pak Kakashi sedang ada kelas…Kamu belum jawab pertanyaan ibu, mengapa kamu sendirian di sini? Biasanya kamu selalu bersama Shikamaru dan Choji kan?"

Ino tersenyum miris, "Pengen aja sendiri sekali-kali….Oh, ya bu. Bagaimana perasaan ibu pada Pak Kakashi?". Anko tersentak, "Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu Ino? Apa kau menyukai Pak Kakashi? Ingat Ino, hubungan guru dan murid terlarang…coba kau cari orang yang seumur denganmu ya?"saran Anko.

"Hahahahahahahaha, bu Anko lucu deh. Aku ga suka sama Pak Kakashi, dia terlihat mesum dengan buku Icha-Ichanya hanya aku mengerti perasaannya"sahut Ino dengan tampang sedih.

Anko duduk di samping Ino, "Maksudmu?". Ino memeluk Anko, "Bu, aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri…Shikamaru tapi dia kayanya ga punya perasaan padaku, itulah maksudku aku mengerti perasaan pak Kakashi yang ngejar-ngejar bu Anko."

Anko sebenarnya ingin marah tapi ia merasakan bajunya basah, 'Duh, ni anak lagi patah hati rupanya' pikir Anko. "Ssssh, udah jangan nangis….sabar ya? Kamu gak perlu mikirin hal seperti itu lagi…oke? Hidup ini masih panjang, masih ada kejutan-kejutan lain yang menunggu kita dan itu harus dihadapi"

Tak lama suara Kakashi berteriak dari sana, "Yo, istriku…ini kubawakan bunga untukmu….". Anko mendelik bosan, "Yah, seperti yang satu itu…"sambil menunjuk sahabat stalkernya itu sambil pergi tergesa-gesa. Ino tertawa, "Wah, Pak Kakashi romantis sekali…..terima aja bu Anko!" teriak Ino karena Anko sudah keburu pergi.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi yang baru selesai dari mengajar di kelas melihat Asuma dan Kurenai berjalan berdua di lorong sekolah. Ia lagi-lagi menggoda mereka, "Asuma…Sebaiknya kau melamarnya saja…Kulihat Kurenai sangat berbinar-binar bila di dekatmu…atau perlu kuberikan koleksi bacaanku agar kau tahu cara menyenangkan wanita?"

Muka Asuma dan Kurenai memerah, Kurenai langsung pergi duluan, "Kakashi….jangan membuatku malu! Urus saja Nyonya Hatake mu itu yang sampai sekarang tidak jelas statusnya…"sahut Asuma sedikit geram.

Kakashi melengos, "Itulah masalahnya Asuma, dia belum menjawab lamaranku. Sepertinya dia memang tidak suka padaku. Hhhhh….".

Asuma menepuk lengannya, "Hahahahaha, katanya buku mesummu itu membantumu mencari pasangan. Nyatanya bahkan menemukan satu nyonya Hatake saja kau tidak bisa. Menurutku wajar saja dia ragu, bacaanmu karangan pak Jiraiya dan pasti kau melamarnya dengan hampir menciumnya kan?".

Kakashi kaget, "Bagaimana kau tahu?". Asuma menepuk pundaknya lalu meninggalkannya. Tentu saja ia tahu, ia pernah curi-curi mendengar pembicaraan Anko yang sedang kesal pada pacarnya.

Pak Jiraiya dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia cukup terkejut hasil karyanya ada di sana, "Wow, aku tidak menyangka Pak Kepala Sekolah menyukai hasil kerjaku..ku kira hanya Kakashi saja yang mau….".

Hiruzen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mantan muridnya ini tidak berubah tetap saja mesum dan GR seperti biasanya. Ia ingat dulu salah satu muridnya yang lain, Tsunade menghajarnya habis-habisan karena mengomentari bentuk tubuh gadis itu.

"Jiraiya…aku mengerti kau sudah jadi pengarang buku yang terkenal. Tapi tidak begini caranya…masa guru di sekolah ini kau berikan buku seperti ini? Jangan-jangan udah ada murid yang kau berikan juga ya?"tegur kepala sekolah itu.

Jiraiya senyum-senyum ga jelas, "Er..ada", mata kepala sekolah langsung melotot. "Ta…tapi Naruto tidak tertarik kok…Dia mencela bukuku, kurasa hanya Kakashi saja yang bisa kubuat tertarik dengan novelku ini". Mata kepala sekolah masih saja menatapnya, "Jiraiya, sebagai kepala sekolah aku menegurmu. Bila sekali lagi kau masih menyebarkan buku ini maka kau harus keluar dari sekolah ini. Mengerti?"

Guru senior ini mengangguk, namun sebelum keluar kepala sekolah itu menambahkan tegurannya "Jangan menggoda murid-murid lagi…ingat umur…, kau bukan seperti Tsunade yang tahu rahasia awet muda dari kedokteran". Jiraiya tertawa saja sebelum menutup pintu.

Kakashi bertemu dengan Jiraiya dan mengadukan tentang buku yang hilang. Akhirnya oleh guru seniornya itu, buku itu diberikan lagi dengan syarat bahwa ia harus sembunyi-sembunyi membacanya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memberikan 1 buku lain yaitu Icha-icha Paradise edisi terbaru dengan sampul bergaris-garis hitam-putih.

Tentu saja Kakashi langsung menyembunyikannya dalam tasnya dan berterima kasih pada guru senior itu. Setelahnya ia masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengambil surat tugas untuk pelatihannya dan bertanya, "Pak, apa saya pergi sendiri ke sana? Jika boleh saya ingin usul, kalo yang ikut adalah…".

Belum sempat ia menjawab, pak kepala sekolah itu sudah lebih dahulu menyela, "Kakashi, aku memutuskan bahwa kau akan pergi dengan seseorang dalam pelatihan itu untuk mewakili sekolah kita. Dia adalah….."

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu terputus karena seseorang baru masuk. Yang masuk adalah Morino Ibiki, guru kimia senior atasan Anko. "Permisi, saya mau meminta surat izin untuk pelatihan pak". Seketika Kakashi pucat, ia tahu tandanya ia akan pergi dengan pria paling horror di sekolah.

Morino Ibiki, seorang guru kimia yang sangat tegas dan galak. Konon katanya ia adalah mantan preman yang kemudian berhenti lalu menjadi guru karena teguran Pak Hiruzen. Ia juga supervisor Anko saat mereka baru pertama masuk. Kakashi mengerti mengapa sahabat yang ia sukai bertambah keras kepala.

"Nah, Kakashi kau sudah tahu kan siapa yang akan pergi denganmu? O ya, Ibiki kalian berdua yang akan mewakili sekolah kita dalam mengikuti pelatihan itu". Ibiki menatap kesal pada Kakashi,

"Hmm! Pak Kepala sekolah mengapa aku harus pergi dengan anak ini? Mengapa tidak dengan Anko saja? Kurasa Anko lebih bertanggung jawab daripada guru tukang telat ini." Rutuknya sebal.

Kepala sekolah itu mengelus janggutnya, "Ah itu sudah kupertimbangkan…Kau adalah guru senior yang berkualitas, Ibiki. Orang-orang banyak segan padamu karena pengabdianmu itu tapi kurasa kita harus memiliki jiwa muda seperti Kakashi ini. Lagipula ia sangat bagus dalam improvisasi mengajar"tepuknya pada pundak Kakashi.

"Kalian berdua baik-baiklah selama di sana, ingat kalian berdua adalah perwakilan sekolah…". Ibiki meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah kepala sekolah menyerahkannya surat beserta tiket keberangkatan 2 hari ke depan.

"Sabarlah Kakashi…Ini juga termasuk caramu mendekati Anko". Kakashi mendelik kaget tapi kepala sekolah itu hanya memberikan surat beserta tiketnya sambil berkedip padanya.

Kakashi berjalan ke ruangannya dan berjalan menuju meja miliknya dan Anko. Di meja Anko ada foto dirinya dan Anko tengah berangkulan. Ia tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Gara-gara ia terlalu lama melamun, Anko yang masuk menjahili dirinya. Anko langsung melepas maskernya dan terlihatlah wajah tampan Kakashi yang sering tertutup masker.

"Wow! Kakashi sebenarnya kau lebih mudah mendapatkan seorang wanita kalau masker milikmu ini dilepas tahu. Hahaha…"goda Anko. Jujur saja, ia masih saja sering terpesona bila melihat wajah tampan sahabatnya itu. Ia jarang melihat wajah langsung itu lantaran sering ditutup oleh masker, entah apa maksudnya. Ia hanya sesekali melihatnya bila ia tengah mengunjungi pria itu di apartemennya

Kakashi tersentak dari lamunannya, ia mengerling nakal ke arah Anko. "Hmm, ternyata istriku ini udah mulai berani ya?"sahutnya sambil melekat ke arah Anko. Sebelum ia hampir memeluk Anko, Ibiki datang dan merusak suasana.

"E…ehm"batuknya hingga memisahkan mereka. Anko langsung menyembunyikan masker Kakashi itu. Ibiki cukup bingung karena ia tidak pernah melihat wajah langsung Kakashi tapi ia tahu juniornya itu hanya punya satu kawan yang sedang duduk dengannya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kakashi.

"Anko, kemari sebentar…Aku ingin kau mengurus kelas-kelas yang aku tinggalkan. Aku akan pergi bersama sahabat kesayanganmu itu selama 2 minggu untuk mengikuti pelatihan. Ini detail pengajaran tiap kelas"sahutnya sambil menyodorkan catatan-catatan ke meja Anko.

Ia pun mendekat ke arah Kakashi sambil berbisik, "Hei…jangan ganggu juniorku dengan menggodanya sembarangan…Dasar Pervert, bila ia mengadu sekali lagi pada kepala sekolah dan aku tahu maka aku yang akan menghajarmu…Mengerti?".

Kakashi memasang wajah tenangnya, dan mengangguk tenang sambil tersenyum. Ibiki lalu berlalu dari situ dan meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi. Anko menegurnya, "Ah, ternyata kau disuruh pelatihan bareng Pak Ibiki ya? Kenapa kau ga bilang? Pantas saja kau aneh padaku belakangan ini…Kau mau aku membujuk Pak Ibiki agar tidak keras padamu kan? Duh, Kakashi itu susah sekali…satu-satunya cara hanyalah menghadapi pak Ibiki…"

"Aaaarrgh"Kakashi mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sekarang jadinya Anko makin salah sangka tapi ia cukup senang karena Anko kembali dekat padanya tanpa harus ia kejar-kejar lagi. Kini Anko tengah menyeretnya ke arah kantin dengan alasan ia akan menghibur Kakashi.

Seluruh siswa/siswi terkejut karena Anko berjalan bersama Kakashi tanpa masker. Sakura mengintip dari ruang kelas kaget karena guru kesayangannya itu tidak memakai masker. Dengan tergesa ia minta izin ke kamar mandi untuk membuntuti pasangan itu. "Wow, aku ga nyangka Pak Kakashi setampan itu."

Lima menit kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi dan kantin semakin ramai, terutama karena para siswi yang memperhatikan ekspresi depresi Kakashi yang herannya menjadi daya tarik (Mungkin karena wajahnya terlalu lama ditutupi masker).

Kurenai yang baru saja selesai memberikan nilai untuk ulangan umum heran melihat ada siswa histeris yang menuju kantin. Saat ia mengikuti pandangan mereka, tampaklah Kakashi yang sedang bergurau dengan Anko dan fakta Kakashi gak pake masker!.

Ia sempat terpesona sebelum ia merasakan orang di belakangnya menegurnya, "Kurenai…sepertinya Kakashi makin terkenal aja ya?"dengan nada sedikit cemburu. Asuma tahu karena Kurenai cukup kagum dengan pemandangan yang ia tatap tapi lama kelamaan Kurenai tertawa.

"Jangan cepat mengambil kesimpulan, Asuma. Yang aku nikahi adalah dirimu bukan tukang telat itu. Ayo kita susul mereka sebelum mereka menjadi bulan-bulanan karena murid ngiler dengan wajah tukang telat itu…" Asuma tersenyum kecil dengan perkataan Kurenai itu.

Kakashi masih memandang Anko yang terus-menerus bercerita tentang pengalamannya bersama seniornya itu agar Kakashi bisa bertahan selama 2 minggu bersamanya.

"O..ya, kau tahu seminggu pertama aku masuk dia sangat keras sekali! Dia sangat disiplin. Untung aku tidak pernah telat sepertimu! O ya, Pak Ibiki itu sebenarnya tidak suka dibantah lho….kamu hati-hati ya kalo beradu argument dengannya. Tenang saja kalo kudoakan kamu pulang hidup-hidup kok!" sahut Anko panjang lebar.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut namun tak lama ada suara lain, "Permisi, Pak Kakashi dan Bu Anko kami duduk di sini ya?". Anko mengangguk saja dan terus menyabarkan Kakashi yang menyesali nasibnya pergi dengan pria paling horror di sekolah mereka.

Tak disadari meja mereka sudah penuh dengan para siswi yang berebut tempat dekat dengan pasangan itu, atau lebih tepatnya melihat lebih dekat wajah Kakashi tanpa masker.

Bisik-bisik siswi pun semakin kedengaran, "Duh, cakep banget Pak Kakashi…Kenapa dia pake masker sih di sekolah"kata salah satu murid. "Iya, kira-kira Pak Kakashi sudah punya pacar belum ya?"Tanya siswi satunya. "Hei, kalian! Pacaran dengan guru itu gak boleh tahu!"tegur Sakura yang datang dari arah belakang. Kawanan siswi itu pun tidak menghiraukannya hingga Sakura berusaha masuk di antara jejeran itu sehingga mereka marah karena diganggu.

"Wah, Pak Kakashi dan Bu Anko kencan ya? Tumben banget ga sembunyi-sembunyi…"sahut Sakura hingga mengagetkan murid-murid di situ. Anko yang sadar akan suasana itu lalu tersenyum gugup, "Sakura! Kami tidak kencan tahu! Ugh, ayo Kakashi kita pergi saja dari sini!"sahutnya sambil menarik tangan Kakashi.

Mereka berjalan hingga bertemu dengan pasangan Asuma-Kurenai. "Kakashi, aku tidak menyangka kau akan membuka maskermu juga" kata Asuma. Kakashi langsung memeriksa wajahnya dan baru sadar ia tidak memakai masker dari tadi. Pantas saja semua siswi mengerumuni meja mereka tadi.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…sekali-sekali Asuma! Lagian aku heran, mukanya ditutupin pake masker padahal wajahnya baik-baik saja tuh. Buktinya banyak banget siswi yang mandangin dia terus!"sahut Anko menyindir. Melihat itu, Kakashi tersenyum nakal, "Aku baru tahu kau menyukaiku tanpa masker Anko, kalau begitu kau menerima lamaranku?".

Anko langsung meninggalkan Kakashi saat itu juga setelah memasangkan maskernya lagi dengan paksa sambil memukul lengannya. Kakashi mengaduh kesakitan sedangkan Asuma dan Kurenai tersenyum kecil. Kurenai berkata, "Kudengar kau akan mengikuti pelatihan lusa, dengan siapa kau pergi?"sambil berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Asuma menangkap ekspresi kecewa Kakashi dibalik maskernya, "Dari ekspresimu pasti bukan Anko kan?". Kakashi mengangguk kecil, "Aku pergi dengan guru paling horror di sekolah. Coba tebak siapa?". Asuma terbahak-bahak karena ia tahu benar dengan siapa yang dimaksud Kakashi, "Ha? Maksudmu Kau pergi dengan Pak Ibiki, senior Anko?". Kakashi hanya diam saja mendengar ia diejek terus-menerus.

Kakashi duduk di mejanya sambil melihat Anko yang tengah memakan makan siangnya di kantor. "Kenapa tidak makan saja di kantin?"sahut Kakashi. Anko mendelik "Lelucon milikmu tidak lucu Kakashi…kau tidak perlu berbuat aneh seperti itu hanya karena kau pergi dengan Pak Ibiki. Lagipula apa kau tidak liat bagaimana penuhnya kantin tadi karena mereka ingin melihat wajahmu tanpa masker itu?"

Kakashi diam-diam tersenyum kecil, ia tau Anko cemburu tapi tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. "Yah, terserahlah. Boleh aku mencoba bekalmu?". Anko langsung mengambil bekalnya dan menyembunyikannya tapi Kakashi jauh lebih lincah dan langsung memakan onigiri itu. "Hmmm, enak sekali…"


	3. Chapter 3

Seseorang mendatangi mereka, Yamato guru lain yang juga mengajar biologi. Ia adalah adik angkatan Kakashi. "Senpai, kudengar senpai akan pergi pelatihan selama 2 minggu dan kepala sekolah memintaku untuk menggantikanmu". Kakashi menoleh dan mengangguk, "Hai Yamato…Ah kau selalu tampak tegang saja. Lemaskan badanmu seperti ini". Kakashi lalu menyentuh pundak adik kelasnya itu hingga membuatnya rileks.

"Ini bahannya, jangan membuat anak-anak terlalu ketakutan ya? Hmm, mungkin Naruto boleh tapi jangan berlebihan". Yamato mengangguk lalu tiba-tiba memasang muka seramnya, "Baik senpaiiii….". Anko mengerutkan keningnya, "Wajah yang aneh…tapi cukup menarik bila menghadapi anak-anak nakal".

Kakashi mengangguk, "Kau benar…dia sebelumnya adalah guru BP termuda di sini sebelum diberikan kesempatan mengajar. Kelebihannya adalah mukanya yang kadang-kadang menakutkan itu. Kurasa Naruto akan senang melihatnya lagi…hahahahahahaha" sahutnya sambil membayangkan muka Naruto yang ketakutan melihat guru biologi penggantinya.

Anko mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ha? Jadi dia dulu pernah memberikan konseling Naruto ya? Hmm, syukurlah paling tidak ia sekarang tidak begitu sembarangan…Heran kenapa aku ga pernah diajak jadi guru BP ya? Padahal aku kan suka melihat wajah anak nakal yang ketakutan itu…hahahahahahah!"sahutnya

Kakashi malah berbisik, "Hmm, kurasa kalau kau yang masuk malah akan membuat semua anak-anak nakal langsung pindah sekolah Anko…karena kau begitu menakutkan". Aku melirik dengan tatapan pembunuh, "Apa! Beraninya kau!". Anko kembali beradu mulut dengan Kakashi gara-gara komentarnya yang aneh itu.

Di sela-sela itu, Kakashi berhenti dan mengeluarkan buku Icha-Icha Paradise edisi terbaru dari Jiraiya tadi. "Eh! Kau ini, bukannya pak kepala sekolah marah kau membawanya….". Kakashi mengangguk, "Iya, beliau bahkan sempat menyitanya tapi untunglah pak Jiraiya sendiri yang mengamankan. Sebagai sahabat, boleh aku minta tolong?"sahutnya serius.

Tatapan mata Kakashi yang dalam itu cukup bikin Anko dag dig dug ga jelas. "A..APA!"sahutnya setengah membentak. Kakashi menyerahkan buku itu ke tangan Anko "Aku titip buku ini ya?"sambil tersenyum lagi.

Anko hampir melempar buku itu jika Kakashi tidak menahan tangannya lagi, "Aku mohon…Aku tidak bisa membawanya karena pelatihanku bersama Pak Ibiki. Jadi bisakah aku mempercayakan salah satu benda kesayanganku padamu? Kau bisa mengembalikannya saat aku pulang nanti. Bagaimana?"

Anko memandang jijik buku itu, "Ugh, aku heran…apa sih yang bikin kau suka dari buku Pak Jiraiya yang tukang intip itu? Rasanya tidak mungkin ada yang bagus dari buku novel porno ini". Ia menatap sahabatnya lagi dan kali ini ia mencubit hidung yang sebagian tertutup masker itu, "Dasaaaaar! Kakashi kau harus memastikan kau pulang hidup-hidup tanpa dihajar Pak Ibiki agar aku bisa menyerahkan buku ini lagi. Awas kalo tidak….Apartemenmu kujadikan sarang ular bersama paman Orochimaru".

Kakashi bergidik ngeri tapi ia mengangguk juga. "Baiklah Anko kalau gitu kita pelukan dulu…". Kakashi langsung berakhir di lantai gara-gara Anko mendorongnya keras…"Yare…yare….susah sekali mendekatinya. Padahal dia sudah lama mengenalku."

Di hari keberangkatan, Kakashi tampak sedang tidak bersemangat terutama karena pasangan dalam pelatihannya adalah Ibiki. Sepanjang perjalanan Ibiki menatap Kakashi sinis dan hal itu membuat Kakashi tidak nyaman. Untung saja hari ini ia tidak telat karena Anko berbaik hati membangunkannya, ehm salah maksudnya adalah meneleponnya dan membentaknya untuk bangun.

Susah sekali mendapat perhatian dari Morino ini, karena sepanjang perjalanan ia malah dicuekin. Satu-satunya yang masuk dalam pembicaraan ini hanyalah tentang Anko. "Kakashi, mengapa kau menggoda juniorku hah? Apa kau tidak liat wanita itu begitu disiplin dan dirimu yang tukang telat itu benar-benar seperti air dan minyak…tidak bisa menyatu"sindir Ibiki.

Kakashi santai saja menanggapi walau dalam hati ia cukup marah, "Yah begitulah, mungkin karena hal itu adalah fenomena opposite attraction. Seperti dalam kimia, proton dan elektron saling tarik menarik bukan?". Wajah Ibiki menegang lalu berkata, "Kau masih junior jadi selama pelatihan kau akan kuawasi dengan ketat, awas jika kau sampai membawa buku pak Jiraiya ke ruang pelatihan!"sahutnya dengan horor. Kakashi tersenyum maklum, "Yare-yare, Anko benar-benar hebat bisa dekat dengan senior seperti Pak Ibiki….". Mereka berdua melangkah menuju tempat pelatihan yang dituju.

Sementara itu Anko duduk merenungi meja sebelahnya yang kosong, "Fuuuf, akhirnya si pengganggu tidak ada". Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia cukup kaget dan melihat junior Kakashi si Yamato mengamatinya. "Ada apa Yamato? Wajahmu tampak aneh…".

Anko melihat wajah seram Yamato terpampang di depannya, "Anko…Senpai Kakashi menyebalkan….ia membuatku tidak tidur dengan memberikan setumpuk ulangan yang harus diperiksa…Ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Bisakah, kau membantuku menyiram bonsai mini milikku di belakang sekolah?". Anko sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi melihat wajah kuyu namun seram dari junior Kakashi, Anko merasa kasihan dan setuju membantu.

Ternyata yang dimaksud adalah pohon bonsai setinggi pinggang, Anko menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sih namanya bukan bonsai lagi…Tapi ga papalah…kan Cuma nyiram." Ia akhirnya menyiram tanaman itu dengan senang hati lalu kembali ke kantor sambil melihat Yamato sudah tidur di meja Kakashi.

Di sampingnya tertumpuk kertas-kertas ulangan yang sudah dikoreksi. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu mendapat nilai jelek. Terdapat tanda lingkaran merah pada nilainya dan pesan untuk konsultasi padanya sepulang sekolah. Anko terkikik melihat guru yang kecapekan itu.

Tiba-tiba Yamato sudah terbangun dengan ekspresi menyeramkannya dan menatap Anko. "Anko-san, jangan sembarangan melihat urusan orang nanti senpai malah benci padamu….". Anko terkejut dan langsung menjitak wajah seram Yamato. "Ugh, dasar kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan! Kau juga berbohong padaku, kau bilang itu bonsai mini tapi tingginya sudah setinggi pinggangku".

Seketika wajah adik kelas Kakashi itu berubah, "hahahaha, maafkan aku Anko san…aku masih menganggap pohon itu bonsai kok". Anko duduk disebelahnya, "Ekspresimu lucu sekali…o ya, kulihat kau suka sekali dengan tanaman. Apa itu hobimu?" tanyanya. Yamato mengangguk, Tak lama terdengarlah suara pot pecah seperti dilempar sesuatu, Yamato lalu segera keluar dan mendapati bahwa salah satu tanaman kesayangannya pecah gara-gara bola yang dilempar seseorang. Naruto muncul dengan ketakutan,

Anko terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto yang mendadak pucat melihat wajah Yamato yang super menyeramkan itu. Oh, tidak hanya itu ternyata ujung-ujung Kiba juga ikut dihukum karena Akamaru peliharaan Kiba datang berlari entah darimana dan langsung buang air di atas tanaman yang potnya di pecahkan tadi. Mereka akhirnya dihukum membersihkan gudang olahraga oleh Yamato. Guy yang melihat itu malah ikut-ikutan menyemangati kedua anak itu karena ia berpikir mereka melakukannya untuk_**masa muda yang bersemangat**_. Buat mereka hari itu adalah hari terburuk sedunia.

Read and rev ya…ini masih to be continue kok…wkwkwkwkwkwk, tar kakashinya kita munculin lagi ya..tapi nanti aja…


	4. Chapter 4

Keadaan Kakashi saat pelatihan membuat dirinya gerah. Hampir sepanjang hari Ibiki tampak seperti mengawasinya bahkan ketika ia sedang berbincang dengan peserta yang lain, pria bermasker itu tampak seperti dimata-matai. Meski begitu, ia tetap memperlakukan Ibiki dengan penuh hormat, meski dalam diskusi pendapat mereka sering bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Kakashi sangat merindukan Anko padahal baru saja sehari tidak bertemu, selain itu ia juga cemas karena 2 minggu pelatihan ini ia tidak membawa buku Icha-icha paradise kesukaannya. Tentu saja, itu berkat saran pak kepala sekolah yang mengatakan bahwa ini demi merebut perhatian Anko.

Kakashi lagi-lagi menghembuskan napasnya saat ia mendapati pak Ibiki yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam mengikuti pelatihan ini. "Anak muda, kau akan menjadi tua lebih cepat bila kau seperti ini terus. Kita berdua adalah utusan sekolah, jangan membuatku malu di depan mereka…" Serentak bulu kuduk Kakashi merinding mendengar suara pak Ibiki itu. Astaga. Apa yang ia pikirkan, pak Ibiki pasti sangat marah…ia lalu ingat pesan Anko bahwa Pak Ibiki suka dengan orang yang bekerja keras. Kakashi mengangguk walau sedikit ketakutan saat pria itu mendekat padanya.

"Hhhhhh, aku tidak percaya. Juniorku yang galak itu memiliki teman yang aneh sepertimu. Tukang telat, pervert dan suka malas-malasan, mengapa Anko tidak pacaran dengan Kabuto saja ya?". Kakashi terkejut mendengar penjelasan Ibiki itu, ia memandang Ibiki bingung.

"Huh? Kau tidak usah memandang aku dengan pandangan aneh begitu Kakashi. Kabuto adalah asisten paman Anko, Orochimaru. Guru biologi pendahulumu. Ia keluar dari sekolah karena ia merasa tidak bebas untuk melakukan eksperimen dengan ular-ularnya dan satu-satunya yang mau adalah Kabuto". Kakashi mengangguk bego di depannya.

"Aku tidak berkata bahwa aku sempurna untuk Anko tapi aku akan berjuang untuk membuat dirinya jatuh cinta padaku. Senior…"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pada Ibiki. Ibiki hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Anko sudah seperti adikku sendiri, melihat dirinya yang sangat disiplin bergaul dengan dirimu yang aneh dan tukang telat. Aku tidak rela….lebih baik aku saja yang jadi pacarnya daripada kau yang jadi sahabatnya."sahut Ibiki pelan sebelum tidur.

"Wuu aaapaaaaa?"Kakashi tersentak begitu mendengar pengakuan dari senior Anko itu. Ia pun mengingat perkataan Anko bahwa Pak Ibiki sangat peduli padanya dan menganggapnya seperti kakak sendiri. Kakashi menggerutu dalam hati, "Sial, ternyata galak-galak begitu, bisa menarik perhatian pak Ibiki. Aku harus waspada, jangan-jangan juniorku juga bisa jatuh cinta padanya."pikirnya serius.

Mau tidak mau, malam itu Kakashi mengirim SMS pada Anko. Isi SMSnya seperti ini, "_My Sweet wife, how are u_? Do u miss me?". Ya ampun isi SMS itu sangat gombal hingga Anko terbahak-bahak. "Dasar Kakashi, ada-ada saja…Pasti Pak Ibiki memarahinya. Baiklah kubalas…". Anko langsung menulis balasan SMS untuk sahabat genitnya itu, "_Heh, dasar!_ _Aku ini shbtmu tau…Kenapa bhsmu spt itu? Apa Pk Ibiki memarahimu? Jgn nyerah tau…Pak Ibiki itu ska dgn mereka yg bisa membuktkan dri mrk…._"tulisnya. Kakashi yang membaca SMS itu tersenyum, terlepas dari penolakan terhadap lamarannya Anko tetap menjadi sahabatnya yang bisa membuatnya kuat.

Anko senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kisah malam itu. "Anko san, kenapa anda melamun?"suara di samping membuatnya terkejut. Ternyata Yamato sudah ada di sampingnya. "Pagi Yamato, bagaimana harimu? Apa kau sudah siap masuk ke kelas Naruto? Oh, Aku tidak sabar liat mukanya yang pucat saat melihat ekspresimu…hehehe". Yamato tersenyum tipis, ia baru sadar bahwa orang di sampingnya ini mirip seperti dirinya super killer. Pantas saja, Kakashi menyukainya. Yah, Yamato sepertinya tahu bahwa Kakashi punya kepribadian masochist. Oke, itu diluar cerita…kita lanjutkan saja.

Benar saja, ketika Yamato melangkah ke kelas Naruto untuk membagikan hasil ulangan, anak itu tampak pucat. "Gu..guru Yamato. Meng…mengapa anda ada di sini?"tanyanya. Yamato tersenyum ramah, "Anak-anak selama 2 minggu saya akan bersama kalian untuk mengajar biologi menggantikan pak Kakashi yang sedang pelatihan". Serentak sekelas pada ribut, sebagian meributkan mengapa pengganti pak Kakashi adalah guru seram seperti Yamato sedangkan sebagian besar murid wanita mengeluhkan mereka kehilangan waktu mencuri-curi pandang wajah tampan yang sempat terlihat dibalik masker beberapa waktu lalu.

Tentu saja, Naruto mendapatkan ganjarannya di ruangan guru setelah pulang sekolah. Anko diam-diam mengintip bagaimana Yamato mengajar kembali bahasan soal-soal ulangan yang tidak dimengerti Naruto. Ketika anak itu merasa bosan maka Yamato memamerkan wajah ajaibnya yang seram pada Naruto, tentu saja anak itu ketakutan setengah mati. Anko kasihan juga melihatnya, jadi ia membawakan sebungkus ramen agar iaa semangat. Yah itu semua juga dari saran Guru sosiologi Iruka, yang merupakan tetangga anak itu.

Yamato menyetujui usul Anko dan membuat Naruto mendengarkan pengajarannya di kantor dengan hadiah bahwa ia akan mendapatkan semangkok ramen jumbo. Naruto yang punya kelemahan ramen itu mau tidak mau berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Kendati harus bertahan dengan guru seaneh dan sekiller Yamato. Setelah 2 jam disiksa, Naruto lega bisa mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya dan Yamato terbebas dari rasa terbebannya. "Fuuh, aku heran mengapa Kakashi senpai bisa bertahan dengan anak aneh itu. Padahal dulu ia orang yang keras.".

Anko tertarik dengan perkataan Yamato itu. "Oh ya? Memangnya dia dulu seperti apa?"tanyanya penasaran. Yamato langsung gugup dan pergi meninggalkan Anko di kantor sendiri. Anko yang penasaran lagi-lagi berusaha mencari jawabannya. Ia mendapatkannya dari rival terbesar Kakashi, Guy setelah diming-imingi dan sedikit dibujuk bahwa ia ingin mendengar nostalgia mereka.

Kata Guy, ia sudah mengamati Kakashi sejak dulu. Kakashi dulunya adalah orang yang amat disiplin dan keras. Ia juga menjadi incaran para gadis karena ketampanannya apalagi dulu ia belum memakai masker. Anko baru tahu itu karena ia baru mengenal Kakashi saat SMA kelas 3. Ia memiliki 2 sahabat lain yaitu Obito dan Rin. Obito yang tukang telat sering menjadi bulan-bulanan Kakashi yang menghukumnya untuk bersih-bersih walau begitu Obito tidak begitu kecewa karena Rin selalu membantunya. Hingga suatu saat Obito kecelakaan mobil dan membuat dirinya koma 2 minggu. Tak disangka Rin yang saat itu menungguinya malah menceritakan perasaan sukanya pada Kakashi.

Obito yang saat itu sadar malah menjadi sakit hati. Kakashi lalu minta maaf pada Obito dan menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Rin. Sejak saat itu ia pindah dan tak disangka ia malah mengenakan masker. Nampaknya ini terjadi agar tidak ada lagi wanita yang sembarangan jatuh cinta padanya. Anko manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Guy. "Yah, begitulah Anko…sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi rival beratnya. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang bisa apa saja tanpa perlu kerja keras karena menurutku kerja keras adalah **masa muda yang menggebu**. Liat aku, masih terlihat muda, kan?"sambil memberikan pose andalannya. Anko mengangguk sambil menutup matanya yang silau karena kilauan semangat dari gigi Guy.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Guy, ia mengerti mengapa sekarang sifat pria itu berubah sama sekali. Pantas saja ia mau menangani anak seperti Naruto tanpa marah-marah, mungkin karena ia teringat dengan sahabatnya, Obito yang kata Guy sangat periang mirip anak itu. Anko berpikir mungkin perilakunya yang sekarang terjadi karena rasa bersalahnya di masa lalu. Ya, ia memang ingat anak itu pertama kali sedikit kaku dan tertutup tapi rasanya bila dilihat sekarang Kakashi sudah menjadi guru yang luwes karena masih banyak juga wanita yang mau meliriknya meski sudah memakai masker untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Anko melirik ke arah buku favorit sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum. "Udahlah, hitung-hitung dia terhibur saat pulang". Ow, Anko ternyata menyampul buku Kakashi..CkCkCk….Anko meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa ia melakukannya untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu setelah pulang nanti, mengingat ia tidak membawa buku favoritnya sama sekali (Anko memastikannya dengan membantunya beres-beres sebelum pergi) dan juga karena pak Ibiki akan memarahinya habis-habisan selama pelatihan.

Di lain pihak, Kakashi dan Ibiki menjalani pelatihan yang penuh dengan kejutan seperti bertemunya lagi dirinya dengan Obito. Jika dulu Obito suka bercanda maka yang ada di depannya ini adalah Obito yang sangat serius. Ia sangat terlihat keras dan sangat berambisi. Kakashi menyapanya namun nampaknya Obito menghindarinya. Kakashi mengikuti pelatihan dengan apa adanya dirinya, ia memang masih memiliki sifat kerja kerasnya hanya saja ia jauh lebih santai dan penuh dengan canda sehingga para peserta lain sangat kagum padanya. Ibiki yang bersamanya juga sangat disegani oleh rekan-rekan yang lain karena sifat kerasnya namun juga perencanaan yang sangat baik dalam menganalisis kasus pengajaran.

Kakashi penasaran dengan Obito dan memutuskan untuk menemuinya malam itu. Ia keluar dan mendapati pria itu tengah duduk memandangi air terjun mini di tengah penginapan itu. "Kau sendirian saja Obito? Tidak baik lo, stress nanti kau cepat tua….hahahahahaha"sahutnya sambil menurunkan maskernya. Obito menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi di sana, "Apa? Jadi kau Kakashi yang super duper strict itu? Aneh sekali sifatmu sekarang berubah?".

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, Obito…jujur aku ingin minta maaf karena terakhir kali kita bertemu aku membuatmu celaka dan Rin…". Obito menggeleng, "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas hal itu…..itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan mengapa kau memakai masker? Apa hal itu karena Rin juga?". Kakashi lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Aku…aku tidak mau menarik perhatian wanita dari kekasihnya hanya karena wajahku ini, Obito….Aku cukup merasa bersalah padamu setelah Rin menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kau siuman. Oleh karena itu, aku pergi dan memakai masker ini. Kau masih marah padaku?".

Obito memandang langit dan menghembuskan napas panjang, "Jujur, aku masih menyimpan sedikit dendam padamu tapi karena kau menjelaskannya malam ini. Aku sedikit lega, tapi boleh kutahu saat kau meninggalkan kami dan pindah apa kau menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan Rin?"

Sejujurnya Obito sedikit dag dig dug mendengar jawaban Kakashi karena ketika Kakashi pindah, Rin mencoba untuk membuka hatinya pada dirinya tapi Obito tidak tenang bila mengetahui Kakashi memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Rin. Kakashi nampaknya menangkap kegelisahan Obito "Tidak Obito, aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Justru aku pindah agar aku tidak melukai perasaannya dengan berada di sampingnya. Kaulah yang berhak ada di sampingnya. Jadi apa kau lega?". Obito mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kakashi, temanmu yang senior berkata kau tukang telat dan pervert. Apa maksudnya?". Kakashi tersenyum misterius sambil ngeles, "Ya, kau tahu aku sering tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan dan kadang-kadang aku membantu orang yang nyasar di jalan itu saja. Soal pervert, hehehehehehe, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Obito". Obito memandangnya aneh, "Jangan katakan kau menyukai ICha-icha paradise juga sama sepertiku, kau tahu Rin sangat kesal dan langsung membuang buku itu saat menemukannya". Mata Kakashi melonjak, "Apa? Jadi kau suka dengan buku itu? Kita berdua sama ya? Aku juga suka membacanya dan membawanya kemanapun tapi aku takut disita jadi aku tidak membawa buku itu ke sini."

Obito melotot, "Kakashi jangan-jangan selain menyembunyikan wajahmu masker itu juga untuk menutupi nosebleedmu saat membaca buku itu ya?"sahut Obito riang. Kakashi mengangguk-angguk cepat.

Dasar duo pecinta ICha-icha, nampaknya Jiraiya senang sekali mengetahui ada satu lagi fans fanatik bukunya. Di tempat lain Jiraiya bersin-bersin 4 kali. "Kyaaaa…ada yang ngintiiiiiip"sahut perempuan dari balik toilet. Jiraiya pun berusaha kabur sambil mengelus dada. "Sial kalo begini, kapan keluar yang terbaru dong? Andai saja Kakashi berhasil melamar Anko dan menikahinya. Kan lumayan dapat inspirasi gratis dari pembaca setia…."bisiknya sendiri. Ugh dasar author mesum. Untung saja Anko tidak ada disitu, jika ya mungkin ia akan menghukum pria mata keranjang itu dengan ular piton peliharaannya dulu.


	5. Chapter 5

2 minggu berlalu dengan cepat, sejak pertemuannya dengan Obito di malam itu mereka kembali akrab. Selain itu, Kakashi juga mengetahui rahasia lain Obito bahwa ia adalah anggota klub musik legendaris Akatsuki dengan nama samaran Tobi. Kakashi terkekeh sendiri saat Obito mengeluarkan gayanya saat menjadi Tobi, pasalnya Obito akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil dibalik topeng lolipop warna orange itu sambil berkata terus-menerus "Tobi anak baik" berulang-ulang. Tentu saja hal ini dilakukan saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Kakashi tersenyum ternyata masih ada jiwa kekanakan Tobi yang melekat.

Morino Ibiki masih saja memberikannya death glare jika Kakashi dianggap terlalu sembarangan tapi perlahan ia mulai menerima cara berpikir Kakashi walau ia tidak menampilkannya terang-terangan setelah dalam suatu waktu cara pemecahan masalahnya tidak bisa terpakai. Sebagai gantinya, setiap malam ia terus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak rela membiarkan Anko berpacaran dengan Kakashi, bahkan kali ini ia malah menjodohkannya dengan junior Kakashi, Yamato.

"Yamato yang masih muda itu memiliki perangai yang tegas. Ia tidak segan-segan menghukum murid yang bermasalah. Hmm, apalagi ia adalah guru BP termuda. Aku memang sudah tua untuk Anko tapi Yamato cukup baik untuknya"sahutnya sambil membaca jadwal untuk besok. 'What the hell, kemarin dia bilang Kabuto, terus dirinya, sekarang Yamato? Tunggu, benar juga. Yamato kan sekarang berdua saja dengan Anko di sekolah…bagaimana jika Anko tergoda?'. Ketika Kakashi ingin berdebat lagi, Ibiki sudah tertidur.

Back to the school. Anko yang tengah sibuk membantu Yamato dengan bunga-bunganya. Well sejak kepergian Kakashi untuk pelatihan ia jadi dekat dengan Yamato, apalagi junior Kakashi itu sering curhat padanya tentang perilaku Kakashi yang curang seperti membuatnya membayar makan siang Kakashi saat mereka kuliah dulu. Alasannya lagi-lagi karena Kakashi menganggapnya sama pintarnya dengan dirinya. Anko sering menepuk kepalanya sambil berpikir betapa polosnya pria ini dan liciknya Kakashi. Terbayang sudah wajah Kakashi yang tertawa licik dengan wajah ditutupi maskernya, membayangkannya saja sudah bikin Anko tambah kesal.

Kurenai datang menggodanya, "Anko, sedang apa? Kuliat kau sangat dekat dengan Yamato…". Anko mengernyitkan kening heran, "Kurenai jangan berpikiran macam-macam deh, aku hanya membantu Yamato. Kasian Kakashi terlalu sering mengerjainya". Kurenai tertawa lagi, "Hahahaha, aku bercanda. Apa kau tahu nampaknya Kakashi pulang besok. Kau harus bersiap-siap, Anko! Siapa tahu ia melamarmu lagi…?". Kurenai pergi meninggalkan Anko sendiri.

"Aaaaaaaaa!"teriakan Yamato mengagetkannya. Anko segera mendatanginya dan mendapati pria itu tampak ketakutan. Wajar saja, ternyata di pohon bonsainya itu tengah dililit ular pohon. Tidak begitu besar sih, tapi Yamato seorang pecinta pohon sangat tidak suka bonsai kesayangannya itu dililit ular. "Anko san, bonsaiku dililit ular huhuhuhu. Bagaimana kalo nanti remuk?" tangisnya lebay. Seketika Anko jadi ilfil.

Anko langsung menenangkan Yamato "Yamato, bersabarlah…Aku akan membantumu mengeluarkan orang itu. Sebelumnya tolong hubungi nomor ini ya?"sahutnya sambil memberikan nomor kontak pada Yamato. Yamato pun berbicara pada pihak penelepon itu untuk datang ke sekolah dan menjemput hewan melata itu.

Anko menemui Aburame Shino siswa pecinta serangga dan meminta salah satu kandang serangga miliknya yang lumayan besar. Ia juga memotong beberapa tangkai pohon dan memasukkannya. Dengan langkah pasti ia mengambil galah yang ujungnya ia beri kait dan mengeluarkan ular itu dari pohon kesayangan Yamato lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kandang itu.

Beberapa siswa yang menonton itu takjub melihat keberanian guru Kimia itu. Tak lama Yamato datang, "Anko san aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mereka akan datang kemari".

Tiga puluh menit, kemudian. Sebuah sedan mewah datang dan dari dalam turun seseorang. Rambutnya panjang dan ditiup angin serta wajah yang dingin membuat orang di sekelilingnya takut. Oke, dia adalah Orochimaru. Ia masuk dan menemui kepala sekolah Hiruzen Sarutobi, gurunya di masa muda. "Orochimaru? Ada apa kau ke sini? Kukira kau masih ada diluar negeri meneliti spesies ular langka dan penemuan anti dotum terbaru…"sahut pria tua itu.

Suara serak pria itu membalas, "Ah, itu benar hanya saja saya sudah kembali dan saya mendapati bahwa ada ular yang masuk ke sekolah ini. Saya datang menjemputnya". Hiruzen lalu memeluk Orochimaru, "Untunglah kau sehat-sehat saja….baiklah ayo kita ke tujuanmu". Orochimaru datang dan mendapati Anko memegang kandang ular bersama pria yang tengah mengelus pohon. Anko melonjak senang saat melihat pamannya itu. "Pamaaaaan!"sahutnya sambil memeluk pria itu dan Anko langsung menjauh begitu merasakan gerakan lain.

Oke, seperti yang dulu ia pernah katakan pada Kakashi. Orochimaru suka membawa ular hidup. Ular berwarna ungu yang kecil itu menggeliat keluar dari bajunya. Pak Hiruzen langsung pingsan hingga Yamato berhasil menahan tubuh pria tua itu. Yamato lalu membawa pria itu ke UKS.

"Paman, apa paman melukai pak kepala sekolah?". Orochimaru menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja mungkin ia ketakutan karena ia tidak tahu bahwa aku sadar aku membawa ular apalagi tadi ia memelukku. O ya, dari seorang pria berkata bahwa ada ular nyasar di sini dan aku cukup kaget mengetahui kau masih bisa berurusan dengan ular bahkan menangkapnya."

Anko memandangnya sinis, "Tidak paman, aku tidak memelihara ular lagi. Aku tidak kuat harus memberi makan daging terus. Ini ularnya….(menyerahkan ular pada Orochimaru). Oya paman, siapa nama teman kecil paman?"sambil menunjuk ular ungu. "Manda, ia ular langka yang bisanya sudah kukeluarkan dan ku ekstrak. Ia kulatih menjadi ular pelacak. Oleh karena itu aku bisa menemukanmu disini. Ah sayang aku tidak bisa lama-lama, teman baru ini harus kuteliti sebelum kulepas ke habitat baru. Selamat siang Anko chan". Orochimaru pergi ke arah Kabuto yang sudah datang membantunya membawa ular baru itu.

Kabuto datang dan menyapa Anko. "Anko lama tidak bertemu…bagaimana keadaanmu?"sahut Kabuto. "Baik, bagaimana dengan Senpai? Apa senpai tidak bosan mendampingi paman dalam penelitiannya? Kukira senpai berminat dalam bidang medis saja…". Kabuto mengacak-acak rambut Anko, "Aku senang bersama Orochimaru sama karena ia memiliki banyak hal menarik, lagipula aku membantunya untuk menciptakan antidotum ular sehingga di masa depan antidotum itu bisa digunakan dan orang-orang tidak perlu takut lagi pada ular. Begitu lah cita-cita Orochimaru sama dan aku kagum padanya."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Anko chan? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Siapa pria itu? Mengapa ia bersama dengan kepala sekolah yang pingsan?"tanya Kabuto bertubi-tubi. "Ah, Kabuto san, dia Yamato. Mengenai Pak Hiruzen, tentu saja dia pingsan mengetahui ada ular dibalik baju paman Orochimaru, mungkin ia sempat memeluk paman Orochimaru". Orochimaru menggeleng-geleng, "Guruku itu ada-ada saja, setahuku ia sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa aku pecinta ular. Aku sedih saat semua orang membenciku karena hobiku ini tapi ia tetap saja mendukungku walau ia ketakutan dengan hobiku. Anko sampaikan salamku padanya ya? BTW, apa Yamato itu sahabat yang kau bilang mesum itu?"

Anko cemberut, "Huh, tentu saja bukan paman….Yamato bukan orang yang kumaksud. Ia hanyalah junior dari sahabatku. Asal tahu saja paman, ular itu melilit pohon kesayangannya itu…"tunjuknya pada pohon di situ. "Ia sangat panik paman dan kuliat ular itu seperti akan menghancurkan batang pohon itu, makanya aku memanggil organisasi yang paman buat tapi aku tidak menyangka paman sendiri yang datang bersama Kabuto san. Ku kira paman masih ada diluar negeri untuk meneliti spesies baru". Orochimaru tertawa, "Jadi dia itu maniak tumbuhan, maksudmu?". Anko mengangguk-angguk lucu, "Iya paman, dia sangat panik melihat pohon itu dililit ular. Menurut paman ular itu ular apa?".

Orochimaru mengusap kepala Anko, "Hahahahaha, kau memang hebat Anko. Ular ini ular pohon langka. Aku sendiri heran mengapa ular ini masih bisa ada di Konoha. Kukira sudah punah, bisanya sangat berbahaya. Tidak ada yang menjadi korban kan?". Anko berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa tidak ada paman, aku sudah keburu memasukkannya dalam kandang sebelum ia menyerang orang lain". Orochimaru mengangguk dengan senyum, "Kalau begitu paman pamit, Anko". Anko mengangguk sambil mengiringi kepergian paman tersayangnya itu.

Yamato membawa kepala sekolah ke UKS, Shizune yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget melihat keadaan itu dan langsung menuntunnya ke bed yang tersisa. "Ini kenapa Yamato san?". Yamato menggeleng-geleng, "Pak kepala sekolah panik karena Orochimaru menyimpan ular dibalik bajunya". Shizune kaget, "Apa? Pak Orochimaru kembali?". Anko masuk dan mendapati keadaan itu dan menyela, "Tenang saja, pamanku sudah pergi membawa ularnya. Kabuto juga sudah memeriksa sekelilingnya untuk mencegah adanya telur ular di situ dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu karena jam pelajaran sudah mulai. Yamato kau juga, biarkan Shizune yang menjaga kepala sekolah".Yamato mengangguk dan meninggalkan Shizune yang merawat kepala sekolah itu.

Kembali ke tempat Kakasi dan Ibiki. "Hhh, aku tidak percaya ternyata kau mampu juga memberikan ide-ide cemerlang mengenai masalah dalam diskusi tadi. Wajar saja Anko mau berteman denganmu". Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Tumben bapak mau memujiku?". Ibiki mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Aku tidak memujimu, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Tapi sayang aku tetap tidak suka kau bersama Anko. Bisa-bisa dia tidak kosentrasi di sekolah gara-gara kau".

Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti mengapa Naruto yang aneh itu mau dan mengerti dengan hal yang kau ajarkan dibandingkan denganku. Kau melakukannya dari sudut pandang seorang anak muda, walau menurutku metodemu itu terlalu vulgar. Kau membuat anak itu membaca buku pornomu". Kakashi langsung ketakutan karena ketahuan, ia lalu tertawa gugup. "Ehehehehe, kalau soal itu sebenarnya Pak Jiraiya yang menggodanya duluan untuk membaca bukunya. Sayang sekali Naruto malah tidak mengerti dan membuang buku itu."

Morino Ibiki menepuk bahunya, "Kau guru yang baik Kakashi…aku mengakuinya. Tapi aku lebih setuju dengan sosok dirimu yang dulu tanpa masker ini dan tanpa buku konyol guru mesum itu". Kakashi kaget mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu Ibiki san? Jangan katakan kau…".

Ibiki mengangguk dan memberikan kertas berisi beberapa gambar dirinya dulu. "Kau adalah siswa berbakat yang sangat disiplin, seseorang yang sangat dikagumi oleh para guru dan idaman para gadis karena kesopanannya. Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau hanya seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik masker, tukang telat dan pervert. Pikirkanlah baik-baik mengapa Anko belum menerimamu, Kakashi".

Yamato berbinar-binar melihat pohon kesayangannya itu bersih dari hewan melata itu. Ia bahkan masih sempat memotong beberapa dahan yang patah gara-gara lilitan ular. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kantor dan mendapati Anko masih di sana. "Anko san belum pulang?".

Anko memandangnya sambil menggeleng, "Belum, aku harus memeprsiapkan laporan tiap kelas untuk Pak Ibiki saat ia datang. Kau tahu kan, Pak Ibiki itu super disiplin. Kau sendiri sudah membuat laporan untuk Kakashi?". Yamato tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja sudah Anko san, Kakashi sudah mendapatkan laporannya lewat emailnya dan aku sudah menata laporannya di mejanya".

Anko mendengus, "Haaah, besok ia akan menggangguku lagi dengan ICha-Ichanya. Sebel!". Yamato lalu menghibur Anko, "Walau begitu, Anko san sangat beruntung. Kakashi senpai tidak semudah itu dekat dengan perempuan dan sejauh yang saya perhatikan hanya Anko san saja yang selalu senpai dekati". Anko mendengus, "Huh, maksudnya? Bukankah Ayame dan Shizune juga? Jadi apa bedanya?". Yamato berpikir-pikir, "Mungkin karena Anko san sudah pernah ke apartemen Kakashi senpai. Asal tahu saja, sudah beberapa kali mereka ingin berkunjung ke tempat Kakashi tapi senpai selalu mencari cara agar orang tidak berkunjung ke apartemennya. Katanya biar apartemen itu cukup menjadi daerah privasinya".

Anko masih melirik Yamato yang berada di sampingnya, "Kau tidak pulang Yamato? Laporanku masih lumayan banyak, mungkin aku akan lembur". Yamato memandangnya balik, "Aku ingin mentraktirmu Anko san, terutama karena kau berhasil menyelamatkan bonsai kesayanganku itu dari ular. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku akan membantumu menyusun laporan itu. sehingga aku bisa mentraktirmu."

Anko ingin menolak tapi Yamato sudah keburu mengambil beberapa dokumen dan mengerjakannya dengan menggunakan laptopnya. Tak lama pekerjaannya beres dan mereka bisaa pulang. Malam itu Yamato mentraktirnya di Yakini Q dan juga kue dango kesukaan Anko sambil curhat.

"Anko san, kalo makan seperti ini aku jadi ingat pada Kakashi senpai. Aku sering kesal padanya karena ia sering membuatku membayar makanannya. Dia pikir aku apa?! Harusnya kan sebagai senior, dia yang mentraktirku. Huhuhuhu…"sahutnya terisak. Ehm nampaknya Anko jadi tempat curahan sampah Yamato yang tiada pentingnya mengenai Kakashi. Yamato masih terus terisak, "Di lain waktu, aku pernah satu klub Sains dengannya tapi aku sebel karena ia terlalu banyak mencampuri eksperimenku, ya walaupun itu hasilnya menjadi sukses. Tapi aku ga suka…..!" Anko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sepertinya ia tahu kelemahan junior Kakashi ini, Yamato terlalu sensitif. 'Merepotkan'begitulah di pikiran Anko.


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini Kakashi pulang, ia senyum-senyum sendiri di balik masker. Untung saja dia pake masker jadi ga begitu ketahuan ekspresinya namun tentu saja Morino Ibiki mengetahui ekspresi kegirangan pria itu. "Kakashi jangan coba-coba membayangkan hal-hal aneh tentang Anko"sahut mantan preman itu. Kakashi kaget setengah mati, 'Eh, bagaimana pria itu membaca pikiranku ya?'. Seakan membaca pikiran Kakashi, Ibiki mendengus sinis, "Tentu saja, bodoh. Memangnya selama 2 minggu ini yang kau teriakkan dalam tidurmu hingga aku sering merasa risih dan menutup mukamu siapa?"sahutnya kalem.

Kakashi memandang pria itu tidak percaya, "Eh? Jadi aku tiap malam menyebut nama Anko ya? Hehehehehehe, tunggu…jadi Pak Ibiki yang sengaja menaruh bantal di mukaku ya? Bagaimana kalo aku sesak napas dan mati?"sahut Kakashi. Ibiki mengangkat bahunya, "Toh, kau masih hidupkan?"sahutnya sambil pergi keluar dari bandara meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih bingung. Ia melangkah untuk menahan taksi menuju apartemennya.

Kurenai masih menggoda Anko yang masih membaca jawaban ulangan anak-anak sambil tersenyum puas. "Anko, jangan hanya senyum-senyum terus, lebih baik kamu siap-siap aja deh. Kamu kan harus menyambut Kakashi, kasihan dia datang ga ada yang jemput."sahutnya lembut. Anko mendengus, "Kurenai! Jangan mengganggu kesenanganku deh….Lagipula aku senang karena ulangan kali ini kurang yang nilainya jelek bukan karena si pervert itu pulang. Yeah! Kadang-kadang cara kekerasan memang menyenangkan. Hahahahaha". Kurenai berkerut, "Memangnya kamu buat gimana?"tanya Kurenai. Anko tersenyum licik, "Aku mengatakan bila ada yang jelek maka anak itu harus dibimbing secara privat oleh Pak Ibiki. Hahahahahahaha".

Kurenai terkejut, "Kamu gila ya, Anko? Kamu tahu kan, kalo Pak Ibiki itu tidak suka ada konsultasi tambahan…?". Anko malah menyeringai lebar, "Justru karena itu, mereka jadi ga ada yang nilainya jelek. Lagipula ini inspirasinya dari Yamato kok….". Kurenai tersenyum lagi, "Oh, jadi sekarang Yamato ya? Bukan Kakashi lagi…hati-hati lho….kamu bikin perang dunia baru. Apalagi Kakashi pulang hari ini…". Anko kesal dan meninggalkan Kurenai sambil balik menggoda, "Udah deh, sebaiknya kamu urusin aja Asuma. Kapan nih undangan kalian disebar? Eit ingat lo, jangan ngebon dulu…nikah dulu". Kurenai memerah mendengarnya, "Se..segera Anko".

Yamato datang ke ruangannya sambil merentangkan tangannya gembira. Ia baru saja merawat bonsai kesayangannya itu dan juga beberapa bunga sekolah yang lain. Pecinta tumbuhan itu senang sekali mengingat mawar berwarna merah itu mekar juga setelah sekian lama dirawat bahkan senpainya itu mengejeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa mawar itu tidak punya harapan hidup. "Anko san, mawarnya udah mekar!"sahutnya gembira. Anko tersenyum tipis, "Oh ya, selamat ya kalo gitu…Maaf aku harus pulang nih". Yamato lagi-lagi berusaha menahannya. "Anko san, apa kau tidak ingin mengunjungi Kakashi senpai di apartemennya? Jika ya, biar kuantar sekalian mengantarkan laporan perkembangan anak-anak didiknya."

Sore itu Kakashi yang sudah datang ke apartemennya beres-beres sedikit demi sedikit. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena ia berharap akan kedatangan Anko, mengingat ia sudah menitipkan Icha-Icha Paradise edisi terbaru padanya. Oh, rasanya Kakashi harus menahan hasrat mesumnya agar tidak dihajar Anko nantinya. Bel pintunya berbunyi, Kakashi pun langsung semangat dan menuju pintu. Yup ketika di apartemen memang Kakashi tidak pake masker dan saat ia membuka pintu yang tampak adalaaah…..Jeng jeng gubrak, ternyata Yamato lengkap dengan senyum tipis dan berubah menjadi seram, "Siapa kau? Mana Kakashi senpai?"serunya bingung. Oke, ternyata dia ga pernah liat Kakashi tanpa masker.

Suara merdu yang dirindukan Kakashi terdengar. Anko terkikik di belakang Yamato. "Yamato, dia itulah Kakashi…masa kau tidak pernah melihat dirinya tanpa masker?". Yamato menggeleng dengan ekspresi polos. "Masuklah, Anko Yamato", Kakashi menyebut nama Yamato dengan tidak bersemangat. Yamato lalu menyerahkan dokumen yang diperlukan Kakashi dan bercerita tentang perkembangan di sekolah hingga aksi heroik Anko terhadap bonsai kesayangannya. Kakashi tersenyum tipis bahkan terbahak saat Anko menyebut bahwa Orochimaru penasaran dengan dirinya. Sebaliknya ia pun bercerita tentang pengalamannya selama 2 minggu dalam pengawasan Ibiki. Anko dan Yamato terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi kesal Kakashi.

Yamato terpaksa pulang duluan karena ia masih ada urusan lain dan Anko menolak untuk diajak pulang. Kakashi jadi berpikiran iseng. Ia pun mendekati Anko untuk menggodanya. "Jadi, apa kau setuju untuk menjadi partnerku untuk mempraktekkan buku itu"tanya Kakashi sambil mendekat. Anko bertindak cepat dan mengunci Kakashi lalu membantingnya. Perhatian : Anko adalah cewek tomboy yang punya keahlian untuk berkelahi. Sayangnya Kakashi lupa fakta itu. "Aw! Aku bercanda Anko….Mana bukuku?!"sahutnya sambil mengelus-elus badannya yang dibanting Anko. Ia cukup terkejut dengan mendapati bahwa bukunya sudah disampul plastik, "Wah kau melakukannya Anko? Terima kasih banyak".

Anko tersenyum sinis, "Ugh, kukira dengan adanya Pak Ibiki bisa memperbaiki otakmu yang pervert itu ternyata tidak! Untung saja aku bisa bela diri, jika tidak…".Kakashi menjawab cepat, "Jika tidak, maka aku berhasil menciummu tadi". Anko kesal sekali, "Kakashi sudahlah, jangan main-main seperti ini. Pelatihan dengan Pak Ibiki sudah selesai kan? Mengapa otakmu masih korslet dan berkata seolah-olah aku suka padamu hah?". Kakashi tersenyum, "Memang aku menyukaimu kok…Jadi kau menganggap lamaranku itu main-main?". Anko tertawa, "Tentu saja, tukang telat! Ternyata bukan hanya kau yang suka telat tapi loading otakmu juga jadi lambat ya?".

Kakashi melengos, "Oh gitu ya?". Anko menepuk pundaknya, "Hei jangan lemes, kalo seperti ini aku jadi ingin…". Kakashi langsung menyambung, "Jadi ingin menciumku?". Anko tertawa lagi, "Tentu saja bukan, aku malah ingin mengundang Maito Guy ke sini dan mengajakmu duel lagi biar kamu semangat. Kau tahu Guy setiap hari mengadu padaku bahwa ia ingin kau duel dengannya begitu kau selesai pelatihan. Dia teman yang baik". Kakashi tersenyum, "Ya…dia memang teman yang baik, walau cara bertemannya itu bikin aku sakit kepala dan capek luar binasa"sahutnya berlebihan.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi memikirkan dirinya sendiri untuk kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Ia yang sangat kaku dan patuh pada peraturan tapi sangat menakutkan bagi orang di sekitarnya. "Aaaah, ayah aku sedang jatuh cinta tapi tidak tahu caranya bagaimana meyakinkan dia."sahutnya sambil memandang foto Sakumo Hatake, ayahnya. Kakashi menggeleng "Aku tidak bisa berubah karena Anko mengenalku seperti ini dan ia pasti akan lebih ketakutan mengetahui kepribadian yang dulu."

Keesokan harinya ia masuk ke sekolah dengan lambat seperti biasanya. "Hai anak-anak, maaf aku terlambat. Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama cinta"sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Saat itu, Naruto langsung memeluknya. "Huaaaaaaa! Pak Kakashi masuk lagi….aku senang ttebayo! Pak Yamato sangat kejam pada kami ttebayo". Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Itu kan hanya terjadi padamu saja Usuratonkachi! Kami kan tidak!". Kiba langsung menyahut, "Dasar Uchiha sombong! Tapi benar Pak guru, Pak Yamato super galak. Huhuhuhu". Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Hai…hai…ada yang kalian tidak mengerti dari pelajaran Yamato?"tanyanya.

Sekejap semua diam, Kakashi heran. "Eh, ada apa?". Sakura tersenyum malu, "Hehehe, maaf pak lanjutkan saja pelajarannya. Pak Yamato sudah menerangkan dengan baik dan kami mengerti semuanya". Jeglar! Rasanya ada petir menyambar jantung Kakashi karena anak didiknya lebih mengerti di ajar dengan cara Yamato daripada dirinya. "O…o baiklah kita lanjutkan."sambil melanjutkan pelajaran lagi.

Ketika ia sampai di kantor Anko menyambutnya. "Hai Kakashi"sahutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kakashi lagi-lagi menggombal, "Ah Anko makin lama kau makin cantik. Andai saja kau tidak menggunakan celana tapi rok setengah betis". Ctak, urat kemarahan Anko muncul dan menggulat Kakashi. Anko berdiri "Huh, dasar otak mesum! Sudah ah, aku mau keluar". Ketika ia keluar, Anko bertemu Yamato dan tampak bercakap-cakap akrab. Yamato sudah kembali ditempatkan ke ruang BP, namun kini ia diizinkan mengajar kelas-kelas bawah.

Anko akan masuk ke rumahnya yang sederhana, ketika sebuah sedan mewah berhenti. Dari sana keluar seorang wanita berambut merah. Anko terkejut dan berteriak senang, "Tayuya! Kapan datang? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan paman Orochimaru?". Tayuya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku beserta paman Orochimaru dan pecinta binatang akan mengadakan pagelaran busana amal. Uangnya tentu saja untuk pelestarian alam fauna-fauna. Ikut ya?". Anko terbelalak. "Duh gimana ya, Tayuya? Aku kan tidak sekaya kamu, aku harus membiayai hidup aku nih. Pekerjaan jadi guru kan tidak banyak, terus kamu mau aku jadi model untuk amal? No! Aku aja nyari uang susah, apalagi gratis."

Tayuya berpikir-pikir sejenak, "Ayolah Anko…Paman Orochimaru pasti senang kamu ikut. Gini deh, aku yang bayarin uang listrik kamu selama setahun ini. Tapi kamu harus ikut dengan pagelaran ini! Gimana?". Anko berpikir sejenak, "Eh, aku…gak terbiasa. Liat aja pakaianku…Aku kan super tomboy..". Mata Tayuya berkilat dan ia langsung menarik wanita itu masuk ke arah mobilnya dan mengajaknya ke sebuah toko pakaian di sana. Ia memilihkan pakaian feminin untuk Anko yang tentu saja ditolak mati-matian oleh Anko. "Aku gak mau pakai ini!"serunya ngambek. Tayuya tersenyum lebih dalam lagi, "Ah, aku tahu Anko pasti takutkan pakai baju ini? Masa segitu aja takut…"

Anko yang merasa tertantang tentu saja tidak mau kalah. "Eh, siapa yang takut. Aku gak takut kok. Aku cuma ga suka pake baju tipe kaya gitu. Aneh tahu". Tayuya tersenyum nakal diam-diam lalu berbalik ke Anko, "Oke, kalo begitu besok ke sekolah kau harus memakainya dengan percaya diri. Aku akan suruh asistenku untuk memantaumu. Bila kau tidak nyaman dengan pakaian ini, maka kau kalah dan wajib mengganti seluruh uangku dan ikut pameran tanpa kubayar tapi bila kau menang aku akan membayari uang listrikmu selama setahun. Deal". Mata Anko berkilat semangat. "Deal!". Tayuya mengantar Anko ke rumahnya, di sanalah Anko menyesal. "Tayuya sialan! Dia selalu bisa memancingku untuk memenuhi keinginannya dengan taruhan…Argh! Jika aku pakaian ini besok, maka Kakashi akan nempel seperti perangko padaku. That is bad dream!"

Keesokan harinya, asisten Tayuya datang pagi-pagi untuk mendandani Anko. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Apa ini?! Kenapa pakaiannya kaya gini? Pakai baju seperti mau ke kantor saja! What? Baju terusan warna merah dengan panjang selutut dan sepatu berhak? Noooo!"teriaknya berontak pada asisten Tayuya. Wanita setengah baya itu cemberut, "Maaf nona Anko tapi ini sudah ketentuan dari nona Tayuya, jika tidak maka anda dianggap berutang padanya". Diam-diam Anko sudah mengucapkan seratus macam sumpah serapah pada Tayuya tapi dia merasa bahwa dirinya juga salah karena tergoda dengan rayuan.

Dengan diiringi lagu Fashionista by Jimmy James, asisten Tayuya mulai memake over Anko dimulai dengan merombak tatanan rambut Anko yang selalu diikatnya. Kepala Anko sampai pusing gara-gara mendengar lagu gak jelas itu ditambah dengan asisten Tayuya itu sangat strict dan membuatnya harus bersabar. Ia harus bersabar dalam beberapa jam. Dibantu dengan seorang penata busana, ia memakai pakaian yang diperlihatkan wanita itu beserta sepatu hak rendah. Ia hampir saja terjatuh karena belum terbiasa tapi setelah beberapa lama, ia berhasil menyesuaikan diri.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyeretnya ke mobil untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Dalam hati Anko berdoa semoga Kakashi tidak masuk hari ini saja. Tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin sahabat nistanya itu nempel bak perangko padanya. Anko sendiri bingung mengapa Kakashi itu berkeras bahwa ia sudah melamar Anko padahal Anko menganggap dirinya itu main-main padanya. "Sial, kalo aku terlihat Kakashi seperti ini maka dia akan mengawalku kemana-mana sambil menawarkan Icha-icha Paradisenya. Jika sudah begitu aku harus minta tolong pada siapa? Ugh, aku lupa ada satul lagi guru pervert, Jiraiya. Dia saja sering sekali menguntit anak-anak perempuan, duh bisa-bisa aku lagi yang dikuntitnya hari ini!".

Di dalam mobil sudah ada Tayuya menunggu, "Hai Anko…siap untuk acara bertaruh kita!". Anko pura-pura ketawa, "Hahaha, kau kira aku takut padamu? Enggak akan pernah! Aku sangat menunggu!"sahutnya sombong meski dalam hati ketar-ketir. "Aku mengawasimu Anko!"sahutnya sinis. Tayuya memberinya sebuah jaket kain memanjang berwarna abu-abu. "Aku tahu kok kamu gak bakal betah kaya gitu jadi ku kasih bantuan nih ambil jaketnya tapi jangan dikancing". Anko memakainya, "Dasar gak banyak membantu, ini kan Cuma sampai di bawah lutut sedikit". Tayuya menggeleng-geleng, "Anko-Anko…kalo sampai ke bawah semua, fungsi kita bertaruh apa? Lagipula kau punya kaki yang indah dan mulus tuh"sahutnya sambil mengelus paha Anko yang memang mulus. "Ih, Tayuya stop! Geli tahu! Kau seperti wanita lesbi saja!".

Tayuya tersenyum nakal dan mengerdipkan matanya, "Apa?! Jadi benar itu?". Tayuya tertawa lalu memukul pundak Anko, "Sembarangan! Aku masih suka Kabuto kok! Ups!". Anko tersenyum, "Oooooh, jadi selama ini yang kau kejar itu Kabuto ya? Kenapa ga bilang sih? Padahal kan kemarin aku ketemu?". Mata Tayuya berkaca-kaca, "Huaaa, Anko mengapa tidak memberitahuku! Aku rindu sekali padanya!"Anko malah sweatdrop. "Aku bingung apa sih yang istimewa dari Kabuto itu, rambutnya putih seperti orang tua, belum lagi ia tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari paman Orochimaru. Aku curiga dia gay!". Tayuya cemberut, "Jangan bilang Kabutoku gay!"

"Oke! Terserah kamu, bisa cepat gak sih…Aku bisa telat ke sekolah!". Tayuya mengangguk dan mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Anko menarik napasnya dan keluar sementara Tayuya tersenyum licik, "Well, selamat berjuang!".

Ia melihat beberapa anak sedang berlarian ke sekolah itu, termasuk Naruto yang terpeleset kulit pisang gara-gara Choji yang sembarangan membuang kulit pisang itu. Hinata yang kebetulan dekat situ membantu Naruto tapi ketika Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke Hinata tanda terima kasih, gadis pemalu itu yang tampak panik segera menggendong Hinata ke UKS. Anko geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yosh, semangat Anko ini demi uang listrik setahun!". Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Penjaga sekolah Kotetsu dan Itetsu bersiul melihat ada gadis cantik lewat di depan mereka dan menghampiri Anko. "Ehm, ada yang bisa dibantu nona?". Anko berdehem "Ehm, aku udah tahu mau kemana!"ia segera berlalu. Sepasang penjaga itu kaget karena mereka merasa pernah mendengar suara itu.

Guy yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan dengan tangan terkejut melihat seorang ehm 'gadis' berpakaian menarik berjalan menuju ke kantor. Beberapa murid laki-laki menatap gadis itu sambil ngiler, beberapa diantaranya sudah ada yang pingsan sambil mimisan. Ia mendekati gadis itu sambil menyentuh pundak gadis itu, "Maaf anda cari siapa?"dan dihadiahi oleh kuncian tangan. Anko terkejut, ternyata korbannya adalah saingan sahabatnya Maito Guy, Green Beast. "Ow, maaf Guy…kukira guru pervert Pak Jiraiya".

Guy mengelus tangannya sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Sepertinya suaramu tidak asing…". Anko tertawa, "Hahahahah, Guy aku Anko…gimana sih". Guy berdiri setelah tadi terduduk gara-gara kuncian Anko. Ia mengamati mahluk di depannya itu dengan wajah heran berlipat-lipat, "Anko? Tidak mungkin…Anko kan super tomboy tidak mungkin secantik kamu..". Anko menarik napas dan menarik rambutnya seperti saat terikat ke atas. Guy kaget setengah mati, "Anko! Akhirnya, **bunga masa mudamu berkembang juga!** Aku tidak menyangka **aura masa mudamu akan menyebarkan banyak cinta yang kuat seperti ini!**"sahutnya.

Anko tersenyum geli, ia melepas rambutnya lagi dan dibiarkan terurai. Hal ini membuatnya terkesan lebih cantik. Guy menatapnya lama hingga tanpa sadar sudah ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya dan sedikit liur dari bibirnya. Anko jadi campur aduk melihatnya antara kesal karena diperhatikan aneh dan geli karena penampilan Guy yang lucu itu. Guy segera melap mukanya, "Oh, maaf Anko…Aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau mau kuantar ke ruang guru? Aura masa mudamu mengundang banyak lelaki, coba kau lihat ke sana"Guy menunjukkan beberapa 'korban' dari penampilan Anko.

Anko cukup terkejut melihat beberapa murid pria melihatnya dengan wajah ngiler. "Baiklah Guy!"sahut Anko pendek. Guy bersorak, "Yuhu! Syukurlah! Akhirnya aku mengalahkan rivalku dengan mengantar gadis dengan **pesona masa muda **sepertimu ke ruang guru"sahut Guy riang. Anko jadi sweatdrop dengan perilaku Guy itu, tapi ia membiarkan saja Guy berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kantor guru.

Kita kembali ke sahabat Anko yang ternyata sudah digeret kepala sekolah untuk mengantar tamu yang kebetulan datang hari itu. Siapa dia? Dia adalah Hanare, gadis lain yang diselamatkan oleh Kakashi dari preman saat ia baru pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Anko. Kebetulan saat itu, Kakashi sangat kesal dengan Guy yang terus-menerus menerornya untuk bersaing dengannya dan menemukan gadis itu diganggu para preman. Jadi sebenarnya, preman-preman itu hanyalah jadi tempat pelampiasan marah Kakashi sekaligus menyelamatkan Hanare. Sayangnya setelahnya Hanare pindah ke luar kota, jadi ga ada kesempatan bertemu lagi.

Hanare langsung memeluk Kakashi yang sedang ada di depannya. "Eh? Si..siapa kamu?"tanya Kakashi bingung. Pak Hiruzen berkata bahwa gadis itu adalah mahasiswa yang sedang magang. "Anda sudah mengenal Kakashi?" tanyanya. Gadis itu tersenyum malu dan melepaskan Kakashi yang masih kaget karena dipeluk cewek. "Iya, pria ini dulu menyelamatkanku saat beberapa preman hampir memperkosaku". Kakashi tentu saja sudah tidak begitu ingat tapi ia mencoba untuk profesional.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan pak?"tanyanya bingung. Hiruzen geleng-geleng, "Masa kau tidak mengerti juga Kakashi…tentu saja mengajarinya dalam mengajar. Tolong dampingi dia dalam perkenalan dengan murid-murid ya?"sahutnya sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan lain lagi. "Fuuh, lagi-lagi aku ditugaskan aneh lagi"bisiknya kecil. "Baiklah Hanare san ayo kita berkeliling". Kakashi memperlihatkan beberapa detail sekolah mereka dan menuju ruang guru yang untung saja tidak terdapat Anko di dalamnya. Jujur saja Kakashi sedikit takut, mengingat Anko sempat marah-marah saat ia bertemu dengan Ayame dulu.

Ia bertemu dengan Asuma yang sedang menutup hidungnya yang sedang mimisan. Kakashi tentu saja menggodanya, "Oi Asuma, sepertinya kau melihat pemandangan bagus….dimana itu?" Asuma tidak menjawab tapi ia menutup hidungnya dan melap darah yang keluar. "O ya mana Kurenai?"tanyanya. Asuma menarik napas lega, setelah Kakashi mengalihkan pertanyaan itu "Dia sakit hari ini…diare akut"sahutnya sambil melihat gadis di samping Kakashi. Kakashi tersadar dan memperkenalkannya, "Oh ya, ini Hanare anak magang di bawah bimbinganku…selama seminggu disini".

Di sudut lain ia mendapati Morino Ibiki yang sedang menilai beberapa buku PR dari anak-anak. Ada yang aneh, wajahnya memerah seperti malu? Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyapa pria itu. "Pak Ibiki, perkenalkan ini Hanare yang akan magang selama seminggu disini". Tiba-tiba ruam merah itu hilang diganti dengan suara tegas, "Hmm, asal jangan genit-genit! Ingat kau adalah guru disini"sahutnya tegas. Kakashi sweatdrop 'Ini nih namanya menghancurkan nama baik, dasar!'. Kakashi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahahaha, Pak Ibiki pandai sekali bercanda".

Penampilan Anko itu memang sangat mengundang perhatian para murid. Liat saja hari ini saat ia mengajar, hampir separuh dari anak-anak pria ngiler melihat penampilan cantik Anko. Anko yang merasa kesal melempar penghapus papan tulis hingga mengenai satu murid. Kali ini yang kena adalah Lee. Lee yang jago olahraga itu terkejut dan langsung latah, "**Bu Anko, semangat mudamu keluar…Yeaaaaah!**".

Sikapnya yang konyol itu langsung membuat kelas Naruto tertawa terbahak. Naruto yang tadinya ngiler ikut tertawa juga tapi terhenti melihat Anko melototinya hingga anak itu menelan ludah, "Bu Anko cantik deh"sahutnya sambil merayu. Para murid wanita hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sudah jelas rayuan itu gak mempan buat bu Anko, Pak Kakashi yang ganteng saja merayunya gagal apalagi Naruto murid malas yang suka dapat nilai jelek. Bu Anko mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya sambil menyuruh Naruto untuk menjelaskan tentang reaksi redoks menggantikan dirinya. Naruto jadi salah tingkah dan melirik pada Sakura berharap gadis itu mau membantunya tapi Sakura malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

Anko jadi habis kesabaran, sebagai gantinya tiap anak diharuskan merangkum 10 halaman tentang pelajaran hari itu ditambah dengan kuis yang dilaksanakan minggu depan. Seketika suasana kelas berubah jadi horor dan mereka jadi menyalahkan Naruto. Mereka melempari Naruto dengan kertas namun Anko yang baru akan pergi mengetahuinya dan membuat mereka berlari di lapangan sambil melihat pemandangan tak enak alias melihat Guy sensei lagi joged dangdut. Untuk Lee, diharuskan untuk membantu Pak Yamato dalam mengurus bunganya sedangkan Naruto ia suruh ikut ke kantor.

Tenang masih bersambung kawan….read and review ya?!

Kira-kira gimana reaksi kakashi saat melihat penampilan mematikan (bikin nosebleed) Anko

Wkwkwkwkwkw tunggu aja


	8. Chapter 8

Di sinilah dia, duduk di kursi Kakashi dengan Anko berada di depannya sedang menatapnya tajam. Kalo diliat-liat sih sebenarnya Naruto serasa di surga karena bisa berduaan dengan guru galak tapi sekarang cantik itu. Masalahnya adalah tatapan Anko yang bisa bikin hati tertusuk. "Baiklah Naruto, di antara semuanya kau termasuk yang paling rendah nilainya di antara semuanya. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk ke depannya? Aku bingung mengapa sahabatku bisa bersabar denganmu. Jadi aku ingin tahu, apa ada masalah dengan pembelajaranku?". Naruto menatap guru di depannya dengan ketakutan. "Emm..emm aku memang tidak mengerti pelajarannya bu. Susah sekali…". Anko menepuk kepalanya, "Tapi tidak segitunya juga, dari guru-guru yang lain mereka juga mengeluhkan masalahmu. Aku bahkan memergoki Pak Yamato memberikan kau les tambahan untuk memperbaiki ulanganmu tahu. Apa kau mau aku memberikan bimbinganmu pada pak Ibiki?"

Mendengar nama guru horror itu, Naruto langsung menggeleng "Jangan bu…aku takut..". Anko lagi-lagi mencoba menebak isi kepala murid kesayangan Kakashi ini, "Biar kutebak, orang tuamu sibuk dan cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan…Benar?". Kata-kata itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto menunduk sedih. "Kok ibu tahu sih?"tanya Naruto. Anko geleng-geleng kepala, "Hah? Tentu saja tahu, kamu kan anaknya Minato dan Kushina, mereka adalah pasangan pengusaha yang sukses dan tadi saat Aku memintamu untuk menggantikanku mengajar, kau malah menatap Sakura…." Naruto menatap Anko lagi, "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, Bu? Mereka tidak peduli padaku…mereka sibuk..!"

Anko menatapnya dalam, "Sebenarnya bukan urusanku tentang keluargamu tapi jujur saja aku kesal karena kau selalu tidak konsentrasi dan mengacau. Aku akan menelepon orang tuamu untuk mengajakmu pindah ke luar negeri". Naruto terkejut, "Apa?! Jangan bu…Aku masih suka sekolah di Konoha, jadi aku ingin sekali di sini saja". Anko yang habis kesabaran langsung membentak, "Kalo begitu berusahalah! Jangan menyerah! Fuuuh, baiklah aku akan minta seseorang yang baik untuk menemanimu belajar. Seseorang yang bisa membuatmu membuka pikiran, Hinata.". Naruto lebih terkejut lagi, "Eh, tapi gak bakal bisa bu? Dia kan tukang pingsan, apalagi dekatku…lama-lama aku tidak belajar tapi malah membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Anko memandangnya lama, 'Benar juga sih, tapi kalo kaya gini terus dia gak bisa maju-maju tuh'. Anko menggeleng, "Ibu gak mau tahu….lagi pula Hinata memiliki nilai-nilai yang baik di sekolah dan ibu rasa kau harus belajar darinya daripada kau sakit hati mengemis pada Sakura atau bingung dengan cara yang diberikan Shikamaru. Lagipula kau tidak mau dikalahkan oleh Sasuke kan?". Naruto memandang gurunya itu tajam, Sasuke memang sahabatnya tapi mengetahui ia sudah pacaran dengan Sakura membuatnya terpojok dengan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Hinata masuk ke kantor setelah mendengar ia dipanggil oleh Bu Anko, jujur saja ia masih lelah berlari dan termasuk urutan belakang. Belum lagi pemandangan buruk berupa Guy Sensei yang joged masih saja membayangi, untung saja Lee diseret oleh Yamato untuk merawat pohonnya sehingga ia tidak bisa ikut berjoged dengan guru kesayangannya itu namun ia masih meliat Lee menangis lebay gara-gara tidak bisa mengikuti goyangan **masa muda** gurunya itu. Payah!

"Bu..Anko..katanya saya dipanggil ya?"sahut Hinata gugup. Anko tersenyum, muridnya yang satu ini memang membuatnya gemas. Sebenarnya bukan karena nakal, tapi karena sifatnya yang malu-malu itu bertolak belakang dengan sepupunya, Neji yang pemberani bahkan menantang semua pria dan mengatakan bahwa ia paling terkuat. Anko mengangguk lagi, kemarin ia sempat berbicara dengan Yamato mengenai Naruto dan Yamato berpikir bahwa Naruto sulit dipertahankan lagi namun ia juga melihat gadis pemalu seperti Hinata dan berpikir bahwa mungkin dengan cara ini Naruto bisa belajar dan Hinata bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Hinata, aku mau kau mengajari Naruto mata pelajaran di sekolah…Kulihat nilai-nilaimu sangat meyakinkan". Hinata terkejut, "Me..mengajari Naruto kun? A..aku.."sahut Hinata terbata. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melengos, "Tuh kan bu, udahlah aku kasihan dengan Hinata. Dia pasti tidak suka denganku makanya tidak perlu dipaksakan. Ga papa Hinata, kau bisa menolaknya. Aku akan belajar pada yang lain saja.". Naruto lalu pamit dan keluar dari kantor melewati Hinata yang terlihat seperti mau menangis. Anko geleng-geleng kepala, dan bertindak cepat, "Naruto, bila kau keluar dari sini akan kulaporkan pada kepala sekolah bahwa kau memiliki buku Icha-icha Paradise di tasmu!". Glek, muka Naruto pucat. 'Sial, bagaimana bu Anko bisa tahu? Itu kan buku pemberian guru Jiraiya dan tidak ada yang tahu selain aku dan Pak Kakashi'. Hinata pun berhenti menangis dan memerah karena malu.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto berbalik, "Bu Anko aku mohon jangan laporkan aku…Nanti ibuku bisa membunuhku, bu Anko tahu kan julukannya hanabarero red, dia bisa membunuhku nanti". Anko tertawa sambil melipat kakinya tak sadar bahwa si Jiraiya tengah memandangnya dari balik jendela dan mengintip kaki mulusnya. "Naruto, aku tidak akan memberitahu ibumu tapi kau harus setuju belajar bersama Hinata. Sebenarnya, ini juga demi kebaikan Hinata. Pak Yamato menilai saat ia masuk ke kelas kalian dan melihat tingkah malu Hinata jadi ia berharap kau bisa membantu Hinata menjadi lebih berani. Kau kan bondo nekat, dan pemberani paling konyol yang pernah ada. Ya kan?"sahutnya mengejek.

Naruto menghela napas berat, "Baiklah, aku bersedia. Hinata, kau tidak apa-apakan bersamaku? Aku akan berusaha keras bersamamu, jadi mohon bantuannya"sahutnya sambil memegang tangan Hinata. "Haa..hai"sahut Hinata berojigi namun seiring pegangan Naruto yang meremas tangan Hinata, jadinya ia gugup. 'Jangan..jangan pingsan…kalo tidak Naruto akan gagal'sahut Hinata dalam dirinya namun sayang penyakit pemalu Hinata pada Naruto parah dan Hinata pingsan. "Eh Hinata!"teriak Naruto panik. Naruto memandang ke arah bu Anko seolah-olah berkata, 'sudah ku bilangkan dia pingsan…'namun Anko cuek saja dan berbalik mengerjakan pekerjaan lain seolah berkata, 'itu urusanmu'. Jadilah Naruto lagi-lagi membawa Hinata ke UKS.

Ketika itu, masuklah Jiraiya ke kantor. "Nona, apa anda guru baru? Anda cantik sekali"sahut Jiraiya genit. Ini yang paling Anko benci dan tidak ingin ditemui selain Kakashi. Anko berdiri dan memutar, "Pak Jiraiya silakan pergi karena saya banyak kerjaan". Jiraiya sedikit terkejut, "Rasanya kau tidak asing nona? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"sahutnya sambil ngiler. Anko lalu menarik telinganya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Jiraiya baru sadar, hanya satu orang saja yang berani seperti itu. Mitarahsi Anko, sahabat baik penggemar setia bukunya, Kakashi. "Aaaapa? Dia Anko? Ini semakin menarik, aku perlu menyelidikinya…mungkin bisa menjadi inspirasi bukuku."

Demikianlah dengan teropongnya, ia berusaha mengintip Anko dengan tatapan liar. Eit, jangan salah lo…Jiraiya itu pengintip ulung dan mesumnya minta ampun tapi herannya ia tidak pernah sekalipun melecehkan (mencolek apalagi sampai meniduri atau memperkosa tidak pernah ia lakukan. Mengingat, cinta pertamanya Tsunade memiliki body bohai sekaligus kekuatan yang bisa membuatnya terpental gara-gara dulu pernah mencoleknya. Oke, anggap saja dia masih teringat masa lalu). Iruka terheran-heran melihat pria tua itu sibuk mengintip bahkan dari balik semak-semak. "Permisi, Pak Jiraiya…mengapa bapak disini? Bukankah jam istirahat sudah selesai?". Jiraiya sampai kaget ternyata ia ketahuan, hingga ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung kabur.

Iruka pun melihat arah Jiraiya intip tadi dan melihat girly Anko sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menulis di atas kertas. Tampaknya gadis itu tengah memeriksa ulangan dengan tenang. Iruka mendekati gadis itu dan baru sadar ia adalah Anko. "A..Anko? Kenapa ada disini?"sahut Iruka. Anko mendongak dan mendapati Iruka di depannya. Anko lalu bergeser untuk memberinya tempat duduk, "Oh ini…aku sedang memeriksa soal-soal untuk kuis di kelasku selanjutnya". Iruka manggut-manggut, "Kenapa tidak balik ke kantor saja? Bukankah jam istirahat sudah selesai? Anko kan harus kembali ke kelas selanjutnya kan?"sahut Iruka. Anko tertawa, "Kelasku selanjutnya hari ini batal karena kelas itu sedang mengadakan kunjungan bersama wali kelas mereka. Jadi hari ini aku kosong. Aku tidak bisa balik ke kantor karena tatapan para guru yang aneh padaku hari ini"sahutnya.

Iruka tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kau berpakaian lain hari ini Anko. Tak kusangka, Kakashi berhasil membuatmu berubah seperti ini". Anko tersenyum, "Hahaha, tidak mungkin kok. Aku hanya sedang ingin mencoba gaya baru saja. Btw, aku senang kamu gak seperti yang lain…Kayanya guru-guru cowok liatin aku gimana…gitu". Iruka tersenyum tipis, "Kau bisa saja Anko, aku kan sudah pernah melihat yang lebih terbuka dari itu. Siswi yang dulu pernah kuajari, lebih parah pakaiannya dari pada yang kau kenakan jadi aku tidak terpengaruh.

Lagipula menjadi guru sekaligus tetangga Naruto membuatku jadi kebal sama hal-hal seperti itu.". Anko jadi teringat anak itu. "Ah ya Naruto ya? Kenapa dia gak pernah bisa dapat nilai bagus di kelas sih?".tanya Anko penasaran. Iruka tersenyum, "Kurasa ia hanya kesepian, mengingat kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk di luar negeri. Meskipun begitu, mereka sangat menyayanginya dan selalu meneleponnya tapi sepertinya memang bagi Naruto pertemuan face-to-facelah yang ia inginkan bukan hanya lewat telepon."

Kakashi baru saja mengantarkan Hanare untuk berkeliling dan mendampinginya untuk diperkenalkan pada kelas yang akan dimasukinya hari itu. "Hanare, benarkah kita pernah ketemu sebelumya?"sahut Kakashi. Hanare tersenyum lembut, "Iya, sepertinya Kakashi san lupa, waktu itu Kakashi san tengah pulang dengan baju awut-awutan bersamaan dengan itu saya diganggu. Kakashi san tampak kesal lalu menghajar mereka dan meninggalkan saya sendiri sambil berlari. Padahal saya ingin berterima kasih. Saya bersyukur bisa bertemu anda lagi". Mereka pun masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan Hanare untuk mengajar hari itu sambil mendampinginya. Ia pun duduk bangku paling belakang untuk memperhatikan cara mengajar gadis itu namun pikirannya melayang mengingat hari ini, Anko tidak dia temui sama sekali. 'Mungkinkah ia menghindariku? Ah bagaimana mungkin, kan kemarin baik-baik saja! Damn, kenapa wanita tomboy itu bisa mempengaruhiku sampai begitu ya?'

Ketika selesai, Kakashi cukup kagum dan memastikan bahwa Hanare siap untuk mengajar dan tidak perlu ia dampingi lagi. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kantor dan mendengar gosip antara Ebisu dan Iruka. Ebisu yang ceplas-ceplos menceritakan kehebohan di kantor mengenai primadona baru. Kakashi mengira yang mereka maksud adalah anak magang bimbingannya tapi dia salah.

Ebisu mulai dengan "Iruka kau dari mana saja? Kau tahu kan sekarang giliranmu yang bayar apartemen?"sahutnya. Iruka tersenyum, "Hahahaha, maaf-maaf aku hanya berkeliling sebentar. Bosan.."sahutnya. Ebisu menaikkan alisnya, "Eh, kau tahu tidak ada primadona lhho di kantor kita?"sahutnya bersemangat. Iruka dengan wajah santainya menjawab, "Ah, Ebisu jangan bergosip dong. Mentang-mentang Kurenai lagi sakit perut". Iruka memang datang terlambat tadi pagi jadi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang insiden di kantor. Ebisu membalas "Enak saja, aku gak bergosip. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi?"sahutnya. Iruka jadi tertarik, "Apa?"

[FLASHBACK]

"**Anko Masa Mudamu memang sangat hebat! Ayo Kuantar masuk, jika tidak maka rivalku akan membunuhku karena tidak melindungi gadisnya!**"teriak Guy dengan semangat. Anko Cuma geleng-geleng kepala, "Gak apa Guy, aku bisa kok masuk kantor sendiri". Ia melirik meja Kakashi sambil menelan ludah, 'Glek, gawat dia sudah datang. Duh semoga tidak ketemu…semoga tidak ketemu'sahut Anko dalam hati.

Asuma yang tadi bicara dengan Kurenai terbelalak dan memandang Anko lama-lama. "Asuma, kau mandangin apa sih?"sahut Kurenai kesal. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Anko berpenampilan girly dan seksi. Seketika itu juga, "Damn, Anko!"sahutnya marah. Anko berbalik, "Kurenai? A..ada apa?"sahutnya gugup. Wajah Kurenai langsung tersenyum, "Aw! Aku senang sekali sampai sakit perut Kau cantik sekali….Tapi aku kesal padamu, coba liat itu". Mata Anko berpaling ke arah Asuma yang ada disitu tiba-tiba sudah mulai nosebleed. "Ugh, aku benci padamu." Kurenai pun memukul lengan Asuma dan mengeluh sakit perut. Pria itu dengan sapu tangan menutup nosebleednya dan mendekati pacarnya. Kurenai menolaknya, "Sana! Urus dulu hidungmu. Shhh sial!". Anko panik, "Kurenai, ada apa?". Kurenai lalu berbisik, "Hari pertama dapet", Anko mengangguk. "Ya ampun diare ya? Aku teleponin taksi biar anterin kamu pulang ya? Muka kamu udah mulai pucat". Tak lama taksi yang ditunggu datang dan Kurenai keluar dari kantor.

Ia lalu duduk di mejanya lagi sementara semua guru melihatnya. Karena jaket panjangnya gerah ia terpaksa membukanya. Ebisu yang kebetulan juga ada disitu, serasa mau pingsan saking geregetannya liat penampilan Anko.

Ketika Ibiki masuk ke ruangan, Anko lalu memberikan hasil ulangan pada Ibiki. Ibiki ternyata juga terpengaruh dengan penampilan Anko. "Ehm, permisi pak…Ini hasil ulangan kemarin. Sepertinya hanya Naruto yang bermasalah". Ibiki menelan ludah melihat penampilan Anko dan wajahnya memerah menahan malu, "Anak itu….selalu saja bermasalah…Anko sepertinya kita perlu memberikan tutor sebaya untuk anak itu agar ia mengerti. Kupercayakan ia padamu, mungkin kau bisa bercerita pada Kakashi karena kuliat anak itu dekat dengan Kakashi". Anko mengangguk lalu balik.

"Anko, ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Tidak biasanya kau berpakaian seperti itu?"tanya Ibiki. Anko salah tingkah, "Aku…aku hanya mencoba gaya baru kok Pak! Permisi…."sahutnya sambil membawa buku dan melesat pergi keluar dari kantor. Muka Ibiki bertambah merah saat Anko mengucapkan salam padanya. Ia sempat berkata agak keras, "Sayang, aku tidak lagi muda…". Ebisu diam dan hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Kakashi masuk dan mendapati bangku di sampingnya lagi-lagi kosong. Walau begitu ia masih bersemangat, mengingat tas Anko masih di situ berarti pujaan Hatinya berlum pulang. Ia kini menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai urusan nilai di berbagai kelas agar saat pulang bisa membaca Icha-icha Paradisenya dengan tenang, mengingat buku terbaru Jiraiya itu lebih tebal dari biasanya. Tak terasa jam pulang hampir tiba. Anko melangkah menuju kantor dan terkejut melihat sahabatnya itu tengah duduk di mejanya, 'Oh My God, no….aku sudah bisa menghindari dirinya seharian…kenapa pas mau pulang susah sekali….sial!'. Anko memutar otak, ia tengah melihat Guy yang membereskan ruangan olahraga. Ia bergegas ke sana.

"Anko! **Masa mudamu adalah bunga jiwa yang mempesona!**"teriak Guy dengan penuh semangat. "Guy…apa kau tidak mengajak Kakashi untuk bertarung lagi? Liat, dia ada di ruang guru sendiri…Kau bilang kau ingin bertanding saat ia pulang kan?". Seketika mata Guy langsung berkaca-kaca, "**Anko..Cuma kau yang mengerti perasaan rival ini!**"sahutnya berapi-api. Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Anko yang masih terbengong dengan kecepatan angin Guy berlari.

Kakashi tengah memandangi jamnya, "Huh, Anko mana sih?"sahutnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari, "Kakashi lets showdown! Kau sudah menelantarkanku lama sekali…..". Kakashi lagi-lagi memasang tampang malasnya, "Tidak Guy aku sedang tidak ingin"sahutnya pendek. Guy lagi-lagi membujuknya, "Kau harus mau…karena ini pertandingan antara pria dan pria". Kakashi sweatdrop 'Ya iyalah…masa pria dan bencong?'sahutnya dalam hati. Guy lagi-lagi mencoba memancing amarah Kakashi, "Oooh, aku tahu pasti karena pak Ibiki kau berubah menjadi penakut sekarang. Tak apalah, kalo begitu…biar aku saja mengantarkan Anko pulang. Semua orang pasti kagum kalo mendengar aku bisa mengantar Anko pulang hari ini. Dia cantik sekali".

Telinga Kakashi menegak, "Apa? Kau bertemu Anko? Dimana dia?"tanya Kakashi. Guy lalu memasang tampang nice guy miliknya. Sementara Kakashi menatapnya tajam. "Aku akan ikut kalau itu benar-benar Anko". Kakashi lalu membebaskan diri dari pekerjaannya dan mempersiapkan tasnya. Ia juga mengambil tas Anko bersamanya. "Liat saja Anko kau tidak bisa lari, tasmu ada bersamaku".

Anko harap-harap cemas, ia sudah melihat Kakashi keluar bersama Guy dan betapa pucatnya ia melihat Kakashi juga membawa tasnya. "Oh My God, kenapa dia membawa tasku? Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin menemuinya dengan pakaian seperti ini". Seperti biasa Guy kalo sedang ingin berduel dengan Kakashi pasti teriak-teriak masa muda. Jadinya anak-anak penasaran dan mengikuti mereka menuju gedung basket. "Baiklah Guy, mana Anko?"sahut Kakashi mengancam.

Guy menaikkan bahunya, "Tadi ia ada di sini Kakashi tapi kalau kau ingin mencarinya kau tidak perlu takut. Ia pasti ke sini. Bukankah kau memegang barang-barang miliknya"tunjuknya pada tas Anko. Grr, Kakashi merasa geram. Anko pasti selalu mencari-cari cara mengerjainya sejak ia menyatakan cinta. Apa Anko sebegitu sebalnya ya dengan pernyataan cinta Kakashi? Yang pasti ia tahu bahwa sekali ia menerima tantangan Guy ia harus melaksanakannya jika tidak maka pria itu akan membuntutinya terus seperti stalker. Lagipula Kakashi tertarik pada pernyataan Guy, yang mengatakan Anko adalah gadis cantik? Tidak mungkin! Anko dan cantik tidak matching, Kakashi sendiri menyukai Anko bukan karena ia menyukai penampilan Anko tapi karen sifatnya yang keras namun bubly di saat bersamaan.

Anko segera keluar dari persembunyiannya saat 2 pria itu sudah masuk lapangan basket. Hpnya bergetar, Tayuya meneleponnya, "Hai Anko….bagaimana hari ini? Menarik?". Anko cemberut, "Heh, gak lucu! Jangan ketawa deh! Aku benci padamu. Jemput aku dong…". Tayuya tertawa lagi dari seberang sana, "Hahahahaha, kenapa Anko? Kunci rumahmu tertinggal lagi? Atau tasmu sedang dibawa pria tampan bermasker?". Ah Anko lupa bahwa gadis itu memiliki mata-mata yang mengawasinya. "Terus kenapa? Kan aku sudah pake baju seperti yang kau mau kan? Ayolah!". Tayuya menolak, "No..nononono…kau belum menunjukkan pada sahabatmu itu kan? Ayolah, dari ekspresi suaramu aku bisa menangkap kegelisahanmu nona!"

Grr, Anko geram sendiri pada Tayuya, salah satu anak asuhan pamannya Orochimaru. Hanya saja Tayuya lebih beruntung karena bakatnya dalam bidang musik flute membuatnya masuk dalam jajaran pemusik kalangan atas bahkan bergabung dalam orkestra luar negeri dan menjadikannya gadis yang tenar serta kaya. Ia sesekali mengunjungi Anko dan mentraktirnya seperti layaknya seorang kakak. Tiba-tiba saja Anko jadi iri padanya.

"Jadi apa maumu Tayuya?"sahut Anko. Di lain pihak Tayuya tersenyum, "Tentu saja menunjukkan dirimu pada Kakashi,ehm sahabatmu itu. Benar?". Anko bersungut-sungut dalam hati mengingat alasan pertamanya itu adalah menghindari Kakashi hari ini. Tayuya berubah pikiran lagi "Ok, gak usah deh memperlihatkan diri kalo gak mau, tapi ambil dulu tasmu dari tangannya..bisa kan? Kalo kepergok ya sudah, sekalian ketemu aja." Telepon itu langsung ditutup secara tiba-tiba.

Di lain pihak, Kakashi dan Guy saling berbicara. "Kakashi aku menantangmu main basket"sahut Guy bersemangat. Kakashi tersenyum,"Guy, kita tidak perlu bertarung. Gimana kalo suit aja lebih mudah kan?"bujuk Kakashi. Guy menggeleng, "**Basket adalah cerminan masa muda yang menggelora…seperti Anko yang hari ini juga menunjukkan bunga masa mudanya!**"serunya berapi-api. Fuuh Kakashi menarik napas panjang "Baiklah Guy, aku setuju". Anak-anak sudah berkumpul dan bersorak riang. Apalagi, Kakashi sampai buka masker dan bajunya dikeluarkan di luar sambil meletakkan tasnya dan tas Anko di samping lapangan. "Kyaaaaaaaa! Pak Kakashi ganteng! Macho"sahut para murid wanita. Sementara Lee menyemangati Guy, "Pak Guru berjuanglah….**Masa muda harus lebih membara**"sahutnya berapi-api lebay. Mereka pun berpelukan ala teletubies sambil nangis lebay.

"Hai…hai…kapan mulainya"sahut Kakashi sambil melepas dasinya dan membuka beberapa kancing atasnya hingga para siswi histeris lagi…bahkan ada yang sampai nosebleed parah. Naruto kaget melihat pertama kalinya ekspresi Kakashi yang super serius secara langsung tanpa masker, "Wow, sepertinya pak Kakashi serius kali ini….". Sakura mendengus, "Tentu saja Naruto, tidak seperti kau yang seenaknya. Ya kan, Sasuke kun?"sahutnya sambil memengang tangan Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu hanya menjawab, "Hn.."sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Naruto jadi lemas melihat pemandangan itu.

Hinata merasa kasihan "Na..Naruto kun? Tidak apa-apa?". Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata perhatian padanya. "Tidak apa Hinata, kau tidak pulang? Nanti Neji mencarimu lho.."sahutnya. Hinata lalu menunjukkan di sudut lain tempat Neji duduk dan menatap marah pada Tenten yang sedang menyabarkan Lee dan mengajaknya duduk. Naruto tertawa, "Hahahahaha, sepertinya Neji masih penasaran dengan Tenten sejak mereka berkelahi seminggu yang lalu". Hinata mengangguk kecil dan lanjut memperhatikan 2 guru mereka.

Anko mengendap-endap masuk ke lapangan dan menyelinap di antara kerumunan para murid yang mulai bersorak ketika 2 guru mereka bertarung basket. Hinata yang pertama kali mendapati Anko mengendap-endap, "Na..Naruto kun bukankah itu bu Anko?". Naruto terkejut, "Ah iya benar Hinata…Ya ampun bahkan saat udah siang seperti ini, dia tetap cantik"sahut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air liur. Hinata tersenyum geli, ia tahu Naruto tidak seratus persen suka pada guru itu, ia hanya suka liat cewek cantik. Anko kaget melihat tasnya ada di tempat duduk paling depan berdekatan dengan tas Kakashi dan dasinya. Anko menepuk kepalanya, "Dasar Kakashi! Ia tahu sekali aku bakal ngambil tas! Duh, coba aja kunci rumah gak ada."

Ia melihat seseorang duduk di bangku depan. Seorang gadis muda melihat ke arahnya. "Hai? Anda Anko kan? Sahabat Pak Kakashi"sahutnya sambil menuju ke arah Anko. "Eh? Kok tahu?"tanyanya. Ia tersenyum manis lagi, "Tentu saja, soalnya saya melihat foto Anda di meja Pak Kakashi…tapi saya tidak menyangka anda cantik sekali berbeda dengan yang difoto….". Anko tampak tersenyum dan salah tingkah, "Nona anda siapa?"tanyanya. Ia segera membungkuk, "Maaf, aku sungguh tidak sopan. Saya Hanare, mahasiswa magang bimbingan pak Kakashi. Ayo, bu Anko…Pak Kakashi pasti senang menunggu anda"seretnya ke arah tempat duduk penonton.

'Damn…damn…kenapa cewek ini narik aku sih?'. Perhatian Anko tertarik pada 2 guru yang tengah sibuk main basket. Well, ternyata memang permainan keduanya sangat hebat. Dibalik sifat anehnya, olahraga basket membuat Guy terlihat luar biasa serius. Ia mendrible bola dan melewati Kakashi dan beberapa kali mencurinya saat Kakashi tengah mendriblenya. Sementara Kakashi sendiri berusaha menghalanginya dan berhasil menembakkan tembakan 3 poin. Skor mereka pun jadi imbang. Anko terkejut melihat pertandingan antara kedua rival itu berlangsung serius setelah beberapa kali Kakashi bercerita Guy mengajaknya bertarung untuk hal-hal aneh.

Kakashi yang melihat seseorang tengah berbicara pada Hanare sambil mendrible bola. Guy mengetahui pikiran Kakashi segera mendekat untuk merebut bola tapi sayang Kakashi menahannya. Ia lalu berbisik pada Kakashi, "Yeah, penampilan Anko** memang melambangkan masa muda! Karena itu, jika aku menang aku akan mengantarnya pulang!**". Kakashi melotot mendengarnya, 'Apa? Jadi gadis cantik yang feminin itu Anko?'pertanyaan itu bergaung di otaknya.

Kakashi langsung melarikan bolanya dan memasukkannya ke ring. Ia menatap Anko dan berteriak, "Yo! Anko tunggu aku mengalahkan Guy! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"sambil memberikan kiss bye ke arah Anko lalu melanjutkan pertandingannya. Anko jadi menutup mukanya malu. Murid-murid jadi bersorak-sorak karena penampilan Kakashi yang terlihat seksi karena berkeringat itu. Anko merasa jijik dengan ekspresi itu. Ia tidak suka pria keringatan. Hanare di sampingnya tersenyum, "Pak Kakashi dekat banget sama bu Anko ya? Kurasa Pak Kakashi suka pada bu Anko". Anko salah tingkah, "Eehhhh, dia kan Cuma sahabat". Hanare masih memandang pak Kakashi lagi, "Iya, ternyata Pak Kakashi tampan ya, sayang sekali dibalik maskernya. Ternyata bukan hanya innernya tapi luarnya juga mempesona. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pak Kakashi". Anko mendelik. "Serius?!". Hanare mengangguk.


	9. Chapter 9

Reaksi Anko adalah diam. Ia kini memandangi Kakashi yang tengah semangat mendribble bola dan menghalangi Guy untuk merebut bolanya. Dia teringat lagi dengan pernyataan cinta Kakashi. 'Huh, kasian juga Hanare suka sama orang seaneh Kakashi, tapi Kakashi lebih aneh lagi dengan berkali-kali nembak aku. Aku kasian sih sama ekspresinya itu tapi gimana dong? Aku kan gak punya perasaan tipe gitu, apa aku jodohin sama Hanare saja ya?'. Anko melirik Hanare lagi, mata gadis itu tampak kelihatan berbunga-bunga melihat aksi Kakashi. 'Kakashi memang gak peka'

"Pak Guy, semangat! Muridmu ini mendukungmu dengan **semangat masa muda membara!**"teriak Lee histeris. Busyet, saat Guy sempat-sempatnya membalas salam Lee itu sembari memasukkan tembakan 3 angkanya. Tenten tersenyum dengan tingkah Lee yang lucu tanpa menyadari ada tatapan pembunuh di belakangnya, tentu saja tatapan itu tatapan Neji. Kakashi mulai terlihat capek tapi ia melihat Anko yang tersenyum dan tertawa melihat reaksi Guy itu kembali bersemangat. "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan menang, Guy. Aku yang akan mengantar Anko". Ia pun menggulung kemejanya ke atas dan membuka semua kancing bajunya hingga memperlihatkan kaos dalamnya.

Semua penonton histeris lagi, "Kyaaaaa! Pak Kakashi semangat! Jangan mau kalah sama pak Guy….!"sahut para murid perempuan. Sementara murid lelaki Cuma berteriak, "Huuuuu!". Anko geleng-geleng kepala, "Dasar Kakashi! Dia itu mau bertanding basket apa nyari sensasi sih? Masa sampai dibuka semua segala?"sahutnya. Hanare tersenyum lembut, "Wah, Pak Kakashi memang keren ya? Aku iri sekali Bu Anko bisa dekat sama Pak Kakashi sampai-sampai beliau berkeras pengen nganter ibu pulang."sahutnya ngarep. Anko lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di samping tas Kakashi. Ternyata Kakashi lebih pintar dari yang ia duga, Kakashi sengaja menggembok tas miliknya dengan milik Anko hingga tidak bisa ia ambil.

Kakashi melihat itu tersenyum, "Yo, Anko! Aku sudah bilang kau akan pulang denganku" sambil berbalik membelakangi ring lawan dan melemparkan lemparan 3 angka lagi ke sana sambil berjalan ke arah Anko. Ia berbalik ke arah Guy yang tersedu-sedu dan berkata "Oke Guy, dengan ini aku menang dan mengalahkan skor pertandingan kita 52-51 kan?".

Anko mengkerut karena skor basket yang ada di sana adalah 85-89 untuk Kakashi. Kakashi lanjut berkata, "maksudku untuk pertarunganku dengannya, ah Anko kau tidak tahu saja"sahutnya kecil. Ia melirik Hanare di samping Anko, "Oh, kau juga disini, Hanare…Kukira kau sudah pulang…". Hanare tersenyum, "Gak mungkin aku melewatkan pertandingan seru ini. Jarang-jarang ada orang dewasa mau bertarung setelah selesai sekolah".

Kakashi tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya menyadari kebodohannya lagi-lagi terpancing Guy. "Kau sudah kenalan dengan Anko?"lanjutnya. Hanare dan Anko mengangguk bersamaan. "Oh ya, dia ini sahabatku dan juga ca-mmmph"mulutKakashi sudah ditahan oleh tangan Anko. "Kakashi sepertinya, kau kelelahan….sebaiknya kau pulang dan mandi. Apalagi kau berkeringat seperti itu…". Kakashi tertawa saja sambil mencolek dagu Anko, "Oke, kuantar kau pulang…"sahutnya. Dengan cepat Anko menghindar, "Gak mau ah. Kau bau dan keringatan. Lebih baik kau mandi saja dulu sana di kamar mandi klub basket minta izin sama Guy sana….!"sahut Anko cemberut.

Wajah Kakashi mendadak serius, "Tidak Anko, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu". Anko lalu tersadar kalo Hanare masih di situ, "Kalo gitu kau antar saja Hanare pulang, kasihan ia menunggumu lo.."goda Anko. Hanare kaget namanya dibawa-bawa, "Ah…tidak perlu bu Anko. Saya bisa pulang sendiri".

Kakashi keluar sebentar dan membawa seseorang, oke sekarang pasti anda tahu siapa orang yang paling sering dibully Kakashi…..taraaaaaa tentu saja Yamato. "Kakashi Senpai kenapa aku ditarik-tarik?"sahutnya. Anko tentu saja mengerti kenapa Yamato belum pulang mengingat ia sempat bersama pria itu 2 minggu, pria itu pasti sedang mengurus bonsai dan tanaman lain. "Tolong, antar bimbinganku ya? Aku mau mandi dulu"sahutnya cuek lalu mengambil tasnya. Muka aneh Yamato langsung keliatan tapi syukurlah Anko berhasil membujuknya untuk mengantar pulang gadis itu. Kakashi tersenyum dan berdiri di samping Anko, "Ah, juniorku itu terlalu keras. Pantas saja ia tidak punya pacar sama sekali". Anko menjengit, "Eh, kan udah kubilang kau mandi sana! Bau tahu!". Mendengar itu Guy datang dan menariknya, "**Yosh, sebagai rival sejati mandi bersama adalah salah satu bentuk masa muda yang paling bagus!**". Kakashi pun ditarik oleh Guy "Eeeh, tttunggu….Ankoooooooooooo!"teriak Kakashi yang sudah keburu ditarik Guy.

Fuuh, Anko lega sekali akhirnya ia bisa mengambil tasnya. Oke lagi-lagi Anko lupa kalo ternyata tasnya belum dibuka oleh Kakashi, jadi tas Kakashi juga ikut nempel di situ. "Sebodo amat, biar saja….aku pulang duluan"seru Anko. Ia melirik tasnya lagi, "Duuuh, gimana ini….!"seru Anko mencak-mencak. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Kakashi dan Guy keluar sambil menangis. Anko pengen tertawa,

"Guy kau kenapa? Apa si mesum ini memperkosamu?". Kakashi mendelik kesal, "Enak saja! Tentu saja aku lebih memilih untuk mandi denganmu Anko…Dia Cuma kesal karena punyaku lebih besar dari pada punya dia…". Anko pun langsung menjewer telinga Kakashi yang sudah berganti pakaian itu. "Dasar mesum! Jangan sembarangan mengatakan hal itu di depanku, aku kan perempuan!". Kakashi tertawa lagi, "Baiklah ayo kita pulang".

Kakashi mengambil motornya dan mengantar Anko pulang sambil bercerta, "Anko tumben kau memakai pakaian seperti itu….Apa kau bermaksud menarik perhatianku hmm?". Anko mendelik kesal lalu mencubit perut Kakashi hingga motor itu sedikit oleng, "Ooi sakit, aku bercanda kok. Tapi jawab pertanyaanku, setahuku bukan gayamu memakai pakaian seperti ini"sahut Kakashi lagi. Anko yang sempat mengetatkan pelukannya itu lalu menjawab, "Habis…aku kejebak teman lama…tapi udahlah yang penting udah selesai". Kakashi bingung tentang hal itu tapi tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena mereka sudah sampai

Saat turun dari motor Kakashi, Anko tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil mengambil tasnya yang sudah di lepaskan oleh Kakashi. "Btw, gimana kalo kamu nembak Hanare saja Kakashi. Kau tahu, sepanjang basket tadi ia mengucapkan cinta padamu. Aku kasihan melihat dirimu aneh Kakashi, jujur saja aku tidak pernah memiliki sedikitpun rasa suka padamu. Bagiku, kau sahabat yang baik. Yah meski rada mesum gimana gitu….Oke deh aku masuk dulu ya?". Anko pun sudah meninggalkan Kakashi di depan pintu.

Betapa kagetnya ia di sana sudah ada mobil Tayuya. Saat ia membuka pintu, keluarlah Tayuya bersama seseorang yaitu…..Hanare! Sekarang Anko mengerti mengapa ia bisa dimata-matai dan harus berhati-hati agar tidak diintip-intip. "Halo, Anko san! Ah aku iri sekali kau bisa berboncengan dengan Pak Kakashi…Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan sahabatmu itu…."sahut Hanare ngarep.

Anko menepuk kepalanya 'Astaga lagi-lagi ada saja korban baru dari Kakashi….ternyata perasaan gadis ini beneran toh?'sahutnya dalam hati. Tayuya menaikkan alisnya, "Oh ya? Memangnya sahabat Anko itu kaya gimana sih?"tanyanya penasaran. Hanare pun menceritakan sosok Kakashi yang menurutnya misterius dan bertopeng hingga aksi heroik basket barusan. Mata gadis muda itu sampai blink-blink segala.

"Yare-yare, aku bingung kenapa kalian suka pada pria itu. Ah, Hanare kalau kau suka dekati saja…dia single lo…"sahut Anko promosi. "Benarkah? Tapi kok sepertinya dia protektif banget sama bu Anko..buktinya dia sampe mau terima tantangan Pak Guy Cuma karena ingin nganter bu Anko pulang"sahutnya dengan cemberut. Anko membalas "Haduh-haduh, kamu itu susah banget sih….Tayuya juga ngapain pake mata-mata segala…Liat Hanare kaya gini jadinya…"sahut Anko marah.

Tayuya malah heran, "Aku kan cuma memastikan kau bisa pakai pakaian yang kupakai tanpa harus menggantinya saat tiba di sekolah…kau kan licik. Paman Orochimaru saja suka sekali membanggakanmu, aku iri"sindirnya. Anko mengelak, "Enak aja aku licik…oke mana janjimu…". Tayuya berbalik, "Kupikir-pikir perjanjiannya diubah saja, jadikan seminggu. Kasian juga Hanare kalo gak ketemu sama sahabatmu itu. Gini aja, fashionmu akan berubah selama seminggu selama Hanare bekerja di sana. Aku ingin liat temanmu itu sukanya sama siapa…..".

"Apa?! Kau bercanda ya? Gak aku gak setuju…Aku sebel pake baju ginian, tadi aja banyak cowok pingsan terus dikejar-kejar guru mesum pula…Ogah deh.."sahut Anko sambil mencibir. Tayuya mengejek, "Dasar, bilang aja kau takut Kakashi diambil Hanare kan?". Anko kesal karena lagi-lagi pria rambut perak itu disebut-sebut "Oke, terserah, kalo gitu kesepakatan juga ditambah….aku juga mau uang belanja setahun darimu…"sahut Anko. Tayuya melotot kesal, sementara Anko tersenyum sinis "Kenapa? Kau takut Tayuya? Aku bisa kok tampil cantik kaya tadi ke sekolah selama seminggu asal kau menurutinya….".

Tayuya mengalah, "Baiklah….Kau akan didandani oleh asistenku sekaligus belajar menjadi wanita mulai sore ini… Hanare, bawa Anko ke mobil…"sahut Tayuya. "Eeeeeeh? Tunggu a..aapaaa ini?"sahutnya saat 'diculik' Tayuya. Tayuya akan berencana membuat Anko belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang perempuan.


	10. Chapter 10

Tayuya mengajak Anko ke Spa dan memanjakan diri mereka di sana bersama Hanare. Tentu saja Anko merasa tidak enak dengan perlakuan Tayuya dan apalagi sekarang ia tengah dipijat oleh para pemijat. Anko merasa geli dan sakit gara-gara pijatan pegawai itu. Sementara pegawai itu geleng-geleng kepala, 'sepertinya gadis ini baru pertama kali ke spa'. Tayuya sendiri Cuma tertawa maklum.

"Ih, aduh! Sakit, apaan sih! Aw!"begitulah teriakan Anko selama dipijat. Selama 1 jam lebih dipijat dengan intense (dan tersiksa menurut Anko), mereka bersantai di Sauna. Saat itulah Hanare menggunakan kesempatan untuk menceritakan tentang Kakashi pada Tayuya.

"Wah, Pak Kakashi ternyata ganteng banget ya? Aku heran kok mukanya ditutupin masker sih? Padahal enak banget diliat, udah gitu baik banget udah nyelamatin aku. Gak nyangka aku bisa ketemu sama dia di sini lagi…"cerita Hanare. Anko tertarik, "Hah? Bukannya kamu baru ketemu hari ini ya? Lagian kamu masuk untuk jadi mata-mata Tayuya kan?"sahutnya pada gadis itu. Tayuya malah menggoda, "Kok ada aura cemburu ya? Tambah panas nih….Btw, aku penasaran tentang sahabat Anko itu…"

Hanare mengangguk, "Aku ketemu dia, pas aku mau pindah…saat itu aku sedang berada di dekat rumah merenungi kapan aku bisa kembali ke sini dan ketika aku akan masuk ke rumah, ada berandalan yang mencoba memperkosaku. Aku ingat banget Pak Kakashi datang dengan wajah bermaskernya dan menghajar pria-pria itu lalu lari sebelum aku berterima kasih. Tapi aku heran, di belakangnya ada laki-laki yang berambut jamur mirip Pak Guy mengejarnya"ceritanya.

Anko mengangguk-angguk, ternyata yang diceritakan Kakashi mengenai Guy yang selalu menjadi stalkernya saat ia tidak mau menjadi saingannya benar. Ia terkikik kecil. Tayuya dan Hanare malah heran, "Kenapa kamu ketawa, Anko?"tanya mereka. Anko lalu menceritakan pengalaman Kakashi pada mereka hingga mereka ikut tertawa. "Gak nyangka sahabatmu itu sampai diganggu segitunya…."sahut Tayuya menahan tawa.

Perjalanan selanjutnya adalah memilih baju dan sepatu. Ini jelas hal yang paling gak disukai Anko, karena semua pilihan Tayuya tidak disukainya. Tayuya lagi-lagi memaksanya namun Anko bersikeras menolak dan mengalihkan pada Hanare, "Tayuya, jangan gini dong…tar kalo Kakashi perhatiannya teralih ke aku bukan Hanare gimana?"sahut Anko.

Hanare terkejut, "Ku kira Bu Anko mau bersaing denganku, gak mau toh?". Anko cemberut, "Hei panggil aku Anko, ini udah bukan di sekolah". Hanare terkikik, "Oke Anko, kamu serius Kakashi boleh buat aku? Sepertinya Kakashi perhatiannya sama kamu deh…". Anko mengangguk, "Kau benar Hanare, bahkan ia sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padaku tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara membalasnya karena aku tidak punya perasaan yang sama." Anko mengaku. Mata Hanare melotot. "Apa? Kau menolak Pak Kakashi yang gantengnya selangit itu?"

Anko malah membela diri, "Ha..habis kalo memang gak suka gimana? Masa aku harus bohongin sahabatku? Aku gak mau….dia udah cukup menyebalkan dengan atau tanpa dibohongin dan aku gak mau dia tambah menyebalkan dengan menjauhiku bila aku membohonginya". Tayuya tersenyum sinis, "Ow.. so sweet tandanya kamu suka dia tuh Anko. Buktinya kamu care sama Kakashi". Lagi-lagi Anko mengelak, "Kan dia sahabatku…masa aku setega itu sih….lagian aku memang gak pernah nyimpan suka sama cowok". Mata Hanare dan Tayuya membulat, hingga Anko meralat kata-katanya, "Maaf ya, aku ga lesbi…Aku suka dan kagum liat cowok tapi aku gak pernah ada perasaan ehm…romantis gitu…". Tayuya dan Hanare jatuh secara anime. Hanare geleng-geleng kepala, "Aku gak pernah percaya ada orang kaya kamu Anko…aku saja pertama kali ketemu Kakashi udah jatuh cinta…masa kamu gak sih? Aku penasaran kamu dan Kakashi bisa kenalan gimana sih?" Anko tersenyum bingung, "Biasa saja kok gak ada yang menarik…".

Akhirnya Hanare di antar pulang oleh Tayuya dan ia juga mengantar pulang Anko. Ia masih penaasaran dengan cerita pertemuannya dengan Kakashi, jadi ia berniat untuk mengorek keterangan itu dari Anko. "Anko gimana sih pertama kali kamu ketemu Kakashi itu?". Anko pura-pura ngantuk, "Hoaheeem, Tayuya aku capek nih…kamu pulang aja deh…apalagi besok aku bakal kamu make over aneh-aneh lagi. Udah ya". Anko pun mendorong Tayuya keluar dari rumahnya hingga Tayuya menggerutu sendiri, "Ugh, dasar gak sopan! Tapi ga papa deh…Aku biarkan saja, daripada besok pagi ia susah dibangunkan…Bisa berabe"

Anko berbaring di kamarnya dan memandangi dinding kamarnya. Ia memikirkan betapa banyak sekali orang yang tertarik pada sahabatnya itu. Sembari menyalakan radio yang entah kenapa memutar lagu Apanya Dong dari Titiek Puspa, ia kembali mengingat-ingat semua tentang Kakashi, terutama pertemuan awal mereka.

'_Apa-apa-apanya dong, apanya dong dang ding dong dang ding dong'_

'_Coba kulihat lagi yang mananya yang menarik'_

[FLASHBACK 1]

Anko baru saja mendapat tugas dari paman kesayangannya itu untuk menangkap ular yang ada di atas pohon, tapi ternyata Kabuto sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap ular itu untuk diteliti dan dilepas ke alam liar. Anko menolak turun dan memilih untuk diam di atas pohon.

Seseorang tengah kesal dan menendang pohon yang ia pakai untuk tidur hinga ia pun jatuh dan menimpa orang itu. Yang ia temui adalah seorang pria seumuran dengannya dengan rambut perak dan memakai masker. Posisi jatuh yang sangat mesra itu dengan kaki Anko berada di antara kaki Kakashi. Walau begitu, kelihatan sekali wajah pria mata sayu itu tampak menggoda. Ia pun lalu menampar pria itu dan berlari pergi. "Ada orang mesum pake masker!"teriaknya.

[FLASHBACK 1 END]

[FLASHBACK 2]

Beberapa hari saat mereka bersama masuk kampus bersama, Anko terlihat akrab dengan Kakashi mengingat memang hanya mereka berdua yang diterima di situ. Guy tetap saja masih mencari-cari cara untuk menantangnya termasuk menunggunya untuk break kuliah. Hal ini bikin Kakashi stress dan pingsan hingga mau gak mau ia bertanggung jawab membawa pria itu ke apartemennya mengingat banyak pria yang memusuhinya gara-gara ia hobinya yang memandangi gadis-gadis intens tanpa berkata apa-apa, kecuali pada Anko.

Di situlah, ia melihat wajah Kakashi tanpa masker yang memang ia lepas agar pria itu tidak sesak napas. Wajahnya tampak tegas dengan bibir tipis yang merah, sepertinya karena Kakashi tidak pernah merokok seperti Asuma. Rahangnya tegas mencirikan pria dewasa. Herannya Anko hanya menganggap pria itu hanya sebagai tampang pria biasa saja saat itu meski kadang-kadang ia sadar pria itu sangat cocok jadi model cover majalah.

[FLASHBACK 2 END]

Anko lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Iya sih Kakashi emang ganteng'. Anko mengaku juga tentang ketampanan sahabatnya itu. "Duuuh, tapi tetap saja dia itu aneh. Tukang telat, pervert lagi. Mana bacaannya icha-icha paradise terus lagi! Belum lagi dia suka tebar pesona….Jadi apanya dong yang menarik?". Anko makin lama makin merasa dirinya gila memikirkan sahabatnya yang aneh itu.

Sebuah telepon masuk ke hp Anko. Tentu saja itu dari orang dari yang jadi bahan pikirannya. "Kakashi ada apa menelepon malam-malam huh? Aku ngantuk tahu!"seru Anko dari telepon. Suara pria itu sedikit tertawa geli, "Hahahahaha, aku kangen aja..Gak boleh? Aku jadi pengen Icha-icha Anko nih…"sahutnya genit. Anko menggerus geram, "Huh! Aku gak mau jadi bahan imajinasimu Kakashi! Udah ah aku ngantuk Daah!"sahut Anko sebelum menutup telepon pria itu. namun setelahnya ada sebuah pesan masuk, "_Mimpiin aku ya, istriku sayang…Aku gak bisa mimpiin orang lain selain kamu, Anko. Kakashi, your husband_".

Anko menggeram, ia langsung menghapus pesan itu. "Ih Kakashi itu kenapa sih? Hhhh, aku menyesal menjahilinya dulu dengan menulis surat tantangan uari Guy untuknya kalau tahu begini akubatnya." Sahut Anko penyh penyesalan sambil mengingat kejadian saat ia menuliskan surat tantangan yang bunyinya seperti surat cinta. Gara-gara itu, Kakashi jadi keGRan setengah mati.

_HAHAHA, YANG INI KHUSUS ANKO….ENTAH KENAPA PENGEN LIAT DARI SUDUT PANDANG ANKO TAPI TENANG SAJA NANTI KAKASHI MUNCUL LAGI KOK_

_READ AND REVIEW YA!_


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi tersenyum memandang foto Anko dan dirinya berdua. Mereka memang jadi teman akrab beberapa lama setelah Kakashi pindah ke sekolah Anko. Gadis itu mendekatinya dan berkata bahwa ia minta maaf karena jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya kemarin. Saat itu Kakashi hanya cuek dan berpikir bahwa Anko hanya cari-cari perhatian agar bisa membuka masker Kakashi sama seperti gadis-gadis lain.

Perlahan Kakashi melihat bahwa gadis itu berbeda. Ia sangat disiplin dan tomboy, beberapa kali ia menghajar para pria gara-gara menjahili temannya. Gadis itu jugalah yang membuat pribadinya yang cuek itu menjadi terbuka selepas perginya ia dari Rin dan Obito. Apalagi ada Guy yang tak bosan-bosan mengajaknya untuk bertarung, semakin membuat hidupnya berwarna meski ia baru meladeni pria itu saat mereka masuk kuliah karena Guy terus-menerus mendesaknya.

"Haah, Anko cantik sekali hari ini"gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Di apartemen itu ia sedang mengganti bajunya dan bergegas membaca buku Icha-ichanya tapi herannya malah wajah Anko yang muncul. Wajah Anko yang malu-malu bikin Kakashi malah tidak bisa membaca buku mesum Jiraiya dan teringat kata-kata Anko "Aku dijebak teman lama".

Kakashi tidak tenang dan ia menelepon Anko. "Kakashi ada apa menelepon malam-malam huh? Aku ngantuk tahu!"seru Anko dari telepon. Kakashi malah tertawa geli, "Hahahahaha, aku kangen aja..Gak boleh? Aku jadi pengen Icha-icha Anko nih…"sahutnya genit. Anko menggerus geram, "Huh! Aku gak mau jadi bahan imajinasimu Kakashi! Udah ah aku ngantuk Daah!"sahut Anko sebelum menutup telepon pria itu. Kakashi menghela napas panjang, "Aku khawatir, tapi sepertinya kekhawatiranku berlebihan. Ah, lebih baik aku menjemputnya saja besok ke sekolah."

Guy sedang semangat hari ini, walaupun tadi ia dikalahkan Kakashi main basket karena hari ini Asuma mengajak mereka minum untuk merayakan proses lamaran yang akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lalu. Ia pun melenggang dengan semangat dan dengan tidak etisnya memanjat apartemen Kakashi dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Kakashi!" teriaknya sepenuh hati hingga para tetangga sebal. Kakashi memasang maskernya lalu pergi keluar setelah menyembunyikan buku Icha-ichanya. "Yo, Guy! Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang?". Guy dengan semangatnya langsung menarik Kakashi keluar, "Ayo kita pergi rivalku! Asuma mengadakan pesta buat kita karena ia berhasil Kurenai….! Hiks hiks semangat masa muda memang harus membara yeah!". Kakashi bisa menangkap api membara di mata Guy.

"Oke…oke…aku ganti baju dulu Guy, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kelihatan kecapekan begitu?"tanya Kakashi. Guy mengangguk, "Hmm, tentu saja karena aku memanjat apartemenmu…ini sangat bagus untuk latihan". Kakashi sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Eh? Guy kalau aku tidak mengenalmu lebih lama, maka aku akan berpikir kau adalah pencuri yang mau mencuri di apartemenku". Guy langsung memeluk Kakashi, "Justru karena itu….kau pasti kagum kan denganku?".

"Astaga kau narsis sekali Guy.."sahut Kakashi sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan monster Guy. Ia pun melesat dan mengganti bajunya dan pergi bersama Guy. Mereka tiba di bar dan menemukan para pria di sana. "Tidak ada para wanita?"tanya Kakashi sahutnya sambil mendekat. Asuma tersenyum, "Oh, Kakashi…Iya, aku memang tidak mengundang para gadis karena aku hanya ingin bersama teman-teman priaku saja. Lagipula, Kurenai bisa sangat marah jika ia tahu aku mengundang teman-temannya ke sini."

Asuma memberikan tempat di sampingnya dan menggoda Kakashi, "Kenapa kau tampak kecewa begitu Kakashi? Apa karena kau tidak melihat gadismu disini?" sindirnya. Muka Kakashi yang tersembunyi masker itu cemberut tapi Asuma masih bisa membaca kekecewaannya. Tiba-tiba Yamato yang sudah ada disampingnya, tertawa, "Hahahaha, senpai memang menarik…baru kali ini aku melihat Kakashi senpai sesemangat itu sejak senpai pindah sekolah".

Asuma tersenyum kecil, "Hahahaha, aku ingat kau orang yang paling gak suka cari masalah dan sangat penyendiri, dengan maskermu itu kau menambah kesan misteriusmu. Aku tidak percaya aku baru melihat wajah aslimu 2 kali saja Kakashi. Apa kau mau melepas maskermu di sini, dan mencari gadis lain yang bisa menerimamu?"tanyanya penasaran. Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu Asuma? Kalau kau bilang aku ke sini untuk flirting tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menyukai Anko saja."

"Yosh, **masa mudamu memang membara! Cinta memang harus dibantu kesetiaan, JANGAN MENYERAH KAKA**mmmph" mulut Guy langsung ditutup oleh tangan Yamato. "Guy, kau terlalu berisik nanti semua orang mengira kita gila"sahutnya. Guy nyengir lagi, "Hahaha…maaf aku terlalu bersemangat. Btw, Kakashi aku heran mengapa kau sangat menyukai Anko? Ehm, maksudku dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Sungguh sangat berbalik dengan kepribadianmu dan tentu saja dengan hobimu yang menyukai karya Pak Jiraiya, kukira kau akan memilih gadis seperti Kurenai atau Shizune".

Ow. Guy tidak melihat aura gelap dari Asuma dan eh? Yamato? Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu dan menjelaskan, "Entahlah, mungkin sejak kejatuhan bidadari dari pohon". Teman-temannya itu memandangnya heran, "Senpai, jadi maksud senpai yang dulu senpai ceritakan bahwa ada ada gadis yang pertama kali menampar senpai itu…". Kakashi mengangguk "Ya, Yamato dia Anko. Waktu itu aku sedang kesal karena Guy terus menerus menerorku…". Guy langsung cemberut tapi mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi. "Dan, aku kesal lalu menendang pohon di depanku hingga seorang bidadari jatuh di pangkuanku, sayangnya dia menamparku dan mengatakan aku mesum"sahut Kakashi yang menjadi cemberut kembali. Mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya.

"**Yosh, masa muda memang penuh cinta tapi jangan sedih Kakashi….Aku selalu ada untuk menantangmu hingga kau tidak sedih lagi**"sahut Guy berapi-api. Guy berbalik dan melihat rivalnya itu sudah memegang lagi buku Icha-ichanya. Ia tampak serius membaca buku itu hingga ia menegur Kakashi, "**Oi Kakashi…Apa kau mendengar pernyataanku?**"sahutnya.

Kakashi lalu mengangkat pandangannya dari buku itu, "Hah, kau tadi bilang apa? Maaf aku sedang berlatih imajinasi dengan buku ini…"sahutnya sambil mengangkat buku porno Jiraiya itu ke hadapan Guy. Guy pun jatuh pingsan tidak elit gara-gara tersinggung tapi dia bangkit lagi dengan berkata, "**Kakashi…kau memang pantas jadi rivalku…kalo begitu aku akan membantumu dengan bersaing merebut hati Anko**".

Serentak 3 orang lainnya tersentak, "Eh?" Mereka sweatdrop semua dan termasuk ada hawa gelap menyelubungi Kakashi. Yamato lalu mengalihkan Kakashi. "Senpai, tadi aku liat Anko masuk ke dalam toilet itu". Kakashi pun jadi teralih, "Eh? Mana…mana? Kok aku tidak liat…"sahutnya sambil pergi ke arah toilet sementara yang lain menghajar Guy karena sudah sembarangan bicara. Guy pun diberikan wine agar ia mabuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Kakashi kembali setelah pergi menyusul arah yang ditunjukkan Yamato. Ia heran melihat si Guy tengah tertidur terpelungkup dengan wajah babak belur dan mata tertutup.

"Ada apa dengannya?"tanya Kakashi. Asuma tersenyum gugup. "Hahahaha, ia mabuk dan mengacau jadi kami terpaksa memberinya pelajaran sedikit."sambil tertawa. Guy yang mabuk kembali meracau, "**Rival abadiku hiks kita harus bertarung hik lagi **mmph". Asuma segera menyeret pria itu ke kamar mandi sebelum pria itu mengeluarkan isi perutnya di tempat itu. Guy pun memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi, "Hueeeeeeeek…Hueeeeeeeeeek…**Masa hik muda hik harus** mmph hueeeeeek". Asuma geleng-geleng kepala saja mendengar ocehan tak jelas Guy di kamar mandi.

Yamato lalu meyakinkan senpainya itu untuk pulang. "Senpai, bagamana kalo senpai pulang saja. Kulihat senpai sedikit pucat hari ini". Kakashi berjengit, "Hmm? Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku kan pakai masker?"sahutnya. Ia tersenyum, "Senpai pulang saja! Bagaimana kalau nanti Anko san khawatir"sahutnya sambil memperlihatkan muka seramnya pada Kakashi. Kakashi sweatdrop, bukannya takut ia malah tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Baiklah Kohai…pastikan rivalku pulang dengan selamat ya demikian juga Asuma. Aku tidak mau Kurenai mencereweti kita karena membuat calon suaminya dalam masalah". Kakashi lalu memberikan uang pada Yamato sambil berbisik, "Anggap saja traktiran dari seorang senpai"sambil tersenyum. Yamato tersenyum normal kembali. Kakashi pulang ke apartemennya sambil tetap berpikir tentang seorang bidadari yang jatuh ke atas pangkuannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

HAI-HAI…INI BAGIANNYA KAKASHI…

TENANG SELANJUTNYA MEREKA BAKAL MUNCUL BERDUA LAGI KOK

WKWKWKWK

READ AND REVIEW YA?


	12. Chapter 12

Anko masih enggan bangun meski pintu rumahnya telah berkali-kali di bel dan teleponnya enggan untuk berhenti berdering. Merasa kesal karena terus diganggu, Anko akhirnya membuka pintu dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Asisten Tayuya sudah menunggu bersama penata gayanya dan melesak masuk menarik Anko ke dalam rumah. Yah, apalagi kalo bukan mendandani Anko namun setelah melihat keadaan Anko yang lagi kacau balau, asisten Tayuya itu langsung menariknya ke kamar mandi untuk memandikannya.

Dengan penuh rasa pelecehan (karena dimandikan seperti anak kecil), Anko berusaha bersabar hingga proses itu selesai. Akhirnya, ia diberikan baju gantu untuknya. Kali ini celana kain yang sangat licin dan sepatu hak 7 cm. Melihat sepatu itu wajah Anko menegang, ia serasa melihat film horor di tengah kuburan. Asistennya itu lalu membawa sebuah pad dan di sana lagi-lagi temannya itu melalui vi-con berbicara, "Hei Anko…kita udah janjiankan? Aku penasaran, siapa yang dipilih temanmu itu kau atau Hanare?".

Anko melotot, "Apa? Kau gila ya? (diam sejenak dan berpikir karena kebodohannya menerima taruhan itu dan akhirnya…) Fuuh, baiklah.." Anko pasrah saja dipakaikan baju lengan panjang semi transparan berwarna hitam, celana abu-abu dan sepatu itu. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh hingga Tayuya dalam vi-con itu terus menakutinya agar tidak merusak sepatu itu atau ia akan kehilangan uangnya. 'Damn, aku seharusnya sudah tahu kalo ia memang menjebakku.'pikir Anko.

"Sayang, maaf ya…aku gak bisa nganterin kamu…aku harus segera menemui Kabutoku tersayang untuk membicarakan masalaah pameran amal. Duuuh, aku gak sabar nih ketemu pria itu…."sahut Tayuya dengan ekspresi mendamba. Anko geleng-geleng kepala, "Oke, terserah saja…..deh. Aku bisa naik taksi kok ke sekolah". Setelah mendandani Anko ia pun ditinggal sendiri karena asisten dan pengatur gaya udah keburu pergi. "Sebel…sebel dasar Tayuya licik…aku benci kenapa aku selalu terjebak dengannya….Kenapa sih hidupku tidak seberuntung dia? Bisa keluar negeri enak-enak lagi…."gerutunya entah pada siapa.

Anko terpaksa segera mempersiapkan buku dan tasnya hari itu sebelum dia terlambat. Ketika itu bel rumah Anko lagi-lagi berdering, "Dasar Tayuya, apalagi sih maunya? Katanya ada urusan, sekarang balik lagi!"seru Anko kesal. Ia membiarkan bel rumah itu berbunyi terus. Akhirnya ia kesal dan membuka pintu sambil memukul orang yang ada didepannya. Brugh!

"Ittai! Yo, Anko? Kenapa kau memukulku"sahut suara berat yang sangat dikenal Anko. Oke, Anko tidak pernah berharap-harap seorang tukang telat seperti Kakashi Hatake muncul di depan rumahnya pagi-pagi. "Nani?! Kakashi? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kemari? Aku udah mau pergi". Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Tentu saja untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah"sahutnya. Anko cemberut, "Aku bukan anak-anak dan hal itu tidak perlu."

Anko tidak mau harus berboncengan dengan pria mesum ini karena bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip parah di sekolah, apalagi mengingat pamor Kakashi yang naik sejak pertama kali ia membuka maskernya ditambah peristiwa basket kemarin. Anko geleng-geleng kepala, 'Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi aku harus kabur dari Kakashi! Harus!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Anko bergerak mengunci pintunya sambil membawa tasnya. Kakashi menunggunya dengan motornya di depan pagar. "Duh, gimana ya?"sahut Anko kecil. Tak disangka Kakashi mendengarnya, "Hah, kau bilang apa?"sahutnya sambil memberikan helm. Ia langsung teringat bahwa hari ini adalah keluarnya edisi icha-icha paradise terbaru (jangan salah….anko pasti ingat mengingat selama mereka bekerja sebagai guru Jiraiya selalu datang ke Kakashi untuk mempromosikan novel terbarunya….ada-ada aja guru sastra mesum ini!).

Lampu hijau seolah menyala di otak Anko, ia pun mengelabui Kakashi. "Ha? Icha-icha Paradise terbaru diskon 50%?"tunjuknya pada suatu arah. Kakashi jadi teralih, "Ha? Mana…mana? Kok Pak Jiraiya gak kasi tahu sih?"sahutnya polos saat itu Anko langsung kabur dengan taksi. Kakashi yang tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari tersadar kalo Anko gak ada lagi di sampingnya. "Lho, Anko? Mana?". Eh ternyata apa yang dibilang Anko malah jadi kenyataan. Seorang tukang buku keliling menawarkannya buku Icha-icha paradise dengan diskon 50%, sayang edisi lampau tapi mengingat ia belum punya edisi itu (kakashi mulai suka Icha-icha sejak ia masuk jadi guru, jadi ia lumayan ketinggalan edisi lampau) ia pun memborong 5 judul buku icha-icha itu sekaligus.

"Anko memang paling mengerti perasaanku, ia sengaja meninggalkanku biar aku bisa membeli buku ini…heheheheheheheh"tawanya mesum. Sementara dalam taksi Anko tidak henti-hentinya bersin gara-gara Kakashi. "Brrr, semoga saja pria itu berhenti mengejarku". Saat ia sampai di sekolah, ia cukup kaget. Para murid pria lagi-lagi menyambutnya dengan tatapan mendamba. Tunggu coba liat penampilan mereka…..tretetetet….."_Miss Anko Fans Club_". "What the….? Apa ini?"sahutnya pada mereka. Seorang dengan kacamata berambut keriting tersenyum "Oh, tentu saja Bu Anko….kami adalah fans club bu Anko yang manis…."sahutnya merayu.

Anko memijit-mijit kepalanya, "Kembali ke kelas kalian….BUBAAAAAR!"jeritnya melengking. Para muridpun pontang-panting bubar menuju kelas mereka. Anko juga merasakan ada yang mengintipnya, ia mengambil batu besar dan melemparnya ke pohon. Jatuhlah sesosok pria setengah baya berambut putih, siapa lagi kalo bukan pengarang favorit Kakashi, Jiraiya. "Hehehehe, Anko kau masih tampak seksi saja dari hari ke hari"dengan mulut berliur dan pingsan. "Apanya sih yang istimewa dari pria ini? Kok Kakashi suka banget dengan novelnya"sahut Anko heran dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kakashi sendiri tiba di tempat itu 10 menit lebih lambat dari Anko tentu saja dengan senyum-senyum bahagia mengetahui ia berhasil mendapatkan edisi terdahulu buku kesayangannya (hmm, Kakashi close pervert! Hahahahaha….). Ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih lagi pada bakal calon istrinya di masa depan itu (mengingat Anko masih saja mengelak dari pernyataan cintanya…). Lagi-lagi seperti Anko, ia juga disambut para siswi dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga. "Kyaaaa! Pak Kakashi….Cakep…Machoooo…."teriak beberapa murid. Kakashi senyum-senyum di balik maskernya. "Eh, kalian gak boleh lama-lama disini…cepat masuk kelas…"sahutnya meninggalkan mereka. Perlahan-lahan anggota "_Ikatan Kakashi Fans Club_" itu jatuh terduduk saking terpesonanya.

Anko menemui Naruto yang kebetulan sedang bermain dengan Kiba dan Lee. Melihat bu guru galak tapi cantik itu, mereka berhenti bermain bola dan memandangi gadis itu sampai puas. "Naruto, kau sudah mengatur jadwal belajarmu dengan Hinata?"tanya Anko. Naruto kaget, "Eh, be..belum bu. A..Apa tidak ada cara lain…?"sahutnya terbata. Anko memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk hingga napas Naruto megap-megap. "He..baiklah ttebayo…..(Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang membaca dan memanggilnya) Hinata!". Hinata memerah saat mendengarnya tapi ia segera pergi ke arah Naruto. Lee dan Kiba tersenyum, sepertinya bakal ada gosip miring tentang mereka.

"Pagi bu Anko.."sapa Hinata. Anko tersenyum manis, "Nah Hinata, ibu harap kau bisa mengajari Naruto ya? (mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto) Naruto, perhatikan Hinata awas kalo kau masih saja mendapat nilai jelek. Ini perintah langsung dari pak Ibiki lo…". Mendengar kata Ibiki, keluarlah imej seram guru botak yang merupakan mantan preman itu. Gluk, ia pun menelan ludah. "O…oke bu…"

Ketika mereka pergi Anko sudah kembali masuk ke kantor guru dan bertemu dengan Kakashi yang tampak tersenyum dibalik masker. Tanpa aba-aba, Anko pun dipeluknya. Kakashi langsung cepat-cepat melepas, "Makasih ya, sayang…Kamu benar, ada penjual Icha-icha paradise bahkan dengan diskon 50%..sayang edisi lama..tapi ga papa soalnya aku belum punya edisinya". Kali ini Anko ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membuat pria itu jauh dari buku mesumnya jika ia baru saja membuat pria itu membeli buku mesum itu lagi.

Anko tidak berkata apa-apa karena seniornya pak Ibiki sudah menatapnya tajam. Di belakangnya Asuma dan Kurenai terkikik. Kurenai malah menyindir, "Kakashi, ini sekolah, jangan pamer kemesraan dong. Aku saja dengan Asuma tidak kaya gitu…" Kakashi malah menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Hehehehe, aku hanya senang karena aku dapat b…(Kakashi melirik kepala sekolah yang sedang mondar-mandir)baju baru…..iya baju baru….hehehehehehe". Entah mengapa Anko dan kedua temannya itu sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kebohongan Kakashi itu.

Hanare muncul merusakkan suasana, "Permisi pak Kakashi…".Anko mendengus dan meninggalkan kantor untuk masuk dan mengajar. Iruka yang kebetulan masuk tersenyum pada Anko dan sebaliknya, jujur saja Kakashi merasa cemburu tapi gak bisa apa-apa karena di depannya ada Hanare. "Pak Kakashi ini hasil pekerjaan anak-anak tadi…". Kakashi mengangguk, Hanare lalu berbicara, "Wah bu Anko cantik banget ya pak Kakashi…". Kakashi mengangguk lagi. Hanare bicara lagi "Bahkan di kelas yang ku ajar tadi langsung ribut tentang bu Anko. Katanya 'bu Anko itu cantik tapi sayang galak….' Belum lagi ada fans clubnya segala hhihihihih".sahut Hanare terkikik. Ia pun pamit pada Kakashi untuk ke kelas selanjutnya. "Apa?! Anko punya fans club?"sahutnya histeris hingga Yamato yang lewat heran. "Senpai ada apa?"tanyanya. Kakashi sudah berlalu dari situ tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Yamato.


	13. Chapter 13

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Kakashi yang sedang berjalan untuk mencari Anko dan (lagi-lagi) PDKT, tiba-tiba diculik oleh beberapa orang. "Apa maksudnya ini?"sahut Kakashi pada orang-orang yang membawanya. "Diam! Kau harus mau melakukannya anakku. Ini demi bakal calon menantuku juga.."Kakashi mengenali suara itu, suara yang dinyatakan MIA (_Missing in Action_) beberapa tahun lalu sejak ia pindah ke sini. "Tousan?"sahut Kakashi.

Dari kegelapan muncullah Sakumo Hatake. "Ayah tahu kau menyukai keponakan profesor aneh itu. Oleh karena itu aku mau kau mengawasinya"sahutnya. Kakashi yang tidak mengerti terus bertanya, "Apa maksud ayah? Lagipula kenapa ayah bisa di sini?". Sakumo menyuruh anak buahnya meninggalkannya. "Ayah terpaksa harus melibatkanmu untuk keamanan negara. Ayah menghilang untuk mengawasi paman gadis itu. Ia mencurigakan, ditambah lagi kecurigaan hubungannya dengan teroris internasional Madara. Ia datang ke Konoha setelah beberapa tahun dan kembali mendekati keponakannya…Aku curiga ada sesuatu yang dititipkan pada gadis itu. Jadi aku mau kau mengawasinya". Ayahnya berjalan ke belakangnya lalu Kakashi merasa sakit pada bokongnya dan pingsan.

Ketika Kakashi tersadar, ia berada di dalam UKS dimana Shizune tampak memeriksa suhu badannya. "Ehm boleh aku tahu kenapa aku disini?"tanya Kakashi. Shizune tampak mencatat sesuatu dan berbalik lagi. "Oh, tadi rivalmu datang dan menggendongmu ke sini. Katanya kau pingsan di belakang sekolah….hihihihihihi…lucu sekali melihatnya menggendongmu ala bridal style. Guy memang sangat perhatian padamu, aku heran mengapa kau selalu menghindarinya."sahut Shizune tersenyum.

Ketika Kakashi bangun, ia merasa ada sesuatu di kantongnya. Ada sebuah pesan bertuliskan, "**Kau harus mengawasi Mitarashi Anko, jadi jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu membaca novel aneh-aneh itu! :P, Jika misi ini berhasil, maka aku yang langsung melamar dia untukmu…P.S. Lebih baik kau merubah sikapmu yang konyol itu, ayah tidak suka melihatmu menjadi tidak disiplin dan tidak fokus….^_^**"

Ketika ia bangun, ia merasa bokongnya sakit. Lalu ia teringat hukuman aneh ayahnya itu, yaitu 1000 kematian (Tusukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ke bokong..coba baca naruto untuk lebih detailnya wkwkwkwkw). Ia lalu mengelusnya lagi, 'Dasar keterlaluan, tiba-tiba datang dan membuatku harus bekerja untuknya. Dia berutang penjelasan untukku'.

Anko tampak khawatir mengetahui sahabatnya itu pingsan dan langsung mencarinya setelah mendengar kabar dari Yamato bahwa Kakashi masuk UKS. Kakashi kaget melihat ekspresi khawatir Anko padanya, "Kakashi, kau kenapa? Kudengar kau sampai pingsan di belakang sekolah…Apa kau belum makan? Biar aku belikan makan untukmu ya?"sahutnya panik tapi Kakashi menahannya. "Udah, aku ga papa Anko. Aku harus kembali ke kantor untuk memeriksa ulangan lagi".

Hanare muncul dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya, "Maaf pak, saya menyusul sampai kemari. Ada yang harus saya diskusikan dengan bapak mengenai materi kelas VII". Kakashi bangkit dan pergi bersama Hanare yang terus berceloteh, namun masih sempat mengedipkan mata pada Anko. Anko mendengus kesal, "Dasar cewek genit!"sahutnya sebal.

Shizune terkikik kecil, "Hihihihi, Anko…Anko kalo suka kenapa tidak kau terima saja pernyataan cintanya hmm?"sahut Shizune. Anko mengerling cuek dan bergegas pergi keluar lalu ia melihat Yamato yang tersenyum gugup di dekat situ. Anko pun balas menggoda Shizune, "Ne Shizune, bagaimana kalo kau mencoba untuk memberikan saran pada Yamato untuk membuat apotek hidup di sekolah? Kau kan dokter, pasti tahu tanaman obat yang bagus. Kulihat dia memandangimu dari tadi mungkin ingin minta saranmu….atau perhatian darimu"bisik Anko pada Shizune. Shizune tersenyum manis. "Oke…mungkin itu hal yang bagus…Aku kasihan juga melihat dia hanya memeluk bonsai anehnya itu. Ini akan membuat psikisnya lebih baik". Rasanya Anko pengen ketawa sekaligus kasihan mengetahui pandangan Shizune pada Yamato.

Sembari memeriksa beberapa catatan mengenai anak-anak sekaligus curhatan aneh Naruto padanya saat Naruto (lagi-lagi) minta diterangkan ulang tentang materinya ditemani Hinata. Hinata tampak serius mendengarkan meski sesekali nampak malu-malu ketika Naruto bertanya padanya. Kakashi rasanya pengen ketawa melihat wajah merona gadis itu dan ketidak pekaan siswa rambut pirang itu. "Naruto memang tidak peka, ne? Padahal Hinata gadis yang baik."

Anko pergi ke UKS dan tertidur disana. Shizune geleng-geleng kepala melihat guru feminin itu tertidur masih dengan sepatu terpakai di kakinya. "Damn, harus tahan beberapa hari lagi…"bisik Anko pada dirinya sendiri. Hanare tersenyum, "Anko ayo pulang yuk…". Anko enggan bangun, "Berisik, suruh Kakashi sana mengantarmu! Aku ngantuk banget….Shizune nanti kalau kau mau pulang bangunkan aku ya?". Shizune tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Kepala Kakashi menyembul, "Yo…sepertinya ada yang membicarakan namaku ya? Ah Hanare san, aku baru saja memberikan Naruto tugas tambahan bisakah kau membantunya belajar bersama Hinata?". Hanare mengangguk dan pergi dari UKS. Kakashi tidak melihat Anko di dalam UKS karena udah ada gorden menutupi tempat tidur itu.

Naruto tampak menggoda Shino yang sedang memandangi serangganya. "Hmm, kurasa ini cukup untuk dikembang biakkan"sahutnya kecil. "Wah kau serius sekali Shino….bagaimana kalo ini kita jadikan bahan untuk menjahili murid-murid perempuan. Mereka pasti akan berteriak 'kyaaaaaa!' Terus kita datang nyelamatin mereka deh"sahut Naruto senang. Shino yang pendiam itu diam dan kemudian berdiri. "Maaf Naruto, aku harus pergi"sahutnya sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak aneh. Di belakangnya sudah ada Ebizu yang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam dan akhirnya menjewer telinganya. "Itaiiii, kenapa aku dijewer?"sahutnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ebizu memandangnya lagi, "Hmmm, jadi ide serangga menakuti anak perempuan tadi idemu ya? Untung saja Shino tidak menyetujuinya". Naruto cengar-cengir ga jelas lalu kabur dari gurunya itu.

Kakashi mencari-cari Anko namun ia menahan perasaannya dan berpikir bahwa ia akan mengantarnya pulang. Setelah lewat jam pulang, Kakashi mulai cemas dan bertanya-tanya pada semua guru. Shizune tengah berjalan bersama Yamato dan mendiskusikan tentang pembuatan apotek hidup di sekolah. Kakashi pun mendekati mereka dan menanyakan tentang Anko. Shizune lupa pada Anko dan malah menjawab bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pria itu berkeliling, ia yakin sekali Anko belum pulang mengingat tasnya masih ada di dalam ruangan guru. Sasuke yang kebetulan berada di situ heran melihat gurunya ini kebingungan. "Kenapa bapak disini? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"sahutnya. "Apa kau melihat bu Anko?"sahutnya terang-terangan. Sasuke menggeleng, namun tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara teriakan dari arah UKS, Mereka berdua langsung menuju gedung UKS dan melihat Anko tengah ketakutan. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju daerah penjaga sekolah untuk meminta kunci. Sementara Kakashi berusaha membuka jendela UKS namun tidak berhasil. Saat dibuka, terlihatlah Anko yang sedang berlari ke sana kemari karena seekor kalajengking.

Kakashi langsung mengambil sepatunya dan membunuh kalajengking itu dan menenangkan Anko. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala dan pamit pulang. Penjaga sekolah langsung mengunci kembali ruangan itu setelah mereka berdua pergi. Dalam pikiran Kakashi terngianglah pembicaraan dengan ayahnya agar menjaga keponakan Orochimaru ini. Tapi ia juga bingung, bagaimana caranya ia menjaga agar Anko bisa diawasi sementara berdekatan dengan dirinya saja Anko merasa risih. Kakashi menghempas pemikiran itu dan mengantar Anko pulang. Anko tampak mulai tenang tapi jujur saja Kakashi tidak setega itu meninggalkan Anko. Ia akhirnya meminta Kurenai untuk mendampingi Anko namun Anko menolak dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan.

Malam itu Anko langsung meminta Tatsuya datang ke rumah untuk menemaninya, sayang gadis itu malah mengirimkan Hanare. Hanare terkejut melihat muka aneh Anko. "Huaaaa….aku benci serangga!"teriak Anko OOC. Hanare pun tertawa setelah Anko menceritakan semuanya. "Hhhh, syukurlah Kakashi menyelamatkanmu Anko…Duh…bikin tambah jatuh cinta aja deh sama dia…."sahutnya. Anko sweatdrop lagi. Hanare heran "Kenapa Anko? Cemburu? Katanya kamu ga ada perasaan apa-apa sama dia?". Anko mendengus, "Oke…whateverlah…"

Anko berpikir-pikir lagi "Damn, dasar kalajengking itu kok bisa di ruang UKS ya? Pasti gara-gara si Aburame itu….aku harus memastikannya..". Hanare terkejut "Eh, kelajengking?" Anko mengangguk, "Iya…duh dasar anak itu….nampaknya aku harus berbicara pada Yamato agar si Aburame itu tidak sembarang mengoleksi serangga disekolah. Aku kasian nanti dia seperti paman Orochimaru yang diusir karena sembarangan memelihara ular berbahaya….". Hanare terdiam lalu berkata, "Iya ya…paman Orochimaru terpaksa keluar dari sekolah karena banyak yang protes dengan peliharaan ularnya".

Keesokan harinya, Aburame Shino terlihat pagi-pagi di sekolah. Ia tampak kelimpungan mencari sesuatu. Kakashi yang kebetulan datang cepat hari itu (gara-gara cemas dengan Anko) menanyakan apa yang ia cari. Wajah anak itu tampak pucat dan berkata bahwa salah satu peliharaannya yaitu kalajengking lepas dari kandang. "Shino, kau tahu kan bahwa tidak boleh mengoleksi serangga berbahaya di sekolah?"nasihat Kakashi. Anak itu mengangguk, Kakashi menarik napas. "Maaf Shino kalajengking itu sudah dibunuh karena hampir melukai bu Anko kemarin". Rahang anak itu tampak mengeras, tapi ia terlihat pasrah. "Tidak apa-apa pak, justru saya minta maaf karena saya ceroboh dan hampir melukai bu Anko".

Anko datang bersama Hanare dan menyapa 2 orang di depannya ini. Kali ini Anko dipakaikan dress biru berkerah lengan terompet dengan sepatu flat yang membuatnya tampak cantik. Lagi-lagi Kakashi ternganga tapi ia tidak berlama-lama karena Shino langsung mengucapkan permintaan maaf padanya akibat kecerobohannya. Anko justru tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti sedang mempersiapkan untuk pameran amal itu juga kan?" Shino mengangguk serius, "Ini event penting karena sangat jarang dilakukan". Anko tersenyum lagi dan berbisik sadis "Asal jangan membawa serangga berbahaya ke sekolah, jika aku tahu maka aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan semua seranggamu beserta dengan para caccoon yang kau biakkan". Shino bertambah pucat lalu pamit sambil berlari.

Kakashi heran dengan perkataan Anko, "Pameran Amal?", Anko mengangguk, "Hmm, pamanku juga ikut didalamnya…kabarnya akan ada kolaborasi dengan desainer dan juga pemain musik. Jadi kupikir itu semacam pameran amal. Tapi dananya adalah untuk para hewan-hewan". Hanare tersenyum, "Pak Kakashi ikut aja pak…kata bu Anko seru…aku jadi ingin ikut". Kakashi cukup terkejut bahwa anak magangnya ini udah mulai akrab dengan sahabatnya.

Sebuah tendangan bola entah darimana melayang ke arah Hanare. Anko yang kaget tidak sempat menghalangi gadis itu jatuh namun wow….gadis itu sempat MENCIUM DAGU SEORANG KAKASHI…yah meski tertutup topeng sih? Sayang kurang 3 cm dikit aja dari target awal bibirnya. (Hahahahahahahaha…jangan iri sama Hanare ya?). Mata Anko membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka. Kakashi sudah bersiap-siap kena marah Anko.

Hanare yang terbawa suasana masih aja nyaman berbaring di atas tubuh pria bermasker itu. Kakashi terlihat panik saat Anko mencari-cari sesuatu, ia takut jangan-jangan gadis galak itu akan menyiksanya setengah mati lagi.

(Tet toooooooooot! Anda salah tebak…)

Tahu ga? Anko malah memotret pose mesra itu sambil berkata "Lumayan….kalau kau macam-macam bisa kusebarin ke berita mading sekolah". Kakashi dan Hanare segera bangkit. Kakashi lalu mencoba mengambil HP Anko. "Kemarikan Anko…itu bisa bikin gosip…". Anko lalu melepas sepatunya lalu lari terbirit-birit menghindari Kakashi dan Hanare, yang meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan salah tingkah. "Ehm, maaf ya Hanare…."sahut Kakashi. Hanare justru blushing dan berkata yang sama, "Duh, aku justru yang minta maaf sampai kaya gini". Choji dan Shikamaru datang dengan pelan, "Maaf pak, kami terlalu bersemangat…"sahut mereka. Kakashi tersenyum, "Ah, ga papa…tapi kalian tolong kerjakan latihan soal halaman 321-324 ya? Sebelum pulang sekolah saya mau itu sudah berada di meja saya"sahutnya dengan nada santai sambil pergi dengan Hanare. Chouji mengeluh, "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa makan BBQ hari ini Shikamaru". Pria kepala nanas itu cuma menjawab temannya sambil berkata, "Mendoksei na…"


	14. Chapter 14

Anko langsung mencak-mencak pada Shizune, "Hei…kau kejam sekali dokter…masa aku tidak kau bangunkan sih? Kan kemarin aku udah bilang tolong bangunin aku…hiks…apa kau tidak tahu kemarin aku hampir digigit kalajengking?"curhatnya. Shizune benar-benar merasa bersalah, "Maaf Anko….aku benar-benar lupa…Aku baru teringat akan dirimu setelah aku pulang…lalu aku menelepon Sasuke yang kebetulan hari itu piket dan latihan sepak bola untuk mengecek…Kukira kau sudah bangun…habisnya gordennya kau tutup. Btw, kenapa sepatumu dilepas sih? "tanyanya bingung melihat Anko bertelanjang kaki.

Anko senyum-senyum, "Haha…biasalah…ah, aku mau cuci kaki dulu"sahutnya sambil pergi ke keran di luar UKS dan membersihkan kakinya. Pemandangan kaki mulus Anko lagi-lagi bikin fans club Anko tiba-tiba berkerumun. "Bu Anko boleh saya bersih kan kakinya"sahut seorang anak berambut coklat. Anak lain malah berkata, "Biar saya yang mengeringkannya saja". Naruto yang melihat itu terang saja langsung bergabung, "Wah Pak Jiraiya benar…kaki bu Anko mulus ttebayo!"

Kakashi yang melihat kejadian itu dari jendela ruang guru tentu saja gak terima walau yah pengen gabung juga sih. Saat itu melintaslah Kiba dengan Akamarunya…(hhh dasar Kiba gak kapok…tetap aja gak bisa pisah dari Akamaru). "E..ehm..Kiba…". Kiba langsung tegang, "Eh, pak Kakashi…ada apa?"ucapnya salah tingkah karena ketahuan. Kakashi tersenyum misterius sambil memandang Akamaru, sementara yang dipandang seolah mengerti. Anjing itu melenguh takut, ekornya turun. "Hehehe, tenang saja Akamaru….Kiba mainkan frisbeemu ke arah sana. Tenang saja aku akan membelamu asal setelah ini Akamaru kau bawa pulang kembali".

"Tapi pak…Akamaru ini sahabat sehidup sematiku…."rengeknya. Kakashi ngancam, "Mau kulaporin sama Yamato ya?". Erp….Kiba nyerah. Ia pun memainkan frisbee dan melemparkannya ke arah kerumunan itu. Akamaru melompat dan mendarat di atas orang-orang itu sambil mengambil frisbeenya dan lari secepatnya ke belakang sekolah agar bisa bersembunyi bersama Kiba yang sudah menunggunya. Tentunya, kerumunan orang itu terjatuh dan menghancurkan beberapa pot bunga termasuk mawar kesayangan Yamato. Yamato yang baru datang secepat kilat berdiri di depan mereka memasang muka seramnya. Anko? Sejak melihat Akamaru berlari ke arah kerumunannya, ia menyelinap keluar dari kerumunan itu dan kabur sepengetahuan mereka, guru mesum Jiraiya sudah mulai mendapat inspirasi begitu melihat kaki mulus Anko tadi. Ia langsung membawa alat tulisnya dan bekerja. Dasar penulis novel mesum yang produktif. "Yes, hari ini gak ketangkap sama objeknya hahahahaha….."tawanya mesum.

Anko merinding setengah mati gara-gara fans clubnya itu. "Hmmm, aku sekarang mengerti mengapa mental Sasuke dan Neji jadi seperti manusia es seperti itu. Dikerubutin kaya tadi siapa sih yang gak gerah?"sahutnya marah-marah. Kurenai senyum-senyum, "Anko kau harusnya bersyukur lo…banyak yang mau…"godanya. Anko membalas, "Ya…kalo itu cowok dewasa yang ganteng…tapi kalo masih seumuran mereka gak mau ah… Gak doyan brondong…Aku pengennya yang setipe…"belum sempat Anko menjawab, bel sudah keburu berbunyi. "Ah, aku mengajar dulu ya?"sahutnya tergesa.

Kurenai langsung berbisik, "Kakashi keluarlah…aku tahu kau sembunyi di bawah meja Asuma". Kakashi salah tingkah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "heheheh..kok bisa ketahuan ya?". Asuma senyum-senyum aneh, Kakashi melotot. Rupanya pria itu yang memberitahu keberadaannya pada kekasihnya. Dia menggoda Kakashi lagi, "Sayang ya? Kita gak sempat mengetahui pria yang ia mau seperti apa? Tenang saja Kakashi, gak jadi pacarnya kau masih bisa jadi temannya"kata-katanya menyakitkan hati. Kurenai malah berpikir-pikir, "Dia bilang cowok yang ia sukai dewasa dan ganteng….itukan terlalu umum…". Asuma memotong pembicaraan itu, "Udahlah, Kurenai kita pergi yuk. Kau ada kelas kan, jam pertama?"sahutnya. Kurenai tersenyum dan langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kakashi senyum-senyum sendiri, ia melihat bahwa hanya dirinya saja dan Iruka yang masih ada di situ. Ia memutuskan bicara dengan Iruka, "Iruka, kau tidak ada kelas?". Iruka tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada Kakashi san, karena hari ini sebenarnya aku mengajar 1 kelas saja namun kelas yang aku ajar sepertinya sedang ada kunjungan ke luar. Jadinya hari ini aku kosong, bagaimana dengan Kakashi san?". Kakashi mengeluarkan buku icha-ichanya. "Yah begitulah, Hanare cukup membantuku dengan mengisi kelas-kelasku"pamernya. Kakashi memandang pria itu lagi, "Ehm, kuliat kau dekat dengan Anko ya?"sahutnya hati-hati.

Iruka memandangnya heran, "Memangnya ada apa Kakashi san?". Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "Apa kau menyukai sahabatku itu?". Jiraiya muncul tiba-tiba dan menegur Kakashi sementara Iruka sudah keburu pergi. "Hei, kakashi….kau sudah beli bukuku yang terbaru? Jalan ceritanya lebih hot lho…"godanya. Mata Kakashi berbinar, "Oh ya? Btw, aku kemarin mendapatkan edisi perdana Icha-icha, bisa kau tanda tangan?"sahutnya sambil mengambil 5 buku yang ia beli kemarin. Jiraiya terkejut, masih ada juga orang yang mau nyari-nyari 5 edisi perdana bukunya itu. "Hehehehehe, boleh…"pria mesum itupun langsung menandatangani bukunya itu.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"tanya Jiraiya heran. Kakashi tersenyum mesum dibalik maskernya. "Eh? Tentu saja calon istriku yang menunjukkannya…". Rahang Jiraiya sampai jatuh. Seakan membaca pikiran guru senior itu, ia langsung menjelaskan "Maksudku, ia memakai alasan itu untuk kabur dariku pada saat aku menjemputnya di rumah. Gak tahunya, ia jujur sekali…ada tukang buku keliling yang menawarkannya padaku. Dengan diskon 50 % tiap buku, tentu saja aku mau…Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya, tapi nampaknya wajah Anko tambah kesal saja".

Jiraiya menepuk pundaknya, "Hehehe, gadis itu gadis yang baik…..Kapan kau mempraktekkan isinya? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera menulis buku baru nih..Mungkin judulnya Icha-icha Antique Couple". Kakashi tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya sementara guru mesum itu langsung beralih begitu melihat seorang murid cantik lain yang lewat. Hmm salah besar karena murid itu Tenten, sebelas dua belas dari Anko menakutkannya. Jiraiya pun ditemukan terikat di atas pohon. Neji yang lewat malah memperburuk keadaan, ia menendang pohon itu sehingga Jiraiya tergantung dengan badan terikat di pohon sambil berkata, "Hmm, hebat juga gadis itu sampai bikin guru pervert ini seperti ini"sambil lalu pergi. Poor Jiraiya….

Yugao kena sakit perut hari ini gara-gara keracunan. Anehnya hanya ia saja yang mengalaminya. Usut punya usut, ternyata awal masalah ini adalah saat ia berusaha minum minuman Anko. Anko pun jadi serba salah dan hampir disalahkan jika saja Shizune dan Kakashi tidak membelanya. Shizune beralasan bahwa minuman yang Anko minum adalah buatannya sedangkan Kakashi beralasan bahwa dia sempat minum minuman Anko secara diam-diam yang tentu saja bikin Anko marah. Setelah diteliti, memang tidak ada racun dalam minuman Anko tapi berada dalam gelas yang diminum Yugao.

Kakashi jadi khawatir, ia semakin takut terjadi apa-apa pada bakal calon istrinya itu. Anko merasa kesal dan sedih karena kejadian ini. Diam-diam menangis di kamar mandi."Kesal….kesal! Siapa sih yang bikin aku sesial ini? Jangan-jangan paman Orochimaru juga keluar gara-gara gak tahan kaya gini?"tanyanya dari balik toilet. Kakashi menungguinya melihat bekas air mata di sana. "Anko kau tidak apa kan?"tanyanya. Anko malah menangis meraung-raung. "Sebal…sebal….kemarin ketemu kalajengking sekarang teman kita sakit gara-gara aku….aku benci…Kakashi…Hiks"ucapnya sambil mencengkeram baju Kakashi.

"Huhuhuhuh…..aku gak suka! crooot" keluarlah lendir dari hidung Anko dan melapnya di baju Kakashi. Kakashi gak nyadar karena keburu fokus nenangin Anko. Ia mengelus kepala sahabatnya itu. "Iya Anko…aku percaya kok….Jangan nangis…ntar kalo kamu nangis dikiranya aku gak mau bertanggung jawab karena menghamili kamu". Anko makin nangis keras, "Huaaaaaa…..aku gak mau….hiks…aku gak rela…..croooooot". Ia melap ingus itu lalu pergi dari Kakashi tiba-tiba. Kakashi baru nyadar ada lendir lengket di bajunya. "Ew, Anko!"geramnya.

Akhirnya Kakashi sempat pulang sebentar lalu ganti baju sebelum kembali ke sekolah. Akibat kejadian ini, kecemasan Kakashi jadi berlipat ganda mengenai Anko. Apalagi gara-gara pemberitahuan ayahnya yang dikira MIA itu. "Mungkin kali ini aku harus benar-benar mengawasi dan menjaganya. Tapi bagaimana caranya biar dia betah di sampingku ya?". Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Kakashi, ia bertekad untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kakashi harus menyimpan seluruh koleksi Icha-ichanya di lemari besi. "Pertama-tama, lupakan dulu Icha-icha….Anko…yah Anko dulu prioritasnya". Setelah itu ia kembali ke sekolah. Anko sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah tentu saja masih dikelilingi dengan berbagai murid yang jadi fans clubnya. Kakashi lalu menegur keras mereka, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Pergi atau kulaporkan pada kepala sekolah bahwa kalian melecehkan seorang guru….". Para murid itu akhirnya pergi sambil bersungut.

Anko heran, Kakashi bertingkah aneh dan sangat kaku. Sedari tadi ia berbicara dengan Hanare namun ia merasa mata pria bermasker tersebut menatapnya terus-menerus. Hiiiii…takutttt!

Sialnya hari ini, Kurenai menyuruhnya untuk membeli sesuatu yaitu kebutuhan wanita. Yup, benar! Pembalut saudara-saudara, orangnya gak bisa beli sendiri gara-gara keburu lemas dan tertidur di UKS sekolah. Toko di dalam sekolah lagi kehabisan stok lagi. Terpaksalah, ia yang pergi diam-diam untuk membeli barang itu. Kakashi yang mengetahui hal itu berniat mengantarnya tapi..ih cewek mana sih yang mau cowoknya ikutan beli pembalut bareng dia? Malu dong!

Dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat, Anko berhasil kabur dari bujukan maut Kakashi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ia pun terpaksa merogoh koceknya dan menarik uang dari ATM gara-gara uangnya kurang. Maklumlah, Anko termasuk cewek pelit yang gak suka bawa uang banyak. Setelah membeli barang yang ia butuhkan, ia segera kembali ke sekolah.

Tau tidak, di hadapannya sudah ada orang-orang dengan pentungan besi dan berbagai alat kekerasan lainnya.

"Mau apa kalian di sini?"sahut Anko sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang diikat tinggi karena kepanasan. Gayanya tak kalah dari bintang iklan sampo….. Beberapa orang bahkan sempat ikut bergoyang mengikuti lambaian rambut ungu Anko. Seorang dari mereka maju dan memegang tangan Anko, "Kami ingin….". Anko menatap tajam mereka. Lalu…

JENG JENG JENG!

WTH! Mereka berlutut semua, "Kami mohon Anko sama! Tolong ajarin kami kimia! Kami tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan siksaan mengerikan Pak Ibiki…..". Anko nyaris saja pingsan mendengar pengakuan gak elit itu.

Kakashi yang ngintip itu juga nyaris muntah-muntah karena dikiranya Anko berada dalam bahaya. Hohohoho, rupanya Kakashi jadi stalker gadis itu. Yah demi keselamatan gadis itu juga sih.

Anko mendelik heran, "Oi…gaya mengajarku gak jauh beda dengan pak Ibiki lho…."sahutnya keras. Salah satu murid itu mengaku, "Yah…tapi bu Anko kan cantik…kami pasti bisa mengikuti pelajaran ibu kendati disiksa dulu….". Anko memutar matanya 'Duh, mereka ternyata serem-serem tapi pria masokis'. Anko kasihan juga sih…maklum namanya juga guru. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dari dompetnya. "Nih…..kalian tuliskan nama kalian di situ lalu berikan padaku. Kita akan mulai belajar sore ini". Dengan sabar Anko menunggui kumpulan siswa itu menuliskan nama mereka dan memberikan kertas itu balik.

"Sekarang, bubaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"teriaknya. seketika rombongan itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Ia kembali berjalan namun ia disekap oleh beberapa orang hingga bahan belanjaannya tercecer. Kakashi terpaksa mengikuti orang-orang itu diikuti para murid yang tadi dibubarkan Anko setelah dibayar satu-satu. Kakashi kesal sekali melihat adegan di depannya itu. Bukannaya apa sih, secara Anko digerayangi namun Anko masih berusaha berontak dengan menendang kaki penjahat itu. Kakashi tertawa, bakal calon istrinya itu memang bukan wanita biasa, tapi tetap aja sih dia harus melindungi pria itu.

Ia dan orang-orang tadi segera masuk dan langsung menerobos kerumunan para penculik yang enak-enak berusaha megang-megang Anko. Kakashi terang aja kesal, secara ia saja susah mendekati gadis ini eh, mereka seenaknya. Begitu berhasil membebaskan Anko. Mereka berdua bersama-sama berkelahi untuk mengalahkan para penculik itu. Anko tertegun melihat gerakan Kakashi yang luwes dan lembut hingga para penculik tidak berkutik. Ia tak menyangka cowok mesum di depannya itu jago berkelahi bahkan cenderung terlatih seperti militer. Kakashi mengetahui Anko menatapnya heran malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya padanya. Gadis itu hampir saja kena tusuk jika saja Kakashi tidak menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan membuat gerakan dansa dengan gadis itu sambil berkelahi.

Murid-murid yang tadi sudah membereskan musuh mereka duduk menonton adegan romantis sekaligus asoy (mereka berusaha melihat bagian bawah Anko. Hahahahaha…Anko kan pake dress). Saat musuh sudah habis, Kakashi membuat gerakan dengan merendahkan dirinya dan Anko dalam posisi berpelukan. Sedikit lagi bakal ciuman dan semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Anko sudah kebat-kebit gak jelas, 'Jangan….jangan…jangan disini dong….masa diliatin'batin Anko. Eh? Anko kepengen juga ternyata,

Satu ekor nyamuk cukup menjadi alasan Anko menolak Kakashi. Ia memukul nyamuk di wajah pria itu dan pria itu langsung menegakkan badannya dan melepaskan Anko. Semua yang menonton langsung berteriak "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, kok udahan?". Anko menatap tajam mereka sebelum ia berteriak, "Ngapain kalian di sini? Bubarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"teriaknya. Ia dan Kakashi segera menelepon polisi. Hingga polisi sampai di TKP. Semua penculik ditangkap tapi yang bikin Anko kesal adalah pembalut untuk Kurenai ditahan dengan alasan barang bukti, padahal tidak ada kaitannya. Anko mendelik kesal pada mereka.

Akhirnya satu polisi ganteng mendatangi mereka dan berterima kasih karena sudah menangkap buronan mereka. Polisi itu, Hashirama cukup bikin Anko berbunga-bunga namun berusaha ditutupinya. Hashirama mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakashi dan memujinya sebagai generasi kedua Hatake yang jenius. Kakashi kenal pria itu, pria itu adalah atasan ayahnya di kepolisian sebelum ayahnya dinyatakan MIA (padahal anyahnya masih hidup). Yang bikin Anko senang malah pria itu membelikannya pembalut baru. Muka gadis itu merah menerima barang dari polisi ganteng itu. Sementara Kakashi merenggut, 'Dasar, pria senju….mentang-mentang awrt muda…bakal calon istriku kepincut juga'. Namun kekesalan Kakashi hanya sementara karena ia dibayar oleh pria itu karena keberhasilannya menangkap buronan mereka. Ia sangat berbinar-binar melihat nilai uang itu 500.000 ryo. 'Lumayan bisa beli icha-icha versi terbaru…..'. Astaga Kakashi nampaknya lupa komitmennya untuk menghindari buku mesum itu demi Anko


	15. Chapter 15

Anko kembali berjalan menuju sekolah sambil bertanya pada pria bermasker itu, "Hei…kenapa kau mengikutiku? Hah?"tanyanya aneh.

Pria itu langsung berpura-pura tenang, "Aku tidak mengikutimu Anko…..Aku hanya…". Pria itu bergidik ngeri melihat Anko melotot padanya. Glek, "Kau GR sekali Anko chan…Aku kan keluar untuk membeli makan siangku. Entah kenapa aku ingin makan sup miso tapi di kantin gak ada…".

Anko mendengus dalam hati, 'Uso! Pasti kau bohong dan sengaja memata-mataiku…..Hatake…Hmm, kita liat aja'. "Terus, sup misonya mana?"sahut Anko tenang.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi, "Ah, tentu saja baru mau kubeli tapi begitu melihat kau diculik tadi tentu saja aku menyelamatkanmu dulu baru aku membelinya bersamamu….". Anko diam sebentar, "Hmm, terima kasih Kakashi…kau menyelamatkanku dari kemarin-kemarin…Eh tapi ini bukan idemu untuk mendapatkan perhatianku kan?"sahutnya tajam.

Kakashi melengos, "Udahlah, kalau kau tidak percaya padaku…Aku mau beli sup miso saja….Aku lapar…..sampai jumpa Anko…"sahutnya sambil menyeberang jalan dan berpisah. Anko merasa gak enak hati dan menyusulnya. Kakashi ternyata nongkrong di warung ramen favorit Naruto dan memesan ramen miso kesukaannya.

"Aku minta maaf Kakashi….Kau marah?"sahutnya. Kakashi tidak jadi membuka maskernya untuk makan saat tahu ada Anko di sampingnya. "Anko, kembalilah ke sekolah…Asuma menanyakanmu karena Kurenai mengkhawatirkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membeli pembalut? Lagi dapet ya? Pantas saja suka marah-marah…". DUGH! Seketika kepala Kakashi benjol besar dan Anko pun berlalu sambil berkata, "Kakashi….makan saja sepuasmu…aku yang bayar…!". Kakashi menggeleng, "Ayah, sebaiknya kau benar-benar melamarkannya untukku bila ini berhasil! Jika tidak aku akan benar-benar membuatmu 'missing' beneran"rutuk Kakashi.

Anko tiba di sekolah dan menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya pada Kurenai. "Kenapa kau lama sekali Anko? Aku sangat khawatir tau? Masa beli ginian lama banget"sahut Kurenai. Anko cemberut, "Hei…asal tahu saja ya? Di kantin stok barang ini habis tahu….malah aku sempet diculik lagi….".

Kurenai terkejut, ia menegakkan badannya, "Oh ya? Gimana kau bisa selamat?". Dengan muka merah Anko menjawab, "Kakashi…sial! Dia membuntutiku dan membantuku untuk segera bebas. Aku tak menyangka lo…kami menangkap buronan…..dan ketemu pria idamanku…"sahutnya berbunga.

Kurenai mengernyit, "Seingatku…ter akhir kali kau bilang pria idamanmu itu….pamanmu deh…". Mata gadis itu membulat, "Eh? Aku bilang gitu ya? Tapi yang ini beda…wajahnya berwibawa banget….Ehm…siapa ya tadi namanya…? Hashirama…kalo gak salah..".

Kurenai dan Shizune yang dari tadi ikut mendengarkan itu terkejut, "Apa? Kau bertemu pria Senju?". Anko memandangnya heran, "Memang kenapa?".

Shizune lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Ehm, kuberitahu rahasia ya, Anko. Pria yang kau sukai itu berasal dari kalangan Senju yang awet muda. Aku punya senior yang umurnya hampir 40 tapi dia awet kaya umur 20 tahun. Seingatku pria yang kau sebut namanya tadi itu sudah berumur 50 tahun Anko"."Apa?! Yang benar saja"teriak Anko gak terima.

Asuma masuk menjenguk Kurenai, "Kurenai, kau tidak apa-apa?"sahutnya. Kurenai tersenyum lembut, "Aku gak papa, tapi sepertinya Kakashi patah hati nih. Anko suka sama pria Senju tuh…Pak Hashirama Senju lebih menarik hatinya daripada Kakashi"sahutnya melirik Anko. Anko melotot, "Memang kenapa?"

Asuma nampak terkejut dan berpikir sejenak, "Hmm, Anko…kau siap-siap patah hati. Pria itu udah menikah lho…." Dengan kerennya pria itu menunjukkan gambar keluarga dari HP miliknya.

Mata Anko ternganga, "Ja…jadi dia sudah menikah?"sahut Anko lemas. Asuma mengangguk, "Hmm begitulah…Lagipula mengapa kau tidak memilih Kakashi saja sih? Kurasa dia masih available…"bujuknya.

Anko menggeleng, "Dia…sahabatku Kurenai, Asuma….Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya. Aku tidak mau memberi dia harapan palsu, jadi memang lebih baik kutolak. Lagipula pria yang kusukai adalah pria dengan pembawaan dewasa dan tenang. Kakashi…bukan seperti itu".

Tak disangka, ternyata Kakashi sudah berada di luar UKS itu mendengarnya. Kali ini, Kakashi terpaksa harus mengakui bahwa memang hati gadis itu tak akan pernah bisa dimilikinya. 'Tousan…batalkan saja janjimu melamarnya karena dia tak akan bisa jadi menantumu'batin Kakashi sedih. Ia masuk sambil berpura-pura ceria, "Yo? Eh? Kenapa semuanya ada di sini?"sahutnya.

Anko kaget karena ia tidak tahu pria itu sudah ada di sampingnya. "Ka…Kakashi..A..aku"sahut Anko terbata. Kakashi menatapnya heran,"Hmm? Ada apa Anko? Kenapa?". Anko pamit dan langsung berlari ke kantor membiarkan 3 orang itu heran.

Asuma memandangnya serius, "Kau mendengarkannya kan?". Kakashi mengangguk, "Hah, iya…aku akan pelan-pelan melepas perasaanku ini. Jujur, karena sebab penolakannya itu yang membuatku semakin suka padanya. Ia tidak suka basa-basi dan menipuku". Kali ini Asuma heran karena Kakashi sangat serius mengatakannya.

Kakashi tersenyum,"Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatku capek untuk menjadi sahabatnya dan melindunginya". Ia pergi berlalu dari situ dan menuju kantin. Hanare tersenyum dan menyapanya. Ia pun duduk berdua bercakap-cakap mengenai kelas yang ia ajar hingga pembicaraan mereka berlanjut ke topik ringan.

"Pak Kakashi gak apa-apa?"tanya Hanare. Kakashi menatapnya aneh, "Hmm? Kenapa?". Hanare menggeleng, "Ah, nggak soalnya dari gaya jalan Bapak, sepertinya banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran bapak ya?". Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Hehehe, biasalah…namanya juga seorang guru".

Hanare melanjutkan, "Ah, aku jadi ingat waktu bapak nyelamatin aku…aku ingin banget mengucapkan terima kasih tapi bapak keburu pergi…"sahutnya. Kakashi termenung, sekarang ia ingat saat pindah pertama kalinya ke sekolah Anko. Ia sempat menghajar preman dan melarikan diri dari kejaran Guy. "Hahaha, itu karena masalah kecil. Maaf aku tidak sopan padamu". Kakashi pun pamit pada Hanare karena ingin ke toilet.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Yamato tengah diobati Shizune. Ia jadi ingat kelakuannya tadi pagi yang membuat juniornya itu terkorbankan, 'Maaf ya Yamato…'. Yamato sebenarnya luka kecil sih…Cuma ketusuk duri mawar plus pecahan pot bunga….tapi buat pecinta bunga kaya Yamato itu…bagaikan ditinggal mati anggota keluarga. Beruntungnya, Shizune mau merawat lukanya sekaligus menghiburnya.

Ia jadi ingat pada gadis yang merontokkan kesepian dan kekakuannya bertahun-tahun lalu… Yah sebut saja Mitarashi Anko, cewek tomboy yang bikin kepribadian keras Kakashi luntur.

Hari-hari berikutnya adalah Kakashi menghindari pertemuan langsung dengan Anko. Walau begitu ia tetap saja mengawasi gadis itu dari jauh. Ia bahkan rela memata-matai rumah gadis itu (wakz, stalker tingkat tinggi!). Di sekolah, ia kembali menggombal berbagai macam gadis. Well, untung saja ada Hanare yang menggantikannya selama gadis itu magang. Anko? Susah juga ia berbicara sama Kakashi, karena pria itu selalu pura-pura mencari kesibukan lain.

Anko jadi gak enak nih. Seminggu sudah berlalu dan Hanare udah keluar dari sekolah itu. Jadi, Anko lega karena bisa memakai pakaian biasa tanpa takut diomeli lagi. Fans Clubnya pun bubar meski ada juga yang masih bertahan gara-gara mereka kejebak di kelas khusus. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi….Kakashi balik lagi jadi tukang telat!. Di kelas ia memang masih saja beralasan macam-macam tapi nampaknya kepribadian lama Kakashi mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Liat saja pemandangan kelas Naruto ini. Setelah beralasan bahwa ia tersesat di jalan kehidupan maka pria bermasker ini langsung menumpukkan kertas dengan gambar-gambar materi pelajaran kemarin. "Baiklah, kita ulangan ya?"sahutnya santai.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA?"serentak seluruh kelas berseloroh kaget. Pasalnya seumur-umur, guru mereka ini sangat easy going dan menyenangkan. Meski bacaannya cabul dan penjelasannya berputar-putar, ia pasti selalu mengingatkan mereka tentang ulangan 2 minggu sebelumnya. Mata murid-muridnya itu memandang Kakashi horor sambil mengira bahwa guru mereka ini bukanlah Kakashi tapi siluman yang berwujud Kakashi.

"Kalian udah dengar, kan? Waktu kalian 35 menit"sahutnya tenang. Murid-murid panik dan mengerjakan ulangan mereka. HOROR! INI SIH BUKAN ULANGAN TAPI SOAL OLIMPIADE! Saking susahnya dijawab. "Mendoksei na…padahal aku baru aja ingin tidur"sahut Shikamaru santai.

Sebenarnya gak juga, tapi Kakashi yang memang lagi galau itu membuat bahasa soalnya yang aneh-aneh meski jawabannya simpel jika saja mau membacanya dengan teliti. Para pencontek seperti Kiba dan Choji tidak bisa berkutik mengingat tatapan Kakashi tajam dan teliti pada tiap anak padahal biasanya pria itu duduk tenang di meja guru sambil senyum-senyum mesum karena membaca karya Jiraiya.

"Sial, gak ada kesempatan Choji" bisiknya pada anak gemuk di depannya. Yup, beginilah kalo si guru bermasker kita patah hati. Naruto sampe pengen nangis gara-gara liat soalnya yang bikin otaknya diperas berkali-kali. Hinata berbisik kecil, "Ganbate, Naruto-kun…".

Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya menoleh ke sampingnya melihat Hinata tersenyum. Lumayan sedikit semangat…hingga Kakashi menatapnya tajam. Murid cerewet itu lalu fokus lagi sambil berkata "Pak Kakashi menakutkan –ttebayo…"

35 menit berlalu dan jawaban sudah dikumpul. Kakashi lalu mengembalikan 2 buku milik Shikamaru dan Choji. "Yah, kalian bagus sekali mengerjakan tugas ini hingga selesai…tapi sayang beberapa di antaranya kurang lengkap. Tapi gak papa…nanti tolong diperbaiki lalu bawa padaku lagi ya"sahut Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya lalu keluar dari kelas. Shikamaru dan Choji memandangnya aneh.

Kiba sangat kaget melihat isi buku itu karena di sana banyak coretan-coretan mengenai jawaban-jawaban kedua orang itu. "Sugoi na…Pak Kakashi benar-benar memeriksanya. Ku kira ia hanya bercanda saat kalian bercerita diberi tugas..Lihat ia bahkan memberikan penjelasan mengenai jawaban kalian melalui halaman buku yang harus dibaca".

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, "Mendoksei demo….nampaknya pria itu lagi galau"sahutnya serius sambil memandang Ino yang melirik sedih sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Lee bertanya, "Eh, bagaimana kau tahu?".

Shikamaru melirik murid aneh itu, "Tentu saja tahu…coba kau liat dia selalu datang terlambat tapi sejak ia mengejar bu Anko ia jadi tepat waktu. Nampaknya ia sudah menyerah pada bu Anko, jadi ia tidak ingin ketemu sehingga ia sengaja telat. Ia menjadi keras pada kita karena tidak punya pelampiasan dan satu hal lagi pak Kakashi tidak membaca Icha-ichanya sejak masuk tadi."sahutnya panjang lebar.

Kata-kata itu langsung disambut respon, "Ooooh begitu ya?"dari seluruh isi kelas. Rupanya mereka semua mendengar pembicaraan itu diam-diam. Wajarlah, secara…pak Kakashi guru favorit. Mengingat tingkahnya yang unik (tukang telat dan close pervert), tapi sangat ramah, senang bercanda dan point penting lain GANTENG…..bila maskernya dibuka. Well begitulah kata "_Ikatan Kakashi Fans Club_", Masuk di kelas Kakashi serasa gak belajar deh…

Buat Naruto, pria itu seperti kakak yang gak pernah ia dapat karena ia sering mengganggu guru itu dengan meminta penjelasan ulang materi yang ia tidak tahu meski tidak begitu berdampak pada hasil ulangannya tapi herannya pria itu gak ada rasa marahnya. Sabaar banget. Makanya si hiperaktif ini kaget melihat tingkah aneh gurunya hari ini. "Pak Kakashi memang tambah aneh…."

Berita horor tentang kelakuan aneh Kakashi akhirnya menyebar dalam sekejap. Tenten dan Neji yang kelasnya diajar oleh Kakashi juga ikut terkena imbas. Pria itu bahkan membuat Neji menerangkan hukum Mendel di kelasnya gara-gara melihat ia sibuk mencatat tanpa memperhatikan pembicaraannya.

Beruntungnya, Neji yang otaknya memang cerdas itu malah dengan santainya menjawab tantangan Kakashi bahkan ia juga menambahkan materi itu dengan materi penyimpangan Hukum Mendel yang seharusnya diajarkan di pertemuan selanjutnya.

Kakashi senyum-senyum saja melihat kelakuan pria itu karena Kakashi sendiri punya rencana. "Hmm, kau benar-benar hebat Hyuuga. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau membantu adik sepupumu itu belajar dengan Naruto"katanya setelah pulang sekolah.

Telinga Neji seketika tegak, "Apa? Adik kesayanganku itu mengajari rambut duren yang bodoh itu? Tidak boleh…nanti ia tercemar dengan kebodohan anak itu".

Kakashi memegang dagunya, "Eh? Gak boleh ya? Masalahnya yang nyuruh pak Ibiki…jadi aku ga bisa apa-apa Neji. Kalo kau mau menjaga adik kesayanganmu itu, gampang…kau cukup menemani Hinata dan membantunya mengajari Naruto." Hehehe, bisa dibayangkan seorang dengan cousin complex seperti Neji mukanya kaya apa begitu mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia kemakan umpan Kakashi, ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, demi Hinata…".

Kakashi tersenyum sambil berdoa dalam hati, "Naruto…maaf semoga kau masih hidup setelah belajar bersama Neji…"


	16. Chapter 16

Seperti udah yang dibilang tadi, Neji segera pergi mencari sepupu tersayangnya itu dan mendapati Hinata tengah berdua dengan Naruto di perpus. Yah, mengajari Naruto tentang pelajaran dari Anko dan juga Hinata mendengar keluh kesah anak itu karena guru favoritnya berubah kejam mendadak. Tidak hanya itu, Kakashi juga menolak untuk mengajarinya lagi.

Neji tersenyum sadis, "Naruto…kau tidak akan kubiarkan berdua saja dengan Hinata…"sahutnya pada diri sendiri. Neji langsung berubah jadi mode over protektif. Maklum aja sih….Neji kan cousin complex. Ia mendekati meja di perpustakaan itu dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hinata, mengapa kau tidak bercerita padaku bahwa kau harus mengajari Naruto."sahutnya. Naruto jadi pucat, ia tahu betul bagaimana si Neji. Juara karate yang sangat sayang pada Hinata. Ia yakin bakal ada hal yang tidak enak terjadi padanya.

Hinata takut-takut berterus terang, "Maafkan aku neji niisan, aku tidak ingin kau khawatir"sahutnya. Neji tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir Hinata…Aku tahu kok Hinata melakukannya karena perintah guru. Aku juga akan membantumu mengajari si kuning ini"tunjuknya pada Naruto.

Muka naruto langsung pucat, "A…apa maksudmu ttebayo?"tanyanya. Dengan senyum mematikannya ia menjawab Naruto, "Hm, Pak Kakashi memintaku untuk mengajarimu Biologi."

Naruto serasa kena serangan jantung. "Pak Kakashi kau tega sekali padaku ttebayo!". Naruto pergi dari perpus sambil membawa bukunya ke luar.

Balik ke Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku. Oke yang kita maksud ini adalah buku Biologi tapi untuk anak kuliahan. Saat guru mesum Jiraiya datang, "Ow, Kakashi apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik buku itu?"godanya.

Ia menurunkan buku itu dan terkejut tidak ada apapun di sana. "Eh? Kau tidak membaca karyaku lagi?"sahutnya syok. Kakashi membalas, "Maaf Pak, aku sedang tidak ada waktu"sambil lalu dari ruangan itu. Tinggallah Jiraiya nangis gak elit gara-gara kehilangan 1 fans novel mesumnya.

Well, sebenarnya gak juga sih. Kakashi juga sebenarnya masih kecanduan dengan buku guru mesum itu dan berkali-kali tergoda ingin membacanya. Tapi ia gak bisa menikmati buku itu lagi. Kenapa? Hmm. Salahkan saja perasaannya pada ANko.

Rasanya kalo membaca buku itu, yang ia bayangkan adalah wajah Anko. Jadilah dia uring-uringan gak jelas akibat khayalan tingkat tinggi dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Sial, kenapa sih bukan aku saja yang disukainya…malah orang sok awet muda itu"rutuknya.

Lagi-lagi ia menendang pohon besar tempat ia dan Anko sering makan bersama. Lalu ia mendengar suara jatuh dan seseorang sudah ada di atas tubuhnya. Déjà vu, Anko lagi-lagi jatuh dengan bibirnya sempat mencium tubuhnya yang berbalut pakaian (_Hei jangan pikiran mesum ya!_).

"Ugh, sial! Aku kan lagi enak-enak tid…"saat ia menarik kepalanya dari tubuh yang menahannya, ia terkesiap. Tubuh itu adalah tubuh yang sama saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu. Tatapan yang sama dengan waktu itu. Bedanya kali ini Kakashi yang terlebih dahulu berusaha menyingkir darinya. "Anko…hati-hatilah…."sahutnya sebelum pergi.

Naruto menemukan sasarannya. "Pak Kakashi….kenapa Neji datang dan mengaku bapak menyuruhnya mengajarkan aku materi bapak? Itu gak adil ttebayo!".

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker, "Gomenne naruto…aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Lagipula Neji sangat pintar dalam biologi dan aku yakin ia akan sangat senang membantumu apalagi setelah tahu Hinata ikut belajar bersamamu".

Naruto malah berontak lagi, "Demo…dia pasti akan menyiksaku Pak…". Kakashi malah mengelus kepala anak itu sambil berkata, "Ganbatte ne..Naruto.."sahutnya sambil berlalu. Naruto pun mencak-mencak gak jelas dan mengadu pada Pak Jiraiya yang gagal mengintip kamar mandi siswi.

Saat Kakashi pulang, ia kaget bayangan gelap muncul di kamarnya, Ternyata orang itu adalah ayahnya. "Tousan, apa yang kau lakukan?". Pria itu tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin menjenguk anakku satu-satunya. Kuliat, kau malah menjauhkan diri dari calon menantuku dan kepribadianmu yang sadis itu muncul lagi Kakashi."sindirnya. Kakashi memandangnya tajam, "Kau tidak berhak berkata begitu setelah bertahun-tahun pergi tanpa jejak…Tousan!"

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum namun senyum itu pahit, "Tousan tau, Kakashi namun tugaslah yang membuat Tousan seperti ini. Walau begitu coba bayangkan…kalo saja Tou san gak hilang, mungkin kau terpaksa harus menetap di tempat lama dan menjadi beban bagi 2 sahabatmu kan?"

Muka Kakashi pucat, ia berpikir bagaimana ayahnya itu tahu masalah dirinya dan dua temannya. Seakan membaca pikirannya ayahnya itu menjawab, "Tentu saja tousan tahu, aku bekerja pada kepolisian dan mendapatkan info seperti itu tentu saja mudah. Apalagi anak sendiri. Tousan bangga padamu Kakashi, tapi jujur tousan lebih suka dengan sifatmu sekarang yang lebih fleksibel…."

Kakashi masih memandang wajah ayahnya itu dengan wajah tak tertebak. Pria itu menarik napas panjang dan memeluk anaknya, "Tou san harus pergi dan mengawasi calon mertuamu…hehehehehehe, makanya jangan menyerah". Pria itu secepat kilat udah berada di belakang Kakashi dan lagi-lagi membuat pria itu pingsan dengan jurus anehnya "Ganbare my son"

Kakashi terbangun dengan rasa sakit di pantatnya. "Tousan aneh-aneh saja". Ia terkejut saat melihat seluruh koleksi buku kesayangannya menghilang dari lemarinya. Di sana hanya ada selembar kertas, "BUKU-BUKUMU KUSITA SAMPAI BATAS WAKTU YANG BELUM DITENTUKAN (HINGGA KASUS CALON MERTUAMU SUKSES TERBONGKAR)". Rahangnya seakan jatuh…hilanglah candu itu sama sekali. Nampaknya ia benar-benar kena omongannya sendiri yang berjanji tidak akan baca buku itu hingga Anko bisa menerima cintanya.

Merasa gak bisa konsentrasi di apartemennya, Kakashi dengan ogah-ogahan keluar dan mengunjungi sahabat sekaligus penghuni hatinya itu, Mitarashi Anko. Sayangnya Anko tidak di rumah, ia ada di tempat lain. Ia sedang ada di tempat penjualan dango kesukaannya. Wajar aja sih, ia udah dapet hadiah dari hasil tantangannya sama Tayuya dan Hanare. Sayang, ia tidak begitu menikmati…ada penghuni lain di otaknya. Kakashi Hatake, sahabat yang mati-matian nyatain cinta walau udah berkali-kali ditolak,

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang jadi pikirannya tapi perilaku aneh Kakashi yang membuat para siswa jadi uring-uringan lantaran pria itu jadi cepat sensi saat ngajar. Padahal Kakashi adalah guru yang paling menjadi favorit siswa dan ehm Naruto.

Ketika ia pulang, ia mendapati Kakashi tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan gerakan ragu untuk mengetok pintu. "Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tegurnya. Kakashi merasa kaku di tempat karena suara itu, Ia berbalik dan mendapati pujaan hatinya di situ, ia pun tersenyum gugup.

Anko melewatinya dan membuka pintu rumahnya sambil mempersilakan pria itu masuk. "Tumben kau malam-malam begini ke sini? Ada apa?".

Kakashi memandangnya sejenak lalu berkata, "Aku…Anko maukah kau menjadikanku bodyguard?". Anko serentak menjawab, "Maaf kau bukan tipeku….tunggu bodyguard?"sahutnya heran. Pria di depannya malah terkikik kecil, "Hehehe, aku lagi bosan." Anko lalu menggeleng, "Hmm, jadi saking bosannya kau malah jadi aneh Kakashi."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Hehehehe, habis kau menolak cintaku sih.."ungkapnya jujur. Tiba-tiba bunyi pintu kamar terbuka tampaklah seorang gadis. Hanare. "Eh? Kok Pak Kakashi di sini?"tanyanya.

Anko lebih kaget lagi, "Ha..nare kok kamu bisa masuk sih?". Hanare tersenyum kecil, "Hehehehe, Tayuya lagi kencan sama Kabuto dan menitipkan kunci rumah ini padaku sampe aku dijemput". Wajar aja sih, sebagai anak asuh Orochimaru, Tayuya dan ia dibesarkan disini jadi Tayuya emang berhak tinggal di sini juga. Walaupun Tayuya lebih sering ke luar negeri karena konser.

Oke acara itu lebih gagal lagi setelah kedatangan guru masa muda kita, Guy. Ternyata Guy ingin menantang Kakashi lagi, dengan gembira ia mendobrak pintu rumah itu saat Kakashi memang kebetulan ingin keluar. Guru antik itu pun jatuh tak elit di depan mereka.

Hanare dan Anko kaget melihat mereka, "Pak Guy!" "Guy!". Pria itu malah memberi nice posenya lalu dengan cepat menghadang Kakashi. "Kakashi Showdown! Kita kan sudah janji untuk adu menggombal Anko kan?"

Glek, seketika ada aura gelap di belakang mereka. Mereka berdua pun dilempar keluar dengan kekuatan penuh setelah diikat dengan ular-ularan karet milik Anko. Belum lengkap, Anko juga menyiram mereka berdua sambil berkata, "Huh! Kalian rayu saja cewek lain!"sambil menutup pintu kasar. Poor Kakashi…niatnya gagal. Nampaknya kepribadian kelamnya akan semakin terungkap…..

HAHAHAHA…..MAKIN ANEH YA FICNYA? POOR KAKASHI. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA?


	17. Chapter 17

Yah, Kakashi sebal luar binasa! Akhirnya timbullah niat aneh Kakashi mengerjai Guy. "Baiklah Guy, ayo kita bertarung tapi kali ini adalah main tutup mata. Siapa yang duluan dapat dia yang menang. Nah kali ini aku sembunyi duluan ya?". Guy sih senang-senang saja dan mau menurutinya. Astaga, kejam sekali Kakashi.

Menghitungnya pun bukan 1 sampe 10 tapi 1 sampe 1000. Kakashi langsung kabur dengan menaiki sepeda motornya yang ia parkir agak jauh dari rumah Anko. Mengingat Guy selalu menguntitnya maka ia akan bertindak cerdik. Ia pulang dan memarkirkan motor di rumahnya, sedangkan ia malah menginap di penginapan kecil dekat rumah Guy Mengapa seperti itu? Tentu saja karena Kakashi berpikir Guy akan menyusulnya ke rumahnya saat tahu ia tidak bisa menemui dirinya.

Oke, kita liat betapa Guy sangat bersemangat menemukan Kakashi. Ia berkeliling di sekitar kompleks rumah Anko namun belum mendapati pria bermasker itu. Ia kembali berputar-putar selama 2 jam hingga ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria itu sudah pulang. Sesuai tebakan Kakashi, Guy menguntitnya di rumahnya, sayang sekali ia tidak menemukan pria itu. Herannya pria ini bersikeras untuk tinggal di situ menunggu Kakashi pulang.

Kakashi? Hmm, dia malah sudah tidur nyenyak gak mikirin Guy yang masih resah demi memenangkan pertempuran ini. Dengan diiringi lagu dan sebuah pesan suara dari Naruto tentang kekesalannya pada Kakashi, pria itu jatuh tertidur. Kali ini tanpa icha-icha paradise.

Anko sendiri sudah mendapat tatapan aneh Hanare gara-gara kelakuannya pada 2 pria itu. "Wow, kau benar-benar hebat Anko! Aku saja sulit mengikat orang secepat itu, tapi kasian…Pak Kakashi kan baru aja datang kok kamu usir sih?"sahut Hanare khawatir. Anko menghembuskan napas, "Hai..hai…baiklah ini alamat Kakashi, kau bisa mengecek keberadaannya di sana. Terserah deh kau mau ngapain dengannnya, aku gak peduli. Sejak kau pergi dia jadi tambah aneh…."sahutnya sambil memberikan catatan alamat Kakashi.

Hanare melonjak senang lalu pamit pada Anko untuk menjenguk Kakashi. Kasian juga liat pria itu terikat dengan jurus aneh Anko. Maklum aja, pria itu diikaat dengan mainan ular-ularan karet milik Anko. Yah untung saja bukan ular beneran. Sayang begitu keluar dari apartemen Anko, Tayuya udah menunggunya sambil memamerkan cincinnya. "Kabuto bersedia jadi tunanganku….". Hanare tersenyum manis, "Selamat ya? Ku harap kalian langgeng. Nampaknya aku memang harus menyerah sama muka masker itu… Tadi dia dimarahin sama Anko… Aku khawatir…"

Karena kasihan, maka Tayuya mengantar Hanare ke alamat yang diberi Anko. Sayang di depannya tengah bercokol guru alis tebal kesayangan kita yang dari tadi menggedor pintu gak sabaran. Ia pun menyapa Hanare "Oh, kau…kalau tidak salah kau adalah mahasiswa magang yang kemarin, kan? Kebetulan…aku disini sedang mencari Kakashi, kau sendiri?". Hanare kaget dan gugup jadinya, "Eh…eto…aku Cuma numpang lewat…".

Guy mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mungkin numpang lewat. Apartemen Kakashi berada di lantai 2, jadi gak mungkin kan kalo gadis ini bahkan berada di depan pintu Kakashi secara kebetulan? Tayuya yang ada di belakangnya, terkikik…karena panik Hanare pun berkata pada Guy bahwa ia baru saja mengunjungi sahabat Tayuya. Guy Cuma manggut-manggut melihat keduanya pergi.

"Hahahahaha…rasanya aku mau tertawa terus…dia siapa sih?"tanya Tayuya. Hanare cemberut, "Dia itu Maito Guy…suka banget cari gara-gara sama Pak Kakashi…herannya pak Kakashi kok malah tenang-tenang saja ya?".

Pagi harinya…Kita lihat keadaan Kakashi udah rapi dan segar…hanya saja pakaiannya adalah pakaian semalam. Ia masuk sekolah sambil sesekali menguap dalam maskernya. Bukan apa-apa sih, pasalnya pagi-pagi tadi si Obito membangunkannya dan curhat padanya.

Biasalah…si Obito kena marah Rin lagi gara-gara ketahuan dengan buku icha-icha dan ia juga pamer bahwa ia sedang menjadi salah satu pembimbing untuk olimpiade biologi. Kakashi yang mendengarnya jadi iri…maksudnya apa tuh? Pamer? Well, berbeda dengan taruhan bersama Guy, saingan dengan Obito lebih menarik saat ini mengingat pria itu juga termasuk salah satu guru yang diperhitungkan dalam prestasinya. Hal itu ia ketahui saat pelatihan dulu.

Ketika mendapati Kakashi masuk ke gerbang sekolah, Guy menangis tersedu-sedu… "Kakashi! Kau selamat rupanya?! Syukurlah kukira kau bunuh diri gara-gara ditolak… Tapi untunglah SEMANGAT MUDAMU MASIH MEMBARA!". Kakashi meninggalkan Guy menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

Hiruzen Sarutobi masih menikmati acara teh paginya begitu Kakashi merengsek masuk. "Oh Kakashi…ada perlu apa kau datang sepagi ini?". Ucapan Kakashi selanjutnya bikin teh itu tersembur dari mulut kepala sekolah. "Aku ingin menjadi pembimbing Olimpiade Sains Biologi. Aku sudah punya kandidatnya….". Pria tua itu mengelus janggut tipisnya. "Hmm, aneh sekali bila kau berkata seperti itu…Kita memang cukup lama tidak mengirimkan perwakilan sejak Orochimaru keluar dari sekolah. Kau punya siapa?"tanyanya.

Pria itu menyebutkan 3 nama, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, dan Shino. Hiruzen mengangguk mendengar 3 nama itu. "Kita akan rapat jam 12 nanti…saat itu gunakan kesempatan untuk membujuk guru yang lain. Sekarang kembalilah…". Kakashi pun keluar dengan lega. Ia tidak akan mau tertinggal dari Obito.

Ketika ia keluar tampak Naruto tengah ditarik kerah bajunya oleh sang Neji. "Naruto…berani-beraninya kau pergi sebelum sesi belajar kita mulai kemarin.."sahut Neji dengan nada horror. Muka Naruto pucat kaya tenggelam di dasar laut. "A…anosa…Ne..Neji kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa belajar sendiri ttebayo!". Mata Neji makin melotot, "Hn, tidak akan kubiarkan…seorang Hyuuga akan melaksanakan perintah. Jika saja bukan perintah dari guru aku tidak akan mau mengajari dobe sepertimu, Naruto. Apalagi sepupuku, yang manis itu juga ikut mengajarimu…seharusnya kau beruntung dan cepat bisa!". Neji melepas kerah Naruto. Neji berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Bila kau macam-macam pada sepupuku…kau tahu kan yang terjadi?" Glek, Naruto menelan ludahnya sambil keringat dingin dan mengangguk.

Neji meninggalkannya sendirian dan mendapati Kakashi tersenyum padanya. "Ma…ma..jangan berlebihan Neji….Naruto memang bebal, tapi dia sangat peduli pada teman-temannya. Dia tidak mungkin menyakiti Hinata, malah mungkin dia bisa menyembuhkan Hinata dari rasa malunya". Neji terdiam, yah…maklum saja pemalu Hinata itu memang bikin susah sih. Ia saja masih ingat saat kecil dulu Hinata sangat pemalu bahkan takut padanya karena ia berkelahi. Untung saja, berkat pengertian dari pamannya itu, Hinata bisa menganggapnya kakak.


End file.
